The Love of Humanity
by Erilis
Summary: After a Gelert is transformed into a human, he struggles to return to his body and world all the while avoiding enemies and finding allies along the way... but will the human girl that saved him become something more? REWRITE, Y'ALL!
1. Ambushed

**The Love of Humanity**

_For the record, I DO NOT own Neopets or anything that is otherwise stated. The characters, however, especially Gary, who comes in later, is mine. He's just a little closer 'cuz his accent/dialect is just like mine. So... here you go. Enjoy third person!_

**Chapter 1: Ambushed**

The Neopian forests always had a sort of mystical air about them... maybe that's only because they were in a magical world, but who am I to say? And it was this air that constantly stirred him throughout the night, forcing him from somewhat restful sleep. Some Neopets, he knew, were capable of seeing trouble or good fortune on the horizon, and he was well aware he wasn't one of them. Still, he couldn't shake a feeling, a feeling which he couldn't quite describe. Something good? Something bad? In between? The Gelert couldn't tell.

All he knew was that his coarse, light green fur was slightly dampened with morning's dew, and that what little sunlight penetrated the forest's thick canopy of leaves was trying to warm it and bring it back to the air. Allowing a heavy paw to cover his eyes, he groaned; not much sleep had been acquired. He continued to lay there a while, not even bothering to remove his paw from his view. He just laid there, listening to the soft breathing of the others around him. The two young Lupes slept close to each other, brothers intent on not being seperated. The loud-mouthed Kougra, who was apparently so even in his deep state of slumber, snored loudly as he rested. The tiny Aisha was fast asleep next to him, her small body bringing warmth to make up for the cold air that filled the morning. Content, he sighed with pleasure. Morning or not, he could still rest...

His long ears perked at the sudden sound of movement nearby reached him. He finally moved his paw, dark brown eyes briefly scanning the sleeping Neopets. The Kougra was on his side, a paw placed over his tiger-ish face, his sides slowly moving at his loud breaths. The Lupes, of course, were huddled close, the older silver one's tail trying to cover the younger yellow one's hindpaws in an effort to keep them warm. Lifting his head to look around better, the Gelert's eyes moved to the small cat at his own side, her light blue fur standing out against his green. He sighed again, this time with a little anxiety. No such thing as rest.

His tail whipped out behind him when another sound came, and this time he slowly and carefully stood, making sure to let the others rest without him knowing. It had long been decided before that no one would ever go anywhere alone, but he wasn't going to wake them if it was just some mischievious Doglefox or something. No, if it was something worth running from alone, he would, and come back with strength behind him.

Carefully padding out through the foilage and away from the makeshift 'family' that he had grown accustomed to, he felt a chill; this one was not of the morning's air, as were others. No, this one was a bad feeling. His instincts were telling him this was a bad idea. What wasn't, nowadays?

He was beginning to wander farther away from them, and was starting to wonder if this was such a grand idea himself. His ears were perked to take in every sound and every word spoken in the forest; that, however, wasn't quite enough to warn him of the danger ahead.

Yelping, the Gelert found himself foced against a rock with powerful, rock-like claws pinning him to it. Another claw was fiddling with something around his neck, the metal chain that served as a holder for the gold pendant in the center. An ancestral item, the last he'd been able to salvage before he left home. His body stiffined when he heard the dark, canniving cackle that followed, and his face stung as a claw or three slashed across his face.

"Well, if it isn't 'his Majesty' out for a stroll!" the taunting voice sneered, as he began to see the creature holding him. Two spirit-like claws held him to the rock, the beast's natural, granite-coloured claws resting on the stone itself and ready to attack. The wolf-like being's face was directly before his, the Lupe's cold stone-grey eyes staring intently at him. A long, rat-like tail squirmed behind the black creature, the rest of his body decked in metal armour. The helm over his head hid his true face, black sabre fangs hanging over the upper jaws. Very little of its skin was bared, and what was revealed was carefully protected by spines or claws. The ridge of his spine, covered in a neat little row of bony spikes, seemed to shiver with his laughter.

The Gelert tried to keep his gaze away as the Lupe began speaking again. "Do you not recognize me, 'your Majesty'? Your old friend Cerberu, of all to forget!"

Growling, he tried to free himself, struggling against the beast Cerberu's grasp, but was merely heckled and held tighter. "Let me see if I recall you, dear Sir," the Lupe snarled, looking off to appear thoughtful. "The vagabond renegade William Camp, known to his accomplices and acquaintances simply as Will. The traitorous and vile criminal that stole his brother Henry's throne, which the _true_ king is now avenging. Do you, dear William, recall my business?"

Will tried to free himself once more, but was met again with a powerful claw, this time on his chest. "Let me refresh your simple memory," Cerberu stated, grinning darkly. "I kill whatever I am requested to kill, with a price. Do you know how high a price I have been offered?" After an answerless pause, he went on. "Second in command over the kingdom that you stole. Now isn't that a lovely gift for such a mundane favour?"

"Let me go, Cerberu," he growled, heckled once more as he was released from the stone. He fell to the ground, muscles aching from being held so tightly and so vigourously. Shortly after finally gathering enough strength to stand, the thick rat tail of Cerberu made contact with his side, and Will fell once more. He coughed, the breath knocked out of his lungs. Again he was whacked with the tail, with enough force to roll the rather large Gelert onto the other side. He winced when his already hurting side made contact with a few stones, pressing deeply into his skin.

"You put up a poor fight, dear William," Cerberu mocked. "I am beginning to wonder why it takes so long for your superiour to find you and kill you. You aren't worth the effort, it seems."

Again gathering strength, Will quickly leaped to his feet, attacking the monster's tail with open jaws. Though he thought it sickening to find the creature's tail in his mouth, he clamped down tightly, trying to withstand the shaking and thrashing the pained creature began. His eyes widened, as did his jaws, when he noticed Cerberu's head turning toward his, the rows of yellowed, reddened fangs behind the sabres plainly visible. With quick reflexes, Cerberu followed him, clamping down on Will's own tail. He barked in pain, before being tossed back into the same rock, this time held by both the spirit claws and the physical ones.

Cerberu was breathing deeply; not from fatigue, but from anger and frustration. With a furious snarl, he hit Will away from the rock, pummeling him a little more to relieve stress. Not quite dead, but not very alive, the Gelert winced with every breath, and cringed with every reflexive movement. Blood stained his fur, dirt matting it in places. He shut his eyes as the shadow of the beast came upon him, sides heaving in anticipation of a final breath.

"You are not even worth it," the creature growled, spitting coldly on Will's side. The acid-like saliva stung him slightly, and landing in a part of a cut didn't help either. The spirit claw appeared again from Cerberu's right side, this time holding a sinister-looking vial. "Specially made for you, dear William. A lovely toxin, 'tis. If the poison doesn't kill you, well..." A light smirk appeared beneath the helm, and Will caught the scent of a few more Lupes arriving in the area, the most prominent coming to mind instantly.

"Jurindi," he mumbled, not even opening his eyes. He whimpered as a smaller, but still powerful, paw struck him in the side, and a cruel laugh resounded from a different direction.

"Give it to him, Cerberu," the aging commander ordered, placing a paw on Will's neck. "We will be doing this poor thing a favour, it seems. Besides, I know just the place to dispose of the body." Will felt the stare of the Lupes, and practically heard their smug snickers.

With a great surge of pain, his muzzle was held open, and a vile liquid fell inside. Forced to swallow, he coughed, spat, and dry-heaved, before more excruciating pain ran through him. Finally opening his eyes, he stared at his injured forepaws, which were moving about in an odd way, as if the very bones inside them were changing. He howled with pain as it continued through him, feeling his hind legs and spine lengthen, though the latter shortened a little as well. Eventually he fell numb, and then unconcious.

* * *

_Erilis: Woo! Rewrite's first chapter is up at last! Yeah, I know, it's starting off a little differently than the original did, but hopefully it flows better and sounds way better, too. How y'all likin' third person? -smiles-_

_Diego: ... Hi everyone. Sorry she hasn't gotten to Romeo and Juliet in a while. She'll do that later. She promises. Oh, read and review, too._


	2. Now That's Homework

_Disclaimer: ... -holds out empty pockets- Still don't own Neo._

**Chapter 2: Now **_**That's**_** Homework**

"And so, Martin Luther began posting his theses on the doors of the Catholic churches, proclaiming their wrongdoings for the public to see..."

Mr. Hall's voice droned on in her head, something unusual for him. Most of the time his lessons were interesting, or else he somehow made them interesting, and at least worth listening to for twenty minutes out of the hour she had him in class. Something must have been wrong, though, or else he wouldn't sound so... apathetic.

She slowly turned about in her seat when someone poked her shoulder, and found her friend shaking her head in disappointment. Apparently, she too had noticed the bad presentation Hall was giving. Her friend glanced at a watch around her wrist, then smiled and mouthed, "Only thirty more minutes" before placing a strand or two of stray brown hair behind her ear. She'd had a rough time getting ready that morning, and had just thrown her hair up in a ponytail for the sake of convenience. Too bad she was awful at getting them up.

Amanda rolled her brown eyes and turned around quickly, before Hall turned around to face the class away from the overhead projection. In the dimmed lights, the middle-aged teacher appeared somewhat regal, dignified, and noble, even as he boredly taught a history lesson to a class of seniors, equally bored on their fifth week of school of that year. Most of them couldn't believe he was making them work as hard as he had been. Amanda knew, as the teacher's next-door-neighbor, that he always appreciated working youth, if for nothing else just to see that they weren't sitting at home faking seizures to draw checks. The slightly balding man definitely valued working over retirement; she doubted he would even if they made him eighty years from now.

"Luther began preaching that simple faith in God's love, mercy, and son, Christ, as well as a total repentance, could bring about true salvation, forever and permanently keeping the person," Mr. Hall went on. "No man can pluck you out of the Father's hand, as the Bible says." The teacher's keen eyes scanned over the crowd of students, quickly catching one other student's question. "And you most certainly cannot walk out of it. You don't hold onto Him; He holds onto you." The student's partially raised hand fell.

"And so began the Protestant Reformation," he concluded, walking to the opposite wall and flipping on the lights. Some blinked to get their eyes readjusted, including Amanda's other two friends, Chris and Gary. Bethany, behind her, groaned a little.

"Good thing he turned the lights on," Chris whispered, when he heard Bethany's sigh, "She would've fallen asleep."

"Dead ta th' world," Gary murmured. Southern in heritage, his dialect quickly pointed out to any and all that he was proud of being from there. True, some teased the average-height, brownish-blonde haired southerner about his accent and choice of words, especially when he came up with things like 'knee-high to a grasshopper'. Some were even a little confused when he asked, "Does a bear do 'is business in th' woods?" whenever someone asked him an obvious question.

Chris, one of the shorter males in the senior class, was the most mature of all four of them. Maybe the entire senior class, if one thought about it. Always prepared, Chris always seemed one step ahead of his friends, and they often looked to him when they 'forgot' an assignment or wanted to 'compare answers'. On the latter, he usually turned them down, unless they begged. As in, pleaded with him. As in, on their knees. And even then he usually turned them down. A little darker coloured blonde than Gary, some mistook him for his younger brother, even though Chris was older than the three of them.

Bethany couldn't resist a slight giggle. Fitting in with a few of the 'in-crowd' as well as with the little band Amanda, Chris, and Gary made up, she usually tried to be both intelligent and 'dumb'. Ever cheerful, a day when Bethany Hill was miserable was a day when about eight people she knew died or became sick. It was almost that rare, it seemed.

The last period of the day, Mr. Hall's world history class never ceased to let the day go out with a bang, even on the bad days like this. He didn't 'believe in homework', as he told them, claiming it was a waste of their time (as well as free time at home for him), so they always were assured that they wouldn't have a terribly large load to do at home, unless he was in a particularly bad mood.

Thankfully for them, he was just tired, not upset. The remainder of the class went on, and when the bell rang the usual rush ensued. Bethany, Gary, and Chris followed Amanda to her car in the parking lot, apparently going home with her that day for a little visit. It had been a while since they just hung out, so why not?

The ride home was fairly short, despite traffic, filled with odd questions, random thoughts, and last-minute wondering whether or not there was a test in such-and-such class. After agreeing that one was in Calculus the next day, they finally cut that subject off.

They were about yea close to Amanda's home when Bethany shrieked. Scaring Amanda half to death, she pointed at her home's front step, and they beheld something that would never leave their minds for the remainder of their lives.

Sitting up, back against the door, in a ragged maroon shirt and ripped jeans, was a fairly young man, possibly only slightly older than the four in the SUV. Mouth agape, Amanda pulled into the driveway, as she and the other three leaped out of the car to examine the thing on the step.

Chris suddenly started yelling at something, and Amanda faintly caught a glimpse of a large, grey wolf, black and gold occasionally dotting its shaggy fur. It too had a sort of regal air about it, almost like Mr. Hall's, but it was... different. It wasn't a very good regal air, in other words. In a blink of an eye, the wolf was gone, vanished without a trace.

After running it off, Chris glanced back at the man on the front step, scratching his head. "Any ideas?" he asked, glancing at Gary. Gary, not afraid to get 'down and dirty', knelt down on his heels and carefully examined the person sitting there. Boldly taking his hand to move the head to observe some bad cuts and bruises, he sighed and shook his head.

"'Is guy's been beat," he said decisively, standing up again. The man's arm was lined with bloody marks, and the clothes he wore were even slightly damaged. His lip was busted, and his leg was seemingly just finishing its own bleeding. "Beat real bad, too, looks like."

"Well, we can't just leave him out here," Bethany said, voice a little shaky. "Dead hobo or not, we still need to, you know... help him."

"Don't look like 'ere's much we c'n do," Gary said sadly. "But hey. Might 's well, huh? C'mon, me 'n Chris c'n carry 'im in, right?" Without waiting for an answer from the other, he took a wounded arm, struggling slightly to get him up. Chris finally helped, getting the other arm around his neck while Amanda unlocked the door to her home.

"Good thing Mom and Dad are on their fifth honeymoon or something," she stated, grinning a little. That was a little quirk of her parents; they got away whenever possible. And it was indeed fortunate. They never would've been able to help him if they were there.

"Ya don't think they'll mind lettin' us use their room for 'is guy, do ya?" Gary asked, once inside. He shifted his weight, to get the injured man in a more comfortable position so he wouldn't break his back.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Amanda murmured, opening the door to her parents' bedroom and standing aside so they could bring the 'patient' in. After much work, everyone helped to get him in the bed, then Bethany gasped.

"Oh shoot," she mumbled, her hands covering her mouth. "Remember what Mrs. Word said about moving people that might have neck or back injuries?"

"At 'is rate, 'at'll be th' least 'a his worries," Gary stated, again examining him. "It's a wonder he's still breathin'. See?" He pointed to the moving chest, as well as the occasional twitch in the man's hand. "'E's still alive, but I ain't sure he'll be okay fer a while."

"Don't just stand there, someone call the doctor or something!" Amanda cried, and everyone was in a mad rush. The first to the phone called, they decided. Bethany found one first, so she left the room to handle the call.

The other three remained, just staring at their guest. As Chris and Gary had carried him in, Amanda saw that this man was rather tall, and it was a mystery to her how he could've been beaten so bad. He could've just fought off anything at his size, she figured. Then again, a wolf like the one outside didn't seem like one to give in easily.

The man had dark brown hair, a trace or two of blonde somewhere in it. Around his neck was a little metal trinket, like a chain holding a small gem. It was easy to see how he could only afford a chain to hold it; he was thin, pale, and malnourished. Whoever this was, he wouldn't have made it much longer, anyway, give or take the scuffle he was in.

"Dr. Meyers is coming," Bethany announced when she returned, folding her arms over her chest as she stared with them. "So now what?"

"Let's let him rest," Chris decided, leading the three others out. Amanda stayed back, glancing over her shoulder at the person laying there, scarcely alive. Of all things, of all places, for this poor soul to end up... why _here_?

**

* * *

**_Erilis: -evil laugh- Chapter two is up. Go me._

_Diego: Wow. Oh em gee. Seriously folks, she'll get to R&J soon... promise... -pokes Erilis- Srsly. Get to it, you'll lose fans._

_Erilis: Writer's blooooocccckkkk... R&R!_


	3. Halls' Visit

_Disclaimer: I don't. Own. Neopets. If I did, well... I would._

**Chapter 3: Hall's Visit**

Meyers sighed a little with disappointment, shaking his head when he finished examining the unconcious form of the man in the bed. There was no soft way to put it, he knew. He turned to face the four high school seniors, dragging out the dramatic pause that thickened the atomosphere around the room. Amanda was shivering slightly, and Chris was glancing about uneasily. Finally, the medic cleared his throat and gave his opinion.

"This poor guy won't live longer than a few more hours," he informed them sadly. "He'd be doing pretty well for that, my guess."

Bethany gasped lightly, though it wasn't that hard to believe. This person didn't look like he was in great shape anyway, much less keep himself alive enough to wake. Even though his hand occasionally twitched, every now and then Gary would say something about how lucky he would be to survive. This 'second opinion' only reaffirmed this.

"Surely he'd make it, though," Chris spoke up, holding the small chain necklace in his left hand. "Something about this just gives me a good feeling. He's got to make it."

"I doubt it," Dr. Meyers stated firmly. "He won't so much as wake up."

Surely such a firm statement would settle their minds, but they seemingly tried to persist. Chris pled the case, unsure of his methods of speaking. In the end, Meyers triumphed; they decided he wouldn't live past that day. At his exit, he handed them the number to call when the poor fellow kicked the bucket.

Once he was gone, the house was in a rather depressing mood. Bethany didn't say a word; Gary just kept to himself in the living room; Chris paced back and forth in the bedroom they were keeping him in; Amanda stood there and watched, shaking her head in disappointment. Every time the man coughed, she and Chris jumped, watching as his chest heaved up and down in a slow motion to indicate breath. The expression he wore showed that he was in pain, and aware of it. Maybe he would wake up anyway...?

Once or twice Chris thought he saw the man's eyes barely open, then shut instantly. "He's hanging on," he muttered, fidgeting in slight anxiety. "He's really trying not to die." His eyes wandered toward Amanda, who was standing there quiet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she answered, leaning against the wall of her parents' bedroom. "I just hate to see someone like this, especially when they're in my own home. It's just..." She shrugged, shaking her head. She couldn't find words to describe this experience, however short it turned out to be. Staring at the barely-living person in the bed, whose body seemed to constantly fight for survival, she almost thought she saw something more. However, it soon faded when reality kicked in.

"Come on, we'll leave him alone." Chris's words were soft and gentle as he led her out of the room, looking back to make sure he didn't die just as they were leaving. Amanda took her place on the couch, and Chris found the red leather chair in the corner of the small living room. Her parents' home wasn't terribly large or small; just big enough for three adults, with a little kitchen at the back of the living room, though cut off by a wall with a little 'window' cut into it so that the person there could view the living room from the kitchen counter. Directly from that room, a hallway to the left made Amanda's own bedroom accesible, though to the right her parents' door was almost right in view of the front door. Blinds were pulled down to cover the windows in the living room, and the light hum of the air conditioner was the only sound. She and Bethany laid back, eyes closed as if they were going to doze. Gary and Chris were both seated in seperate chairs and keeping silent.

Every now and then the man's hoarse cough would cut through the silence, and wake the girls from whatever sleep they were getting. By now the guys had fallen asleep themselves, and Bethany was beginning to nod off to a deeper sleep. Before Amanda realized it, she too was out.

---------------

Amanda shifted uneasily as the sound of knocking echoed from the front door. The light of the lamp was standing out now, since darkness had fallen to wrap the city in night. She yawned and stretched her arms, careful not to disturb the other three inside. Slowly heading toward the door, she opened it to find herself standing in front of her history teacher, as well as a slightly pudgy woman. She was about the same height, brownish-red hair, black glasses covering muddy-brown eyes. Almost instantly after the door was opened, Mr. Hall began speaking rather loudly.

"Amanda! Meghan here told me you had an experience today!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in worry. "Is this something we should help you with? She saw the entire thing, she may be able to help you."

Curious about Mr. Hall's sudden overreaction to their finding of the stranger, which his stay-at-home-wife, Meghan, had told him about, she shook her head. "No, we can handle it, I promise. Now... could you be a little quieter? No offense or anything, it's just..."

"Oh, yes, dear," Meghan's voice whispered, "Please keep quiet, they're sleeping inside."

"Sleeping?" Mr. Hall's eyes widened further. "What are all those people doing here, Miss? And especially the boys!"

"Mark, you're not her father," Mrs. Hall murmured. "But yes, why are they here? I don't mean to be rude, but you really should let them go home. I'll stay and help your friend, if you want." Her tone was sincere, and her expression matched.

"No, I can handle it," Amanda assured. She turned around to see the three still slumbering, Chris now snoring slightly. "Maybe I should wake them up, though. They should get home, right?" She laughed a little, before thanking them and shutting the door. Another knock sounded, and she opened the door again.

"May we see the poor man?" Mark questioned. "I just wish to see what you are dealing with." Reluctant, Amanda nodded, stepping aside to allow her teacher and his wife inside. She led them to her parents' bedroom, before quietly opening that door to allow them inside there. She went back to close the door while they visited inside, before returning to the couch and chairs to wake up her friends. It was slow-going, especially with Bethany, but they eventually stirred and left.

-------------------

Inside the bedroom, the Halls shook their heads sadly at the fallen man in the bed, bruised, battered, and still bleeding in one place. Meghan carefully caressed the side of the man's face, the one where a thin cut divided his cheek. There was a faint smile as well as a stream of tears on her face. "For his situation, he looks fairly well," she said hopefully, returning to her husband's side.

"He could be in worse condition, yes," Mark murmured, stone-faced. His solemn gaze rested on the hollowed, thin face of the young man, sheer amazement at his poor nourishment. "He hasn't eaten a terribly large amount in quite a while, it seems."

"No, no he hasn't." As if in one last try, Meghan rushed to feel the man's face, making sure it was still warm with bloodflow and life. She sighed with relief when she realized it was so, and not cold and lifeless. "He still lives, though, and maybe he will pull through. His mother was tough, surely it is a gene she passed on!"

"I don't know, my love," he replied. "His father, however, was the opposite. What if that gene came through instead?"

"Oh, don't dwell on the negative!" she hissed. "He will live, Mark. I am sure of it."

"Yes, well, I doubt it." With a saddened sigh, he began to head toward the door, with his wife slowly following. She took one last look at the man in the bed, shaking her head as she followed her husband out of the room, then out of the house.

* * *

_Erilis: Da plot, it thickens._

_Diego: -yawn- We know what happens past this point, stupid._

_Erilis: Read and review!_


	4. Awakening

_Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Neopets, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, would I?_

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

Amanda yawned as she rolled out of bed, not even thinking of the person only a couple rooms away. She proceeded to get ready for school, slowly but surely realizing that she wasn't alone in the house, and being careful about her manner of walking about, just in case he woke. After finishing her routine, she came into the living room, occasionally glancing at the bedroom door that hid the man. Just as she picked up her schoolbag to leave, he coughed loudly and repetitively, and she stopped. His coughing became hoarse, and sounded like his throat was dry. Still, when he stopped, she checked in the room to make sure he was okay before she left.

---------------------

He coughed again, this time aware of his action. His eyes seemed to be cemented shut, and his mouth was dry. Running his tongue over his teeth, he thought he was numb, but soon realized they were somewhat different from before. He couldn't place how, but he did know it was different. He tried to move his body, move his tail, anything to make sure he was even capable of doing such, but found it stuck to the surface.

Opening his eyes, Will blinked a little to try and clear his blurry vision. He was shocked to find himself in a dark, forest green room, almost as green as the trees he'd been attacked around. Barely able to move his neck and head, all he could see was a large wooden dresser and three doors; one in the front, and two on the right. He couldn't tell where he was; no scent reached him from anywhere or anything.

Sudden pain coursed through him, and he was finally able to at least move his head. He turned to look around, seeing a brown nightstand with a glass of water on it, as well as a large mirror on top of the dresser. He winced as he moved his legs to get out of the bed, which he now realized he was in. Shoving off the covers, Will groaned when he felt his forelegs ache, then froze when he realized they weren't exactly forelegs.

His eyes widened when he saw, instead of a light green-furred paw pushing back the covers off a wounded Gelert's body, a pale, somewhat hairy, but by no means 'furry', arm with human hands gripping the edge of the sheets to pull them off a thin, wounded, human body. His other arm pushed his body weakly up from the bed, and he pulled his legs out from beneath the covers. Human toes each moved when he manipulated his muscles, and he found his hand to be feeling behind him for a tail.

Panicking, he ran his hand through brown hair, just as rough as his fur used to be. His hands were shaking, and his feet began cramping up. Groaning, cringing, and lightly cursing, Will sat up straight, staring at his new body. "What's happened to me?" he murmured, still feeling his legs and arms to make sure they were his. Sure enough, they were, and there was no denying it. Then question after question ran through his mind; who did this, how did this happen, and, most importantly, how could this be fixed?

Slowly and carefully resting his human feet on the carpeted floor, the transformed Gelert held his aching head in his hands. Whoever had taken him in, he hoped was a Neopian like himself, and that he was still in Neopia. Still, the cold realization that he could very well have been placed in the human world nagged at his mind. In that case, he'd have to think up a name, a story, a lie, to keep his identity secret. There was nothing worse, he guessed, than a human that discovered a previously 'mythical' or 'imaginary' creature.

A name, first of all. As normal as 'Will' sounded, he knew some others could be lurking around as well that made it their business to find him to make sure he was disposed of. The first thing that came to mind, of course, was Bob, but that wasn't convincing enough. Too simple. Joe? No. Jim? No. He had to think of a name that had some depth to it. At least more than three letters.

He thought of his father's name. Louis. Louis Camp. No, too much attention could be drawn. (He was, after all, still wanting to use his last name.) His grandfather's, maybe? Harrison Camp? No, he couldn't even risk that. Maybe his cousin's, Vanderjagt. He frowned at the thought. Something about it didn't feel appropriate.

The most obvious choice hit him like a pile of bricks. Maybe just go with his middle name, Jeremy. He never was very fond of it in his younger days, but it didn't hurt to take advantage of it, right? He decided, then, to call himself that name instead.

He coughed again after a moment, realizing that his throat was still fairly dry and parched. Eyes wandering to the small class of water on the nightstand, he began to wonder about the abilities of his human hands. They didn't seem that hard to control. With a little worry and doubt, his arm extended toward the glass, fingers carefully closing around it to firmly hold it. Even that light weight made his arms ache, but he lifted it. It wasn't even that difficult. He moved his hand about, but the glass never slipped out of his grasp. Now the issue, he figured, would be drinking it.

That too was surprisingly effortless. With the simple act of lifting the glass to his lips and basically soaking up the liquid, he felt instant relief. The water was a little warmer than he'd hoped, but it was still refreshing. Already he felt better, now that his throat wasn't as dried up. Of course, the sudden pang in his stomach quickly ended that, the pains of hunger striking him. He'd noticed that, even when he hadn't eaten in the same period of time, he'd never been this sick. Maybe Gelerts could last longer without food than humans.

So... was he a pure human? No Neopet remaining? The thought made him sick. That explained the lack of a scent of this place, as well as the complete and total silence everywhere. All his keen senses were gone, replaced with the mediocre senses of a human. Even his nerves seemed to be affected; every car that passed by the house made him jump, which humiliated him though no one was there. That only made the quiet even worse; he was alone in this house, possibly locked inside this room.

Then again, maybe he could get out. Though hesitant to try walking on two feet, since he was so used to being on four, he shifted his weight forward and allowed himself to stand. He quickly grasped the bedpost of the headboard, waiting to stumble and slip, but it came naturally, and he let go. He didn't shake or fall, nervous as he was. Walking, surely, would be more difficult! He leaned forward, gripping the edge of the dresser with the mirror on it, then lifted his right foot. He set it down a few inches away, then did the same with his left. Will laughed a little. He was actually walking! There wasn't even a tripping or stumbling. His eyes lifted up from his successful feet and faced another pair of eyes in the mirror, and he almost fell again.

He straightened up, noticing that he was much higher off the ground than he used to be. He stared at his reflection, and almost frightened himself; he saw that he was a ghastly form of a human, pale skin, thin body, weak and pitiful. Will narrowed his eyes, and was somewhat shocked when he saw the human in front of him do the same. That was the only thing he could recognize in it, his eyes. "I'm gonna have to eat something," he murmured, leaning on the dresser and raking his hand through his hair again. Repairing this body was going to take a while, so he might as well start then. His eyes wandered to the door. He could only hope the door was unlocked.

Slowly walking toward the bedroom door, he rested his hand on the small 'gold' doorknob, quietly and carefully turning it and pressing forward on the door. When it opened, he cringed, as if bracing for an attack or trap. Nothing came, and he relaxed.

His gaze wandered about the living room, from the small kitchen/dining room to the red leather couch and chair in the actual living room. Another chair, a red, green plaid-ish pattern, was in the far corner, about facing the bedroom directly. He saw directly in front of him a hallway, another door on the other end. So several people lived here, he reasoned. But how many?

His stomach ached again, and he winced. He had to find something to eat, whether or not it meant invading their privacy in their home. "You should've at least put bread or cheese or something out," he mumbled to the imaginary form of his host, entering the kitchen warily and looking around the counter. Nothing really left out; he'd actually have to sort through their cabinets to find something edible. The corners of his mouth turned upward in a wry grin as he opened the first cabinet door, then as he progressed through each of them. After crazily moving aside bags and packages that he couldn't really distinguish as food, he finally found a small package of saltine crackers. Shrugging, he closed each of the cabinets and turned toward the refrigerator. Water would be enough, but he'd heard that humans had their own version of Neocola and such. He leaned down to open the fridge when a quiet shifting noise came from the front door. He stood up straight, heart racing as he heard the door open and someone step inside...

* * *

_Erilis: Doo doo dooo doo dooo doo dooo dooooo..._

_Diego: Read and review. She's all crazy right now from Chemistry._


	5. First Sight

_Disclaimer: OMG lyk I bought Neo! (/lie)_

**Chapter 5: First Sight**

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he turned around slowly, opening one eye to see just who had entered. The other eye snapped open when he saw her standing there, and jumped when her bookbag crashed to the floor. The girl stood there, eyes as wide as his and mouth hanging open. Will dropped the little pack, and held his hands up in the air to indicate that he was unarmed. Did she think him a burglar or something? Her expression showed that she thought him 'or something'.

"You're... you're okay," she murmured, shutting the door behind her. "Wow, you actually did wake up." She smiled widely, forgetting whatever she came back for and entering the kitchen. Her smile faded when she had to look up to see his face, but it quickly reappeared. "Can't wait to call Meyers and tell him how wrong he was."

Will blinked as he stared down at her, meeting her light brown eyes with his own dark brown ones. Her brown hair was neatly combed and kept, at the moment pulled back in a ponytail. She seemingly had high cheekbones, far as he could tell, and her skin appeared soft to him. Her white smile faded again when she noticed that he had stared at her quite a bit, and he shook his head. "So..." she mumbled, looking down and backing away as she fidgeted. "Who are you?"

His mind went blank a moment before he remembered the name he'd chosen. "Wi... Jeremy," he said, looking away from her and scratching his head. He released a subtle sigh of relief before returning his attention to her. She nodded and bit her lip, her hands behind her back as they stood in silence.

"So... you feel okay?" This time she was the one that looked away as she spoke, as if the situation was more awkward for her than for him. When he nodded, she smiled again, then her eyes wandered to the crackers on the floor. "Oh, you're hungry, I'm guessing?"

"Well, yeah," he answered blankly, quickly bending down to pick them up. "Sorry, just... a little desperate, I guess." He held the package tightly in his hands, nerves noticeably making him shake a little. So this was his 'captor'? It couldn't be! Surely more like her father, her uncle, her second-cousin-twice-removed... not her!

She nodded and walked past him to the cabinets, laughing a little when she noticed the slight discord. "Sorry, I thought you'd be out longer than that, and I didn't want anything to rot or get stale or anything." She turned around as he handed her the package, though he wore a look of confusion. Frowning, she tried to figure out what he was confused about.

"Out?" he repeated, rubbing his head.

The girl smiled again. "Oh, I mean, you know... 'out'." She motioned with the little package a hit to the head, and he nodded in understanding. She replaced the crackers back in the cabinet before turning to face him again. "Oh, sorry. I kind of forgot. Um, I'm Amanda. You were laying in front of my front door, so I figured... well, I mean, it's not my front door, it's my mom and dad's, but... you get the idea, right?"

Will nodded again. So he wasn't even a prisoner; this was an act of compassion. While she rooted through the cabinets a little more, he tried to be a little more social. "So... you live with your parents? How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she answered, though hesitant. "Why?"

"Just curious," he said quickly. "Uh, wow. Two years younger than me." _She must think I'm an idiot,_ he thought, biting his lip.

Amanda seemingly stifled a giggle. "You don't really look like you're twenty, sorry." She set a small jar of peanut butter on the counter, then a bag with bread inside. He stepped out of the way so she could get into the fridge, where she found a plastic bottle of water. "This is all I can do on short notice. I just came back because I left a folder here with all my homework in it. I guess I found a reason to skip out today, though, huh?"

"Skip out?" he echoed. "What if the school finds out?" Will wasn't totally sure of how human schools did it, but he knew the ones at home hated truancy.

"I'll put it this way," she said slyly. "Mom's handwriting's easy to copy." While she proceeded to try to make a half-decent sandwich, he tried to clear his mind. He leaned against the dining room wall, resting his hands on the back of a chair and letting his head fall back against the wall. Shutting his eyes, he sighed a little, murmuring what little he could remember. First he recalled Cerberu, then Jurindi... a potion! He'd been forced to drink a potion! Was that what had caused this transformation...?

"You okay?" Amanda's voice penetrated his thoughts, and he was brought back to reality. For a moment he stood there silent, realizing for a second time the reality of his humanity. Eventually, after a bit of tapping and borderline slapping, he answered.

"Yeah, fine," he said finally, as she handed him the plate with the sandwich on it. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "You just eat, and... I guess I'll... I don't know, just find something to do." She pointed at the dining room table and left for the hallway opposite of the bedroom he was in, and remained there for a few minutes. Without a care or concern, he found himself eating rather ravenously; had it really been that long since he'd eaten a decent amount? By the time Amanda returned, he was finished, and was hoping to request another. Still, gentlemanly manners made him not ask.

"You were done quick," she murmured when she returned, dressed in clothes more comfortable but apparently only the sort she'd wear when someone else was in the house other than her mom and dad. "Do you need another? I could make one in a minute."

He couldn't refuse. "Uh, yeah, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt. It would help though, wouldn't it?" Will tried a laugh, and sighed with a bit of relief when he noticed her smile.

"It would help, yes," she agreed, preparing another. "Go ahead and sit down; this won't take long." She bode him sit down again, this time preparing two just in case. When she set it down for him she returned to the living room, sorting through pillows tossed aside by the people there the night before to find the folder she'd came back for. In the amount of time it took for her to find it and get it into the bookbag for the next day, he was finished eating and standing on the threshold of the dining room and living room.

She looked up when she finally got the blue bag to zip, and smiled a little nervously. "Just sit down, there's not really anything to do here right now." At her word, he did as was commanded, and waited for her on the couch. To her he still seemed dazed, somewhat confused by his surroundings. Apparently he was also bewildered by his own injuries, the way he stared at his arms and legs. He occasionally brought up his hand to feel over his face, and he winced whenever he passed over a bruise or cut. Though centering mostly around his nose and mouth area, she noticed his hands occasionally move back to his ears, feeling them as if they'd been wounded as well.

"How bad are you hurt, Jeremy?" she asked casually, walking back to take her seat at the opposite end of the couch. Jeremy (we'll just call him that) didn't seem to know what she was talking about for a moment, but he soon came to.

"Well, nothing's broken," he guessed. "I think my... my hands..." He paused, staring at them again. Realizing he was delaying too long, he began again. "I think my hands are a little bruised in a few places, and my back's killing me."

Amanda seemed to cringe with every word. "Anything else?"

"Throw in a headache and leg cramps, and you've pretty much got it." He groaned a little, massaging his right leg as he spoke. "Plus I think my arm's bleeding a little." He paused to check his right arm, and rolled his eyes as he confirmed it. "Where are the bandages? I could get one myself."

"Oh, no, I'll find something," she objected, setting her hand on his shoulder to keep him from standing. Jeremy winced, murmuring under his breath about how he thought he was bruised there too. She apologized, then left the room to find more bandages. He was left there, figuratively licking his own wounds and searching for any he passed by. Many were on his back; cuts and slash-marks that could only have came from a Neopet's claw. He could've sworn he'd felt a bit of blood run down from a few of them, and his attention went to the clothes he was dressed in. No wonder he was uncomfortable; the maroon shirt was far too tight even for his thin, starved torso, and the jeans were barely in one piece. They just wanted to make him decent, he figured.

Amanda returned with a couple of rags, dampened and ready to apply to bleeding wounds. "Hold up the arm that's bleeding," she ordered, finding the ailing arm herself and taking it gently. She wrapped the washrag around the cut, and he jumped when he felt the cold water touch his bare skin. That shock, however, was nothing compared to when she tried to clean it, and he found himself rather dumbfounded at the... softness of her skin against his. His was somewhat dry, his hands calloused from once being forepaws that carried him like his legs and feet did now. He hoped she wouldn't think anything of it.

Hers, however, was soft and smooth, and he felt an awkward smile play at his mouth for a moment. His ears burned and his face turned red when she finally squeezed his arm, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. She held it over his head, grinning a little bashfully. "I learned it in health one year," she explained, apparently a little red-faced herself. He just thanked her and said he could hold it himself, almost afraid of becoming too absorbed in the odd sensation. She released him, then walked to the other end of the couch again and sat down. It didn't take long for both their complexions to pale, and the atmosphere from before returned. They remained there in silence, before he finally brought down his arm and unwrapped it to see if the bleeding had stopped.

"Looks like it's finished," he commented casually, holding the rag to indicate his question.

"Just take it to that room over there," she replied, pointing to a small door on the right side of the hallway toward her own room. "That's the washroom. Just toss it in the laundry basket." She watched him stand, and couldn't help but notice how awkward he seemed to be. It was like he was always afraid of falling. She watched him hastily grab any wall he neared, leaning against the door to the washroom for support when he reached it. She found herself staring, and quickly looked away.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything," Jeremy began suddenly as he was returning, his pace slower but with fewer stops to lean against a wall, "but do you have anything I could wear? These aren't really that comfortable... they're not even mine."

"I can see what Dad has," she offered, and he nodded. "Just... uh... come with me for a second." She beckoned for him to follow her into the bedroom he woke in, then indicated the door to the left of the entrance. "That's Mom and Dad's bathroom. Go in there and take off your clothes, I'll throw a shirt or something in there in a minute."

He was heading to the bathroom until he heard her instructions. He froze, hand on the doorknob, and felt his skin chill. Did she really want him to...? "Don't worry, I won't look!" she joked, fishing out a loose white shirt from one of the dresser's drawers. "Go on, and you could check for anything else that's hurting while you're in there." He gulped and entered the decently-sized bathroom, leaning against the wall opposite the vanity mirror for support. Why was this body so tiring? After he breathed a moment and flexed his hands, he looked up to face again the human that had stolen his form. He almost jumped out of his skin in pure surprise. Already he thought he seemed a bit healthier, or maybe that was just him. Amanda never mentioned it, anyway...

What was it about her that made him feel secure? At first he'd been surprised that he'd been 'held captive' by a human girl two years his junior, but when he realized that she had taken him in to help him recover... now that was a shock. Did her parents even know about this? And if they dd... would they still approve when they returned? Either way, he began to feel his skin prickle, small bumps appearing on his arms in a chill. Rubbing his hands over his arms to try and rid them of the cold chill, his attention went to completing the task his 'caretaker' gave him.

He was just beginning to pull the maroon shirt off his stomach when the door opened. He quickly thrust it down again, as another shirt and a pair of sweatpants flew into the room. "There you go," Amanda's voice called from outside as the door quickly shut again. "Those ought to fit."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Jeremy began again to 'strip down'. He threw the bloodied shirt aside, and began to bend to pick up the larger, white shirt that laid there on the floor. He stopped when his eyes caught his own in the mirror, and he straightened up. His hand moved to his neck, where a small cut went straight from the end of the throat to the center of his chest.

More claw marks ravaged his chest, a tiny little trickle of blood trailing from a couple of them. His back began to sting from the shirt being jerked off still-bleeding wounds, and continued to do so until he finally just tried to ignore it. Once that was past, more shock began to set in about the overall thinness of his body; he could see that the body might be so 'tired' by the way it appeared so thin and weak. He didn't even have a stomach, he figured. How long would it take to repair this body?

"You almost done in there?" Amanda's voice came from behind the closed door, a gentle knocking resounding in the bathroom. He was snapped out of his little trance as he began yanking the shirt over his body, wincing from it rubbing against the raw injuries. He felt the back of the shirt begin to cling to his back, and saw a tiny red streak appear on the front. He struggled to finish the task, hoping the human girl wouldn't walk in on him.

* * *

_Erilis: There we go. Nice pretty update for you._

_Diego: You should probably update Romeo and Juliet. That's where all your fans are._

_Erilis: . R&R._


	6. Hall and Camp Meet

**Chapter 6: Hall and Camp Meet**

Amanda slowly left the bedroom when she didn't receive an answer from Jeremy, leaning against the wall and sighing a little. Her heart was still racing; she was so surprised to walk in and see him up and walking! Her eyes averted to the small wooden table next to the couch, and she bolted to the small drawer inside it. Jerking it open to take out the rustic artifact they'd found around his neck, she jumped when the bedroom door behind her opened, and the frantic person she was taking care of rushed into the living room. She cringed when she saw him turn around to examine the kitchen counter, and saw the red spots on the back of his white shirt. Jeremy was looking around the entire room, picking up anything small enough to lift and replace and moving anything moveable in his wild search. "Where is it? Where is it?"

She froze as he finally looked back, and his brown eyes began to search her over. She noticed his gaze stop at her hands, and began to back away when he rushed to her. He was in too much of a rush to retrieve this thing to do it peacefully. "Give it to me," he ordered, holding out his hand. "Please. I really need that."

"Why?" she asked, gripping the chain tighter. "What's so special about this? It's just a chain thing anyway."

"It's... it's an heirloom," he answered somewhat angrily. "Seriously, give it here. I really need it." With what Amanda thought was a tiny, dog-like growl, Jeremy's hand seized hers, then the other took the chain from her. Without a word he placed it in the pocket of the pants he was wearing. He turned when he heard her cough, a rather annoyed look on his face. "What? What now?"

"I think you're still bleeding." Amanda picked up the phone, beginning to dial a number. "Maybe I'll need Mrs. Hall's help after all."

"Hall?" He repeated, an amazed look crossing his face. "What's her name?"

"Meghan?" she answered timidly, the phone in her ear. "Her husband's name is Mark. Why, do you know them?"

"You could say that," he muttered, eyes somewhat wide. He sat down on the couch again, being sure not to let his back touch it. The stinging in his back returned, like a sunburn that just won't go away. Burying his head in his hands, he listened to the conversation (or at least one side of it) on the phone with slight interest.

"Yeah, it's Amanda," she said, turning around to face him. "You know that guy we brought in last night? ... Oh, no, he's okay, it's just... he woke up, and..." She held the phone away from her ear suddenly, and Jeremy looked up as the other woman's voice screamed through incoherantly. He held his breath; he recognized that frantic voice. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but he knew who it was. "Yeah, I'll need your help." Amanda grinned nervously at her 'patient', as if in apology for her neighbor's loudness. "Thanks, Mrs. Hall, bye." She hung up the phone, shaking her head.

"That was... that was Mrs. Hall?" he asked hopefully, standing up again. "She's coming over? How long will it be?"

"She lives right next door, so it shouldn't-" She was interrupted by the door flying open behind them, and the woman barged in. "... shouldn't take long." Amanda finished under her breath, as Mrs. Hall rushed over to Jeremy.

"Sit down, sit down," she ordered, her hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. "Little one, you are in no condition to be up and walking if you can't even let your wounds clot! Now turn around so that your legs rest on the sofa, I'll lean over the armrest."

He did as he was told, a little anxiety in his movements. "Hey, just so you know, my back's kind of sore, so don't be rough."

"Oh, you sound like a little child," Mrs. Hall laughed, waving dismissingly. "Now then, let's see what we can do for this back of yours." Jeremy gripped the cushions of the couch when he felt her take the hem of the shirt and pull it upward, shouting as the shirt was violently torn from the cuts. He bit his lip and tensed as the woman's hand traced over a few of the wounds that weren't bleeding, but still sore. "Now, now, don't be that way. They don't hurt that much, I'm sure! Amanda, dear, go wet a washcloth, we'll need to wash these properly."

Jeremy watched as the girl did as she was told, and growled a little under his breath as Mrs. Hall knelt down beside him. Her hand gripped his chin and turned his face toward hers, and he saw the familiar dark green eyes in the face of the human woman. She smiled and stroked his cheek with what he thought was a delicate light-blue paw that became a hand in a matter of seconds. "You still have your mother's eyes," she whispered, and his breath caught again. So it was... it really _was_ the Meghan Hall he knew! He wondered if Amanda knew.

"Meghan, how did-"

"Amanda! Hurry with the rags!" Mrs. Hall shouted her order, leaning in close enough to feel Jeremy's breath. "Dear, please no questions now. Now is not the time, this is not the place. The human girl doesn't know it, and we plan to keep it that way."

He couldn't even find his voice. His hand tightened on the chain as the gold centerpiece imprinted the insignia on his hand. "Meg, I still have this. I lost the gold necklace part, but I found this, so I figured..." His voice trailed off, and he thought he felt tears playing at his eyes. So someone else was alive. And apparently her husband was, too.

"Shhh," she cooed, rubbing his head gently. "Put that away for now. Right now we need to heal these." They both looked up when Amanda returned, a soaked washcloth in her hand. "That will do, that will do," Mrs. Hall called, taking the rag and feeling it in her hand. "Good, hot water." She noticed Jeremy tense up again. "Oh, come now, it won't be that bad. Now hold still, this may hurt a little. Oh, Amanda, if he's going to be a little child about this, go hold his hand. It's better than giving him something to hold in his mouth."

He felt his ears burn again as Amanda came around sat opposite him on the couch. She was smiling, rolling her eyes, but her face still seemed a little red. "Just do as she says, it'll save us a lot of trouble," she whispered, holding out her hand. With a little bit of nervousness he reached for it, his hand closing tightly on hers. Again he felt the soft skin against his own rough and worn hand, and he had to close his eyes to rid himself of the sensation. He watched as Amanda gently took her other hand to rub a small bruise on his forearm, wincing a little as she did it. Suddenly she stopped, and she leaned in close. "Get ready, she's starting."

Shouting as the hot water touched his back, as well as rubbed around the sore wounds, he tightened his grip on Amanda's hand. Even with his eyes shut tightly and his body turned around he could practically see Mrs. Hall smiling as she treated him. "Calm down, calm down," she shouted over him. "That's not even the worst of it, so suck it up."

"No more play-by-play, if you don't mind," he hissed through his teeth, his back tensed tighter than ever as she continued. He opened one eye and found Amanda holding her hand in front of her mouth, as if hiding a small giggle. "If you think that's funny, you should do it yourself. It's hilarious then."

Amanda rolled her eyes a little. "It can't be that bad." When she felt his glare, she looked away, and he saw she was somewhat unnerved. Her eyes darted between him and Mrs. Hall, who was holding the rag out disgustedly. "Need another?"

"Yes, make it cold water, now," the woman said. "Cold water will help stop the bleeding, which seems to have increased." Her face twisted as she looked down on Jeremy's back, and the latter began to realize that it was slowly oozing out of the thin wounds. "This should feel better than the hot water, dear."

"I hope," he murmured, his hands still clenched tightly from having to endure the pain. "Anything's better than that, I think."

"Yes, I suppose you include the wounds themselves in that 'anything', young one?" Her sarcastic tone betrayed a small grin as she took the rag from Amanda. "Sit down with him again, Amanda. Though it shouldn't hurt as much, I believe." She pointed over his head to the couch seat in front of him, and the girl did as she was told. Though it was still slightly awkward, he held her hand, tightening his grip whenever the stings resumed. His eyes were closed and his face was slightly contorted as he held still.

It wasn't long before the cleaning was finished, and Mrs. Hall pulled the shirt down over his still-damp back. "There, now. That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" She patted him gently on the shoulder as he quickly released Amanda's hand. His gaze never moved toward her, like he was sure not to pay the young girl any attention. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up to Mrs. Hall. "Of course, we're just letting you rest before we actually cover them up. Can't have them unbandaged. Uh, Amanda, do you mind if..." She paused, looking down at Jeremy, nudging his shoulder a little.

He jumped slightly, looking about in an anxious manner. "J-Jeremy," he murmured. Mrs. Hall nodded.

"If Jeremy and I go clean up in your mom and dad's bathroom. I fear we'll have to make sure he's completely taken care of, if you know what I mean." Amanda blushed lightly and nodded, waving toward the bedroom door. Jeremy glanced about confusedly, until he finally realized what she meant.

"Wait, what...?" He stood when Mrs. Hall let her hand fall on his shoulder, and followed her lead to the bedroom and bathroom. "You're not really going to..." He began when they were alone in the bathroom. "Are you?"

"No, no," she assured, shutting the bathroom door behind her. "We just needed a more private place to speak, is all." She leaned against the bathroom door, smiling widely. She seemed to be glued to the position, the way she was staring and remaining motionless. "I just... it's amazing... you've..."

Without warning she lunged forward, embracing him in a tight hug. He had to clench his teeth to keep from shouting as she pressed against the newly cleaned wounds. "My back's kinda sore, Meg," he murmured, patting her back as she finally released him. She held his arms against his body, feeling them like she were examining the quality of a matress.

"You're so... thin, young one," she said somewhat sadly. "I thought you'd be stronger than this, to have survived so long."

"I think it's where I'm..." He had an embarrassed expression. "I think I've been..."

"Turned into a human? Yes, yes, I know." Mrs. Hall's grin returned. "Yes, that must be it. Oh, Mark will be so happy to hear this!"

"He's still alive, too?"

"He's been here for years, little one." Her finger traced the cut on his left cheek, and she shook her head. "Yes, he will be pleased. I can't wait until he comes home..."

"Where is he?"

"He works at the school," she explained, "Amanda there has him in class, to beat it all! I imagine he will be pressuring her and her little friends to no limit to tell him what has happened! And can you see his face when he sees you, eyes open and breath running through your body?"

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh, just think, he will be so happy to know that you've returned! I myself am quite giddy, you see..."

"Meg..."

"And nothing assures me more of your identity than the tone of your voice! No matter if I hadn't seen you in a hundred years, your voice would still ring in my ears! Oh, how well I recall that lively young high pitch of yours! Tell me, when did it deepen?"

"Is that really impor-"

"Oh, your mother is so prominent in you, now! So many years ago I thought for sure you would come out identical to your father, but here we are, me seeing Victoria in your eyes..."

"Meg!" He finally silenced her, instinctively thrusting her toward the wall, though weakly and not very intimidating. "Meg, this needs to wait. How do I get back? What if this is permanent?" His tone was desperate, and his hands seemed to be shaking as he spoke. Even as it quivered, his eyes ran to it, and he flexed his fingers once more to make sure it was even real. "Really, Meg, what if it can't be undone?"

"Oh, I assure you it is very possible that you will not stay that way forever!" she said cheerfully. Her expression faded as she thought it over. "Wait, how was this forced upon you? A potion, a spell, a curse...?"

"Potion," he said quickly, whispering to avoid being heard. "Some kind of... blackish-green potion."

The atmosphere lightened as she released a sigh of relief. "Then it is only temporary. It will wear off on its own, dear one." She gripped his arms tightly, squeezing them in a firm grip and whirling him around so that his chest was against the wall. He stifled a shout of pain as she pressed him closer to the wall, a playful, cat-like growl coming from behind him. "Oh, so weak! If even I can do this much to you, it is best that you see no one other than those in this house. You could be picked up and tossed about like a rag." She released her grip, and his knees buckled beneath him. "Now get up, and we can go outside again to cover up those scratches. Come along." She opened the door and walked out into the bedroom and the living room, leading Jeremy by the hand.

"We're all clear," she assured calmly. "Now, where are the bandages, Miss Jameson?" She smiled as she said her name formally, rushing to the drawers to search for something to wrap up the newly cleaned wounds.

"Right here. I went and got them while you were in there." Amanda tossed the small box of Band-Aids to the quick-reflexed Mrs. Hall, who somewhat laughed when she examined the small covers. "They're all we have. We don't exactly expect some guy to randomly turn up here with cuts as long as my arm." She snickered a little when Mrs. Hall showed Jeremy the small bandages, and he rolled his eyes. "If you don't like them, you can just bleed, if you want."

"Put 'em on," he groaned, as Mrs. Hall pulled up his shirt over his head. "Just take it off. It'll be easier." Though he noticeably blushed when Mrs. Hall finally jerked the tight shirt off his body, he seemed to be the only one who noticed. To him, at least. Amanda, unbeknownst to him, now found herself gawking at the thin, scarred frame, blinking several times as she examined each scratch, cut, and gash that was on his back or side. Maybe that's why he was so pale, she figured. He'd lost enough blood out of those to keep the blood reserves going for years.

"Lean forward, dear," Mrs. Hall instructed. He was doing as he was told, but was forced down faster by the woman. He cringed at the sting of the Neosporin she applied to each cut, or how ever many she could cover with it. "It may sting, but it's good for you. Hold still, hold still."

This whole ordeal continued for what felt like hours to Jeremy, minutes to Amanda and Mrs. Hall. However long it was, it wasn't terribly long until he was fully clothed again and waving the housewife goodbye. Then he and Amanda were alone. After the realization sank in, he inhaled deeply. She sat down on the couch, casually resting. "So," she began, fidgeting a little, "Where are you from?"

His mind drew a blank. Gulping, he turned to face her, trying to think of a story to tell.

* * *

_Erilis: Ah, Mrs. Hall reminds me of the crazy, psychotic relatives we all have that want to know the insanely detailed portions of your life, including things that shouldn't be asked about..._

_Diego: ... You don't have any relatives like that._

_Erilis: I know, and I'm so glad. Read and review, folks!_


	7. Attractions

Chapter 7: Attractions

"Here, sit down," Amanda offered, scooting down a bit on the couch and patting the cushion. Reluctant, Jeremy sat down next to her. He tried to avoid eye contact; he couldn't help but notice she was slightly attractive. _That's the last thing I need,_ he thought, gulping a little. He finally looked up to her, and felt a light tingle pass through his arm. The way her eyes reflected light... just sent shivers through him. "So, where are you from?"

"Uh, I..." he stuttered, eyes darting from side to side. "I... I'm from..." His eyes widened. He couldn't think of any cities in the human world. What if she found him out? How would a human react if they knew? How would this one react...?

Even she seemed to be a little anxious, and a little astounded by the way he couldn't 'remember' his home. "How hard did they hit you?" she asked, sort of laughing. Jeremy suddenly had an idea.

"Pretty hard," he said, massaging a sore area on his arm that was covered by a bandage. "Maybe that's it. I just can't remember." He let out a subtle sigh of relief when she shook her head in sympathy. "I didn't think you really could get hit that hard, but I guess you can..." His voice trailed off as he looked to Amanda, making sure she bought it. She seemed to, so he leaned back, relaxing. As silence set in again, he found himself examing his hands again; moving them around, flexing them, just touching the tips of his fingers just to make sure they were actually his still. _It's just unbelieveable,_ he thought, shaking his head. _All these years humans were just more-than-likely imaginary things... now I'm sitting here next to one? Not to mention... I _am_ one..._

"Are you tired?" Amanda offered suddenly, shaking him out of his thoughts. He shook his head, almost afraid to actually look at her. She shrugged and leaned back also, her head resting on the top of the back cushion. "Glad you're not. I haven't even gone anywhere and I'm beat. Can I trust you by yourself?" He looked up at her at last when she asked, and felt the tingle again. Her eyes were closed, like she was talking in her sleep, and his heart thumped. She really _was_ attractive.

"Uh, yeah," he said, trying to fudge a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure you could. I don't really have much interest in anything you have, if that's what you're worried about." He closed his eyes and breathed a light curse when he realized what he'd said. Insulting a lady's home and belongings... good job, stupid.

To his surprise, she only laughed and patted his shoulder. "Okay, I'll trust you this time," she said, stretching her arms and standing off the couch. She yawned rather widely, waiting a second before she bashfully covered her mouth in politeness. "Rest all you want, and get whatever you want to eat from the fridge. I'm going to get a little more sleep, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all," he called after her, standing up as well. "Uh, have a nice rest." He watched her exit through the opposite hallway, before turning into a door and shutting it behind her. A sigh of relief, and his legs gave out, his hind-end making contact with the couch cushion rather sloppily. He rested his head on the back, breathing a little to clear his mind. There was no denying that this human was friendly, with or without his ability to decipher this by smell. There was also no denying her modest beauty; she was no gorgeous model, but certainly had her own sort locked behind the seemingly shy exterior. _This is gonna be a long stay_, he thought, his hand covering his closed eyes in an effort to further shade them so he could find a little peace.

----------------

Amanda yawned again as she shut the door behind her, sitting down on the foot of her bed. The soft fabric was cool from not being inhabited in a few hours, and refreshing. She laid down, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts kept straying to the stranger in the living room; questions of his identity, his home, his life began swirling about in her mind. Why was Mrs. Hall so intent on meeting him? Why did he end up here? Who was he, really? And... what was it about him that was so... _different_? She'd never felt this way about anything else... well, except for a few times, now that she thought about it. She'd felt it when she first met Bethany and Chris. Even Gary had that odd feeling about him. Now that Jeremy was here... she could tell something was up. She didn't know any others that made her sense it. Maybe there was something special about them...

She scoffed at the thought. How stupid did that sound? She continued to think of what the answer could be as she pulled her legs beneath the bedcovers, blushing more and more as she began thinking of him more and more. Dazed and confused, yes, he was, but... something behind his eyes, though apparently not very bright, betrayed that he had an intriguing past behind him, not to mention he had a look about him. She couldn't quite define this 'look', but she was fond of it. A commanding stare, and yet modest and humble; a regal air that was brought back down by his unseemingly appearance; a potentially strong, powerful body, and yet so gentle and soft in appearance and manner. And those eyes... she couldn't get over them. All he needed was food and healthier circumstances, and maybe...

Amanda coughed loudly as she tried not to finish that thought. What, now she was thinking some homeless man wasn't just interesting, but somewhat... _cute_ in the eyes? If Bethany had heard that, she'd slapped her. What in the world could've given her that idea? This man was nothing more than... than... a hobo. That was it. A hobo. That's all he could be... right?

She rolled over in the bed and tried to put Jeremy out of her mind, thinking of school and such instead; wondering about her parents' trip, classes she'd miss, how confused her friends would be when she told them the story... And maybe, just maybe, she could share her private thought with Bethany. At least she'd tell it like it was, and that was what she needed then. Then again, knowing her, she'd just 'aww' and 'that's so sweet' her to death. Amanda groaned at the thought.

Again she tried to get him out of her mind, to no avail. She couldn't even get to sleep for thoughts of him. _Why can't you get ouf of my head?_ she thought, sighing. Why couldn't he just stay out? Why... She shook her head. Why was this even bothering her?

Frustrated, she rolled over in the bed and shut her eyes. She needed to get to sleep, if that would stop the thoughts of him. He was just someone she was helping. Nothing more than that.

----------------

He woke with a start, finding himself laying down on the couch he'd sat down on earlier. How much time had passed? It felt like twenty seconds, but it had to have been an hour. Jeremy yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Still human. So he wasn't dreaming earlier. He groaned a little, staring at the hallway that the girl from before had gone down. His ears burned as he blushed lightly, recalling his thoughts on her. She really was something to look at, he'd admit...

He shook his head. He couldn't let himself be taken back by a human girl. He had to be focused on figuring out his situation and how to get out of it. Maybe if he could find Mark or Meghan alone and... and... he couldn't think of anything he could do. He would just have to wait for the potion to run its course... but how long would that take? It could be years for all he knew. Or maybe even decades. Then again, it could be days, weeks, or even hours.

At the sudden feeling of nausea, a wave of fear swept over him. Jeremy clutched his thin stomach, nervously breathing as he began looking around to make sure he was alone. Whether or not he was changing back, he couldn't let Amanda see. What if she was for the enemy? What if...

Jeremy sat silent as the nausea wore off. Amanda an enemy? Impossible! She couldn't... No, no, she couldn't be. She seemed way too naive about it. That, and he didn't much like the idea of someone like her being...

'Someone like her'? What was he thinking by that? Even he couldn't seem to figure out his own mental meaning... Maybe someone as nice? Compassionate? Or even... attractive? Much as he wanted to deny it, he was starting to lean for the last option. "That's great," he thought aloud, sighing as he scratched his head. He looked up suddenly as the door from the hall opened, and the girl exited her bedroom to come back to the living room. Out of bred-in civility, he stood, clearing his throat as she came in. She glanced immediately to him, a tired look in her eyes.

"So, have you been awake this whole time?" she asked, yawning softly. He shrugged at first, then nodded, not daring to try to speak to her. After the thoughts he'd had about her just seconds before, he was afraid of what would come out. He watched her move about the room, eventually sitting down on the couch, not thinking a thing about how he had stood until she sat. "I tried to take a nap," she said, as if trying to cause conversation, "but couldn't. Too... too nervous about... about something." He noticed her odd manners, how she seemed a little hesitant to speak herself.

As he sat down, he said nothing. She didn't either, which sort of made him wonder. However, it was his silence that unnerved her. What was he thinking about her? Was she wearing her mind on her sleeve? Was that why he was so quiet? Amanda couldn't resist a light smile at her own thought. No, that would be a little too self-centered for a guy to immediately assume he was liked or admired. Then again, she hadn't known him for a day, so maybe... No. Just... just no.

To bring him out of that uneasy silence, she attempted conversation again. "So... any idea where you're from, now?" She looked hopefully back at her little patient, making a mental note of how he oddly appeared more healthy already. Maybe he would recover quickly and she could send him on his way.

"Uh, no, not really," he said, looking away himself. "I think I was hit pretty hard. Sorry."

"No problem," she said, though something told him she'd rather have him out quickly. He'd much rather _be_ out quickly. He couldn't stand to be so far away from someone who could help him... then again, the Halls were apparently right next door... maybe he'd be okay...

Amanda jumped when he suddenly coughed, going into a fit-like succession. His hand that wasn't covering his mouth was clenching the couch cushion, and, when he stopped, didn't relenquish his grip. He struggled for breath a moment after he finished coughing, apparently in a little bit of pain. He held his chest with his previously occupied hand, and breathed hard. "Are... are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy nodded, though rubbed his eyes, which had watered in his little episode. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I think it's just where I'm... you know..." He indicated his unhealthy physique, and she nodded in understanding. "I think... can I go back to bed? I mean, if it's okay..."

"Why wouldn't it be?" She stood, opening her parents' bedroom door and standing aside. "Feel free to use that as your bedroom." As he walked inside, she added, "Anytime you want." She shut the door after him, wishing him a good rest. Now she could think properly, she figured, because he was out of the way now.

_Why does he bother me so much?_ she thought as she sat alone on the couch. _Why does it matter to me?_ She couldn't really think of an answer. She could only wait until school was over and Chris could come by... Chris! Maybe he could tell her...

The phone rang suddenly, and she quickly reached for it to avoid waking Jeremy. She answered it, and was almost amazed to hear Chris' whispering voice on the other end. "Amanda? Amanda, where are you?"

"Well, considering you called home and I answered..." She stopped, and he laughed a little. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom stall," he said. "You know, the one they don't really put anyone on duty in. It's the only place I could go and be able to use this. Why aren't you here?"

"Because I'd left my homework folder here when I started to leave," she began, thinking of the events making her a little overly happy, "and when I came inside to get it, Jeremy was awake. I had to feed him, of course, but..."

"Jeremy?" Chris' voice repeated, "Who's Jeremy?"

"Oh, that's his name," she said. "You know, the guy we brought in last night? Mrs. Hall's already tended to him, now."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Amanda smiled a little, already able to see Chris' wince and facial expression. She recalled the time when Mrs. Hall helped him with just a simple burn, how she'd seen him shed a tear for the first time. And that was just last year. "Oh, and... I was wondering..."

"Shoot," he said, and she went on.

"Well... I've been thinking, and... Listen, can you come by later? Alone? I really need to talk to you."

"Well... yeah. Sure. I'll be there." A pause. "Oh, shoot. Hey, Amanda, bell's ringing. I'll be there this evening. Okay?" They said their goodbyes and hung up, and Amanda rested again on the couch. Good ol' Chris. Mr. Hall had always called him 'wise beyond his years', and one would almost say he had a bit of foresight when he did things. He handled his work at school with the most caution and seriousness, and was a little disappointed when his three friends didn't live up to it. He was the sort that you could always talk to, the one you could just vent to and he'd just smile and nod. Amanda knew she always felt better when she talked to him.

It was becoming more and more obvious (to everyone else, not really Amanda) that Chris paid more attention to her than to anyone else. He was always willing to do something for her, even when it meant compromising one of his values (like the whole 'begging to 'compare answers'' thing). Like now. He was more than ready to speak with her when she needed him. In fact, a small rumor was going around that he actually liked her in the way she liked Josh. Maybe he was just trying to show her that he'd be better than that guy. But nonetheless, Amanda didn't really know about the rumor, and didn't notice his attempts. That only made it worse when she started asking him if he thought Josh would be too high up for her, not knowing what it meant to him. Ignorance is bliss, no?

Either way, he was coming that night, and she couldn't really wait to speak with him. She needed answers, and she needed them right then.

* * *

_Erilis: Ah, hormones._

_Diego: -nudge-_

_Erilis: Ah yes. My one and only reviewer. xP No, I wouldn't say it belongs in a book, but thank you for your opinion. For one thing, if it got in, people would be ticked about that whole 'copyright thing' since I'm using a franchise. Second, they'd hate it, because they'd be like, 'Ew, this sucks.' And yes, it is a rewrite. Yes, it does kick the original's butt. But it isn't that grand anyway. Thanks for your opinion!_

_Diego: How nice. R&R... that one person (and whoever else decides to)._


	8. Chris' Duty

Chapter 8: Chris' Duty

Amanda hurriedly opened the front door when the knock resounded, and smiled as Chris stepped in. He smiled as well, nodding to her as he came inside. She took one last look outside to make sure no one was following, and shut the door behind him. Chris took a seat on the couch, leaning over and clasping his hands together as she took the other end's seat. "So. What's wrong?"

"It's... Jeremy," she said, a little bashful at the thought.

"Yeah, I thought you said he was awake." He raised a brow as she nodded. "So where is he?"

"Back in bed," she answered. "He went to sleep a few minutes before you called this morning." She was fidgeting a little, and he noticed.

"Something wrong with him?" Concerned, Chris stood to go and check inside the bedroom, but Amanda stopped him.

"No, he's fine. It's... something's just been bugging me." She sat him back down, before finally beginning. "He won't get out of my head. I mean, he just keeps coming back. I can't stop thinking about him."

Chris' slight grin faded a little. "Josh?"

"No, Jeremy," she said. "And, call me crazy, but... his eyes are cute."

"What?!"

"Hey, don't ask me. Nothing else is really that great, I know. But... something just keeps me from saying anything bad about him when he looks at me. It's like... commanding. I can't really describe it." She looked up at Chris, who was staring at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"...You're serious?" he asked, raising a brow. She nodded, and he finally let himself laugh. Loudly. "I can't believe you!"

"You think I'm enjoying this?" She couldn't help but smile a bit. "It's kinda weird. I mean... this total stranger shows up and I can't stop thinking about him. Just different. So... so different."

"What do you mean by different?" Chris asked, interested.

"Well..." She paused, coloring as she continued. "He's different from everyone else, but he's... he's like you and Bethany and Gary. You four are... just special or something. Nobody else I know has that... except.." Her voice trailed off.

"Except who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hall," she said finally. "I know it's stupid, but... all of you just give me weird feelings sometimes. Like you're as different from everyone else as you could be." She gawked at him a moment, as if having one of those feelings at that moment. Chris just stared back, though he was nervously fidgeting about something.

"Well, uh..." He shrugged, unable to come up with anything. "Maybe you're just nuts." Amanda laughed. "But seriously, why would you think we're so different?"

"I don't know."

"We're not really," he said quickly. "Must just be you." Now he seemed especially anxious, and she said so. "I'm not anxious, I'm just... tired. I'm gonna leave. Rough day at school for those of us who actually went." He playfully sneered as he walked out of the house, and Amanda wished him good night. Oh, how she regretted this meeting! She just made a fool of herself in front of her friend. Deciding and hoping he wouldn't mention it to anyone else, she started for bed, until she heard Jeremy's door open.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his head poking out of the crack in the doorway. A chill ran down her back just as he looked at her, and a sudden feeling of respect came to her mind. "Amanda? Amanda, is something wrong?"

His words snapped her out of her trance. "Oh. Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just... tired." She smiled as she used Chris' excuse, before he nodded and went back to his own bed, the door shut behind him. She went on to hers, and she slept the rest of the night.

-----------------

As darkness began to set in around the suburbs of New York, Chris pulled his jacket closer to him. His breath was visible now, and chilly was turning into cold. He hadn't been fond of riding buses or anything to school or anywhere else; walking suited him just fine. It was how he was used to travelling anyway. All these people, so used to their little cars and such... almost made him wonder how they could do some of it without a little magic in it.

He had taken up residence in a small one-bedroom house in the suburbs, a little ways away from Amanda's. It was a quaint little setting; his mother would've fainted if she saw the pure adequacy. He hadn't cared much for gardening or decorating (except for Christmas; he always enjoyed that, especially when Bethany and Amanda jokingly put up the brightest and tackiest things they could find at a Wal-Mart), but now he set out a small fern-like object in the hedges around his home. It in itself was nothing special, but he thought it would do its function. The signal was placed, everything was now in motion.

His mailbox had its flag stuck in the air, as it normally would if something was in it. He bit his lip; he knew what was probably in there. He quietly and almost suspiciously opened it and took out the small letter in an envelope and closed it back, setting the flag down. He could either read it there or wait until the safety of his home; he chose the latter.

The inside of his house was nothing special. Most of the walls were lined with small, mediocre bookshelves that were in reality half-empty, as most of them were either on the table with a page marked or sitting in a small chair near a quaint gas fireplace. He never could finish books, especially the exciting ones. He'd spoil them himself on accident. Sometimes the sight-beholding was a gift and a curse, the latter usually when it came to recreational matters (in other words, the _Sopranos_ finale was even worse for him). But now wasn't the time to worry about cleaning up or resting. Work was to be done. The way had to be prepared. Things had to be known.

Without even sitting down, he broke the small red wax seal on the back of the envelope and began reading the surprisingly short letter. It went something like this:

Lieutenant,

The eagle has come, but so has the serpent. Be wary.

M. H.

He shut his eyes in quiet frustration. That didn't take long. It seemed the 'serpent' was always close behind, ever nearing, ever following... ever catching... But now was the time for the serpent to be put to silence. This information, though seemingly trivial, was of the utmost importance. So his ideas _were_ true. And no one under the serpent's command needed to know. He knew well that he had eyes and ears everywhere, even in Chris' own home, so he quickly tossed it in the gas fire, watching it to make sure it would burn. It was a slow matter, but it finally finished the task. Not a word was left coherant. That was the point. 

Immediately he began searching through the countless titles in his living room alone, before finally grinning with pride as he found the volume he desired: _Humanity and the Relevance Thereof_. He himself had been studying it most eagerly, and now he could start putting it to action. He saw that humans were, in the Neopian scheme of things, rather useless now that the worlds had parted. However, sometimes humanity had been means of peacefully and silently transporting someone to another, usually something so secret the sender believed that not even the world of Neopia itself should see. He quickly saw that this was the problem here. Now he had to work on reversing it so that everything could be carried out quickly; there was no time to waste. In order for the city to be restored, the king had to be restored also, in so many ways.

Chris had found several ways of speeding the process of resuming one's natural form in that book alone. He'd already tried a couple, even if no one else had noticed it. One would've been successful, if he'd been able to actually see and meet with the victim. But, seeing as how Amanda was now involved, he'd have to begin to work around it. He was jotting down notes, most of them possible ways to begin the 'treatment' without her noticing. _Make the spice into some sort of pill and tell them it's a vitamin? Slip something into his drink? Either way... I'd have to get him out before she saw the results..._ His mind was racked with the turmoil. The so-called 'captive' would be gaining strength on a daily, seemingly hourly basis, and she no doubt saw a difference already. And now seeing what he was most afraid of now beginning to come true... he had to put an end to it.

After he'd taken enough notes to satisfy a college professor, Chris slammed the book shut, sighing a little. "I've seen what comes of this, Amanda," he murmured, as if trying to sound out what he should say if she did find out, "One will meet their end, unless this is broken off as early as possible... You don't see it now, but it's coming." His eyes wandered to a small sketch made by his own father so many years ago, a sloppy portrait of a griffin-like shape in a rampant state. The rampant Eyrie. His hand fell on it, and he sighed. "And neither do you, my lord..." Suddenly his mind was made up, and he grabbed his jacket again. He'd have to take drastic measures to ensure of his own sight not coming true.

It was a long, cold walk to Amanda's home closer toward the city, but the distance was good for any hasty travelling - such as this - that had to be done. The window he knew was her parents' came first, and he breathed deeply as he began walking toward her front step. He hurriedly rapped on the door, fidgeting in the cold winter air.

Amanda answered, but he was a little guilty for waking her from her sleep (as apparently he'd done so, judging from the looks of her). She yawned in surprise when she recognized who stood there, but stood aside when he ordered to be let inside. "What's wrong?" she asked, still half-yawning. Chris' eyes, which were bolting from her to the bedroom door, finally rested on the former position.

"I need to see Jeremy," he said, still panting a little from his rushed walk there. "I have something that should help him. And I need to talk with him. In private. Alone."

"Okay, okay, I get it," she snapped, shaking her head and showing him inside the bedroom. Jeremy, who hadn't really slept any since Chris' first departure, sat up instantly, almost in a defensive manner. "Chris wants to talk to you," she said, patting her friend on the shoulder as she walked out and shut them in.

Jeremy's eyes focused on Chris now, and he was getting more and more uneasy. "Well? What is it?"

He didn't answer; he just stepped forward, taking a small plastic Ziploc baggie from his pocket. Inside was a small light brown sack-like thing with four or five stems growing out of it, two leaf-heads with smiley faces on them gawking back at them both. "Do you know what these are?"

Jeremy just stared, a little afraid, judging from his expression. Chris became frustrated when he answered that he didn't, when it was obvious he did. "Yes, you do. I know you do. Tell me what these are. It's important."

"I don't know what they are!" he snapped, getting angry himself.

"Yes. You. Do. Tell me." Though he hated to for pure reason of being made known to everyone and their dog, Chris calmly allowed long, coal-black claws to take the place of his fingers, and the rest of his hand resume their normal form as a blue otter-like paw. Instantly Jeremy saw what he meant. "Now maybe you can tell me."

"Cheery Plants," he grumbled, as Chris shifted his arm back. "Why? What difference does it make if I know what they are or not? Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Christopher C. Tomlin," he answered in a whisper, aware that Amanda, who liked to eavesdrop, may be doing just that, "You know, CCT?" He grinned a little as the old nickname came to mind. "The one that always was one step ahead of you in class."

"You were three years older than me!" he said indignantly, before catching himself. "CCT? It's really... you're a lieutenant? For who?" He watched as he began setting out the small sack-like structure of the Cheery Plant, tearing the stems from it and shoving them down inside it. "And... what are you doing?"

"For one, yes, I am a lieutenant. I'm under Tavi, actually. And," he finished, taking a small match and striking it. He lit the little mass of foilage inside the sack, and let it smolder before it became like a candle for the room. "I'm fixing this up for you. It'll help you get back to normal faster. I'd say the potion you were given would make you last about two weeks, tops. This should make it just one. I'll keep helping out, too. We can't afford to have you take so long."

For a moment, Jeremy felt important, but wasn't sure why. Then it hit him, and the rest of the scenario came into place. "Oh. Won't Amanda notice those, though?"

"Ah, I'll just tell her it'll clear up your..." he paused, glancing back over his shoulder at Jeremy. "You've been coughing, right?" Jeremy nodded, but before he could actully answer, Chris finished, "I'll tell her it's clearing up whatever's in your lungs. Don't worry, by the way; nothing's there."

"Thanks," he said, though still fidgeted with his hands. "So are you... you know... did they get you?"

For a moment it took Chris a moment to understand what he meant, but he shook his head. "Nah. Willingly. Maybe when you're back to normal, I'll help." He winked mischievously. "It's fun when you're in a testy mood and there's nothing but humans all around you. Even better when there's a small chance of being caught."

Silence followed, and Chris finally had the 'candle' where he wanted it. "It won't go out until you're almost done, so keep an eye on it," he warned, still glancing at it. "And be sure to at least be alone in this room for one full hour. The longer, the faster, the better. Sleeping in here while its fresh will do wonders, I'm sure."

"Where'd you learn this, anyway?" he asked, getting out of the bed to stand up. He was a few inches taller than Chris, who had to look up a little when he answered.

"I read in my free time," he said simply, patting his shoulder. "Take care, Sir." He paused, a light chuckle escaping him. "Look who's in the higher position now, huh?" With one last rueful grin, he turned and left the bedroom and the house, to return to his own with a healthy concious.

* * *

_Erilis: Here we are, another chapter updated in this thrilling saga. Dramatic, no?_

_Diego: o.o Just read and review._


	9. Cerberu Returns

Chapter 9: Cerberu Returns

Over the next couple of days, Jeremy's condition changed radically with the new 'treatment' installed. The next morning alone he'd gained quite a bit of weight, and had a much better countenence even when upset or reverent. His long fits of coughing were now about as reoccuring and long as this sentence. He was getting full when he ate, a sign of some food having to be stored, and he was consequently feeling much more up to things than before. Amanda especially noticed this, since she had to keep him. Every few minutes when they were alone in a room together she'd find herself scanning him over and over, eventually finding that he was much improved than the last hour. He even seemed happier and less worried; she also happened to catch him scooting a little closer to her every now and then. Creepy at first but humorous later.

That evening after she returned from school, Amanda smelled faintly the scent of the burning plant in her parents' bedroom. In a little bit of fear for what it was, she opened to see, and was quite astonished by the thing there. It was as if the plant wasn't being consumed at all by the tiny flame, but it was burning right along. For what felt like five minutes she just stared and watched, as if she expected it to speak or do something amazing. So far, nothing.

Jeremy had been in the bathroom attached to that room, and when he exited both were quite startled. At first his face went pale when he saw that she'd discovered the plant, and he hastily began stammering an explanation. At first she thought the first thing that would come to all our minds (and I'm sure you know what I mean), but she quickly dismissed it; it would've been more noticeable sooner, if what he said was true. "It's been here since Chris came a few nights ago," he said, biting his lip when he realized he probably just gave him away. "It's... to keep my congestion down, he said."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding, though still seemed confused. "That explains why the coughing's went down." She tried to understand just what this was, and why he was so nervous about explaining it, but eventually figured that it was best not to ask; Chris knew what he was doing.

Jeremy came up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the plant she was still staring at. His hand suddenly rested on her left shoulder, and she jumped. She glanced back at him, suddenly feeling that same sensation she had been for a while... although now it had evolved into a sort of awe. Almost... a kingly gaze, she decided. Quickly it was dismissed; how foolish that seemed! A kingly gaze... she sounded like some crazy person who believed in stuff like that. Still... there wasn't much of another way to describe it. The man in front of her... something was so off about him. Especially today.

"You... you okay?" he asked, noticing that she had been staring him directly in the eyes for quite some time. "Amanda... you're the staring type of person, aren't you? I don't think I've seen a moment where you're _not_ staring..."

"Sorry," she said quickly, forcing a laugh. "It's just... I don't know. I've been feeling weird lately." Without much else for a response, she hurriedly left the room, leaving him to lean against the dresser to ponder on what just happened. The strong fumes of the plant was more noticeable now, he realized, and thought his back was bothering him a little. If what he thought was true, he had maybe less than four days of humanity left. His sense of smell was already stronger, as he could see with the plant fumes, and his sight was getting worse (he'd noticed that his sight was better since he had no hearing or smell to make up for it during his humanity). He even thought he could feel his feet cramping up more often. Just how long would this take...?

There could be one way to speed up the process, he figured. He leaned down, being careful not to get too close to the flame, and inhaled deeply. Instantly his coughing started up, and he felt like he felt all the more Gelert than he had. He leaned against the dresser again, having to shake the scent out of his head. He gagged a little; a more foul smell he'd never encountered!

Suddenly the flame shrunk a little, and he found himself staring at it as Amanda had. _It won't go out until you're almost done..._ that's what Chris had warned. He'd gotten so much closer just by that one huff... maybe one more...? No, best not risk it. He'd have to find enough time to summon the Halls' help, Chris, anyone else that happened to be there...

He stood up straight when the door to the bedroom opened, and Amanda rushed inside. She tugged at his arm, dragging him with her as she began to find shoes for him. "Mr. Hall called from his cell phone in the park," she explained, releasing his arm as she found a suitable set of footwear. "He says he wants to meet with both of us. He really stressed the _both_ part." She couldn't help but smile a bit as she anticipated Hall's greeting, if his wife's was any indication. Jeremy found putting on the shoes to be a tad awkward, seeing as how he normally never had to use them, but eventually managed to get them on. Immediately after he was dragged to Amanda's car, which hurriedly sped off toward the park where Mr. Hall was waiting.

Even the car ride over was filled with awkward silence. Every now and then Jeremy would notice his arms, his body in general, and how he'd seemingly gained so much weight in the past few hours, and sometimes he'd even flex his arm just to see how much muscle he'd gained. It was quite amazing, even to him; he knew that most of the weight and muscle lost was a result of his hurried transformation. Amanda noticed as well, and couldn't help but smile as she saw it. He looked so... _good_ now. Healthy, calmer, more... more of that something-or-other. Not to mention he was a little (and just a little) handsome in her eyes. At that thought she bit her lip. Maybe Chris was right about the 'going nuts' thing...

The park came in sight, but as his eyes caught it Jeremy tensed. He knew something about the place was off, so much that even Amanda sensed something. The place seemed darker, though the sky was cloudless, and the entire place seemed like it was packed with something, a tight, closed-off atmosphere. Jeremy kept a cold chill as they walked through it, until he caught sight of Mark, who was just standing out in the middle of the park.

Amanda waved and called, but no response came. No wave, no shout, no anything. She tried again, this time louder, but the same ocurred. As they neared both quickly saw that something was wrong, and that Mr. Hall had somehow been transfixed with something. He stared straight forward, posture like that of a disciplined soldier. Standing almost as regally as she recalled thinking Jeremy, she almost didn't notice the shadow that crawled along the trees that circled the small area.

It was Jeremy that shouted and tackled her to bring her down. At first she screamed and thrashed, but silenced when she saw the things diving at them. Large yellowish orange birds grinned - actually _grinned_ - darkly at them, teeth showing through the beak that had enough points hanging from the edges to suffice without them. Black spikes ran from the tops of their heads to the ends of their long tails, and massive wings held them aloft. Talons about as long as her entire face were flexed out, as if to be used on the two. Their red eyes glared down, and both were sore afraid.

"Lookie lookie, the king and his lady!" one of them chirped, as they circled about. As they lowered to the ground, now walking with those horrible taloned feet, Amanda struggled to get up but faltered with Jeremy's weight still on top of her. "Now this is a fine situation, is it not?" The birds continued to snicker as they circled, wings folded tightly to their sides. The three creatures never took their eyes off them, which made it near impossible to move.

The other two began mocking now, and the other joined in frequently. Wisecracks about many things that shouldn't be repeated in this account, including their current position, plagued their minds, although a fear of why Mr. Hall was still standing erect worried them. Then they had their answer. The birds scattered as a massive wolf-like creature stepped from darker part of the park, now apparently blocked from the light of the sun. The flying monsters perched on seperate trees, watching with interest as their master laughed menacingly. "Lord Cerberu, we bring them to you," the leader of them said proudly, puffing out his feathered chest.

Jeremy's stomach turned at the mention of the beast's name. Cerberu? Ceberu was... _here_? Why? What could he have to do with... It hit him instantly now that he thought. Cerberu found out his business wasn't done, and now he was coming to complete his task.

"I see you have," the Lupe sneered in reply to the Darigan Pteri's boast. "And you bring his little human lover with him. How wasteful of time. I wasn't planning on killing you both." Boredly examining his claws, the grey eyes would occasionally look up to see if they'd moved. Still yet, they remained, and Amanda was starting to get a little uncomfortable (for so, _so_ many reasons). A light chuckle escaped the armored muzzle. "Well? Will you not stand and fight? I see no purpose for lying down just now, _Dear Sire._"

It was that comment that got Jeremy riled, and he practically leaped off Amanda to try and wrestle with Cerberu. For some reason he thought his claws and fangs had been returned, but it only took one swipe of Cerberu's claw to send him flying back, stomach area bleeding. Amanda was terrified as Jeremy continually assaulted the beast, and the latter mocked the former with such ferocity she was feeling sorry for him. Why was he trying, though? He wasn't able to take on something like... like _that_. Whatever it was, it would kill him soon if he didn't get out of there...

A thick stick lay nearby, apparently accidentally knocked from the tree by the Pteris. It was all she could do to think of picking it up and bringing it down on Cerberu's tail, but when she attempted the birds began squealing about it and started to dive at her. By the time they finally left her alone, she'd managed three cuts on her arm, one rip in the back of her shirt (as well as a small gash where it had penetrated skin), and several splinters in her fingers. She hunkered down, hiding behind one of the trees the Pteris weren't close to. Her eyes caught Jeremy still in the fight, and his abnormally large teeth were bared as in a dog's snarl. Even his fingernails seemed a little longer as he swiped at the beast's head with his hand open. What was he trying to do?

She screamed when the monster's claws knocked Jeremy down, and closed her eyes tightly. She waited for his final death cry, to signal the last shots of pain that would kill him... but instead the beast roared. Amanda's eyes opened to see that Jeremy had clamped his own teeth on an exposed bit of skin on the monster's leg, and she was almost equally frightened. Words couldn't describe the fear that was tearing her chest apart; tears streamed from her eyes as she waited for the monster to finally kill Jeremy, whose 'handsome' eyes had now went from regal and sophisticated to wild and untamed. _What are you?_ she thought, almost afraid to find out the answer. "What are you?"

Her unplanned scream seemingly startled him from the wildness, and he was backing away from a recooperating Cerberu. His eyes wandered from the monster to Amanda and back again, and he suddenly doubled over in pain. Cerberu laughed wickedly. "How different your scent has become, Sire! Could it be you are returning? Look at you," the monster snarled, finishing with his wound as he stood over a now on-the-ground Jeremy. "Look at you, you're begging, you're _kneeling_ to me. The king has fallen so far, _Sire_! Why, you even appear as a newly matured halfblood, in the state you're in!" As he kept on with his mockery, Jeremy just cringed and winced through bouts of pain. Amanda now clutched the stick again, and began approaching. This time even the Pteris didn't see her.

Jeremy's eyes closed as he awaited his death, but he opened them in surprise when he heard the loud thud the beast made as he fell to the ground. Cerberu's tongue was lolling out the front of his mouth, eyes half closed but with a dazed appearance. He saw Amanda holding the stick in her hand, and cringed from guilt as he realized what sort of state he was in. Though nothing obvious had returned, he knew he was close. For some reason this fight had helped bring him to the brink, and she'd knocked the monster out just before his old self had burst out... or he was killed.

For a moment Amanda glared at Jeremy, who now looked down in fatigue and guilt. When she tired of that, she dropped the stick and rushed to Mr. Hall, who was now awake from his trance. He looked about confusedly, and when he finally recognized her face, she embraced his neck. The middle-aged man was caught off-guard by this, and stood there still, vexed. Jeremy turned about to see just what was happening, and almost growled when he saw. He had no right to be so close! What had he done, other than stand and be a victim? Jeremy had fought... His envy faded. He could understand now why Amanda had been so upset before. _He'd fought._ Humans don't fight beasts like that, especially tooth and claw. He'd scared her away by reverting to instincts. Presently they came forth, she and Mr. Hall, the former still trembling with fear. With an almost pleading gesture, he held out his hand, and Hall took it in a firm grasp. For a moment a grin flashed across his face. "Good strong grip," he murmured, helping him stand. Jeremy didn't reply, as he felt Amanda's stare.

The three walked on, Hall having to be a leaning support for Jeremy since he was still aching. Jeremy didn't try to reconcile with Amanda, but instead kept silent. Still, something kept nagging at the back of his mind. It was then Hall stopped, frozen in his position. Both of them wheeled about, horrified when they saw Cerberu's massive form up on his feet and shaking the dizziness out of his head. The beast growled loudly, menacingly padding toward them. Without the assuringness of Mr. Hall to cling to, Amanda let him go and fastened her arms around Jeremy's body, and he automatically thrust his around her. This action became fodder instantly.

Cerberu's head bobbed in uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, how romantic!" he swooned mockingly, and laughing all the more when he saw Amanda's grip loosen but saw Jeremy's tighten. "Oh, it seems the feelings are not mutual!"

Now Jeremy blushed a little, and Amanda stared at him confusedly. He wasn't about to admit that the past couple of days hadn't just seen an improvement of health, but a change of feelings. He had a feeling that Chris or Mark would know... but neither were able to speak to him now. He half hoped he'd make it out alive to speak with them. Still yet, however, the beast mocked and laughed, until Amanda finally released him completely. Admittedly Jeremy was a little heartbroken, but stood strong nonetheless.

"Now then, let us commence, _Your Highness_," hissed the beast, who seemingly just wanted to get him riled again. Either way then, if he lived, the lady he seemingly valued so much would be repelled. This time he was unsuccessful, for Jeremy caught on and ignored his comments. Instead he and Amanda started running, half-dragging Mr. Hall behind them. Angry, Cerberu pursued, and Jeremy started to feel Mr. Hall coming into conciousness again. They were almost to the car... so close... _so close_...

There was a roaring sound, and all three of them were pinned on the ground by the black creature's weight. Amanda screamed until her voice gave out, panting heavily as she felt as if she would be crushed. Jeremy cringed and winced with additional pain, and tried to pull himself out from underneath the creature. He found he couldn't move his lower body, and finally just gave up. His eyes closed, he waited for the monster to rear up and kill them all, feeling the slight wisps of his breath on the back of his neck. Eventually, however, they stopped, and he tensed.

The relief was great when Cerberu was finally off them, and both were amazed when they saw Mr. Hall shove the limp, lifeless carcass away while pulling a large, dagger-like knife he must've had in his pocket away from a bleeding wound in some unarmored skin. Amanda finally opened her eyes in shock, staring down the gaping mouth lined with whitish-yellow fangs. Jeremy now came to his feet, though knelt back down on his knees to offer her a hand. He cringed with self-reproof when he saw his fingernails were indeed much longer than they had been, and that Amanda had seen as well. She pushed her own torso off the ground, and only reluctantly accepted his offered hand. Even then, as he pulled her to her feet and she had to lean against his chest for support, did she seem a little fearful. His heart leaped when she didn't run away as he thought she would.

"Well then," Mr. Hall said suddenly, snapping them out of a slight trance they'd entered. He pocketed the still bloody knife and glanced around, taking note of the bird creatures still watching, all wide-eyed. He took the knife back out, pointed it in each of their directions, and barked out, "Begone you! This part of this world is no longer yours! Tell that to your little king, tell him we are rising up!" At that last word, the Pteris took to the skies, fluttering off quickly. Amanda stared in awe at her neighbor and history teacher, Jeremy's mouth hanging open in amazement as well. Then the older man pocketed the knife again and turned to the two. "Come on, then. No use standing 'round." He beckoned them follow, and they did, half for fear of Cerberu, and half for fear of Mr. Hall.

* * *

_Erilis: Lots of big paragraphs for your enjoyment!_

_Diego: What happened here?_

_Erilis: Boredom, that's what. Read and review!_


	10. Small Flames

**Chapter 10: Small Flames**

In Amanda's car, the silence and tension were so thick, Jeremy was smothering. Amanda never looked his way, and Mr. Hall only focused on the road ahead, as he was the one driving. The two in the back were rather embarrassed about what Cerberu had said, Jeremy especially. He knew it was totally obvious now, anyway. He'd grown to 'liking' Amanda. It wouldn't be long until it got worse, unless he did something about it...

"You both are very brave," Hall said stately, "standing like you did. It takes great courage to stand in the face of that great beast. But now he is dead, and he will trouble us no more." He went on a tangent about how bold spirits seemed to dwell in both of them, and that they were a right royal pair when it came to the courage they showed in that great battle. Amanda zoned out, seeing as how she was now overrun by questions about what had happened. Everyone seemed to be altering somehow. Nothing was the same... Chris had been acting strangely at school, and Gary and Bethany were following suit. The Halls, too, seemed to be acting different. All because of Jeremy, she reasoned... and now he was adding to the strangeness. His fingernails - she saw him seemingly try to gnaw them shorter, with lengthened canines - had grown amazingly long, in such a short time. What was he? The question rang in her mind again... _What are you?_

Jeremy kept clutching his stomach out of pain, and he was quickly seeing just how fast he was beginning to return to normal. Dizziness plagued his head, and he had to keep closing his eyes as he stared out the window to keep from falling sick. The pain was becoming too much... he broke into a cold sweat, and began moaning somewhat quietly. He had no idea he was even doing it.

Mr. Hall's eyes remained half on the road and half on him as they finally drew close to his and Amanda's home, and they all began to go into a mad frenzy when he pulled into her driveway. Amanda at first tried to help Mr. Hall and Jeremy manage to get inside his home, but the former finally snapped and shooed her away. Once inside, Jeremy was writhing about in pain, and Amanda was still shunned, this time by both the Halls. At last he'd fallen asleep, but even then they paid little attention to her. Instead they spent all their breath mourning and lamenting about how the "poor young lad" was suffering. At last Amanda forced them to give her mind.

"Mr. Hall, what was that thing?" she asked, stepping between both of them and speaking loudly and directly to the man. Instead of an answer, she received a chide from his wife about how she was too loud for "the poor dear" to sleep. At that point the young girl snapped, taking Mr. Hall by the shoulders. "Mr. Hall! That thing in the park, what was it? And those birds! And..." Here her voice lowered. "And Jeremy! Didn't you... you saw his teeth and fingernails!" She was beginning to get overly anxious. "And you! You killed it!"

"Amanda! Amanda, dear!" Mr. Hall said, trying to calm her down. "You must have been blinded by fear! The beast was nothing more than a creature let loose from the zoo, I assure you of it! And the birds were along for the ride."

"They talked to us!"

"A trick of the mind," he said, dismissing it promptly. "And killing the animals was nothing too difficult. Honestly Amanda, the things you saw on the boy here were also tricks of the mind. Come now, little Miss. Now you need to go... My word! Amanda, you're bleeding!" He wheeled her about quickly, observing the bloody gash on her back and the few lines of blood on her arm. That explained why she was now feeling a little dizzy and was pale. He immediately set her down on a chair near the couch where Jeremy slept, and Mrs. Hall began tending to her wounds. Instead of answering the frantic questions she posed, Amanda just sat there and let herself be tended to. She was sick and tired of it. If they weren't going to answer her question, she wasn't going to answer theirs.

Her eyes kept wandering to the man asleep on the couch, her stomach turning in anxiety as she thought of what she'd seen. Whoever... whatever he was, the beast had wanted him. She was just the bonus kill. And he was referred to as a "king" and "Sire", and all that. That explained the authoritative appearance he had, that stern look he could give... she blushed a little as she realized that, though his methods were... strange... he'd fought to try to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe. And she was just going to repay him with thoughts against him.

Breathing became laborious when she ran over what Cerberu had said in the park: _human lover, the king and his lady. _And Jeremy had reacted in a way that was obviously giving it away. Only a few days and he was... he had a crush on her? A man, two years older than she was, that she picked up from the streets, and nursed back to health - who might not even had been human in the first place - ... _liked_ her? Impossible, she decided. But he'd flushed. He'd colored. And so did she.

No, no, Josh Stewart, the quarterback, was her crush, not... Jeremy. But Jeremy was so much... he was almost more handsome than Josh was. Josh was cute. Jeremy was... she couldn't describe it. She knew that no one else would say so, but... Her ears burned. Mr. and Mrs. Hall were staring at her now, as the latter finished applying a bandage to her injured arm and the former picked out the last splinter in her hand. She hadn't even noticed. "Should... should I take Jeremy home with me tonight?" she asked, a little dazed from the experience.

"Yes, but we need a little bit of time alone with him," Mrs. Hall answered, feeling the cold shoulder she had been given before. "If you'd like, you can go home, and we'll help him over when we're through with him." She tried to smile, as if to repent for her misdeeds before. Though grudgingly, Amanda silently forgave her. She also took her up on her offer, and went next door to her home, taking a seat on the couch without much thought to anything else.

"I'm losing it," she murmured, shaking her head as she laid down. "I'm seriously losing it." Amanda, taking advantage of being alone, began to reflect vocally, as she thought it better to think that way. "I mean... seeing some big monster in the park, seeing Jeremy so... messed up..." She paused. "Jeremy in general. I can't believe I actually... and that he..." She blushed at the thought. He'd come to liking her, and she was starting to feel like... she'd come to liking _him_. A shudder ran through her body; it just didn't feel right, and yet...

The phone rang in interruption, and she silently thanked whoever was calling - Chris, if the caller ID was right - for taking her out of the embarassing thought. Still... what if she spilled it? She picked up the phone, spoke into it, and received a shouted scold from the other line. "Chris? You okay?"

"Okay? _Okay?!_" he chided, and she felt like a whipped puppy. "You almost got yourself killed out there!"

"You heard about it?" she gasped, realizing that word definitely travelled fast.

"Oh, I, uh..." There was a pause on the other end of the line. "I... Yeah."

"Who told you?"

"Mrs... Mrs. Hall."

"Really?" She couldn't really make herself believe it. She knew Mrs. Hall hadn't called anyone while she was there, unless it had been just as she left. "Wow, she can move fast."

"Yeah," Chris said, and she detected a sigh of relief. "Listen... I... I need to talk to you tonight. Just you."

"Shoot," she said, shrugging.

"No, I mean... in person. Can you... y'know... come over?" He seemed more nervous than ever as he spoke, which struck her as odd. "Please. It's really important."

"Do you need me over right now?"

"No... yes. Just come on over..." His voice trailed off, until it came back in a half-shouted impulse, "I'll have dinner, if you... haven't... had any..." She replied that she hadn't, and that she would enjoy it if it was okay. He sighed again with relief and hung up. She half wondered by he didn't just come over himself, but figured since he'd came the last time, she should return the favor. She dressed to leave again, being careful around her wounds, and began to leave for the door. Something in her gut, however, told her to check the flaming plant Jeremy had sitting on the dresser. Not knowing why, she did.

The flame was small, almost out, even, It flickered a little, and she didn't try to start it up or put it out completely. Chris had a reason, she figured, just like he probably did now. She didn't even know why he always seemed to know what was going on, even before she or the others did... just a quirk, she'd decided. Still... something about the tiny flame made her shudder. Things were to come she wasn't going to particularly enjoy.

----------------

Chris smiled as he opened his door, hurriedly ushering her inside and clearing out a spot for her on the couch by moving the large number of books he'd left. On the coffee table, where he had drinks resting, he'd turned _Humanity and the Relevance Thereof_ over, so that the back faced up, and just told her to use it as a coaster. "It's thick," he said, grinning, "it can handle it."

She'd laughed too, unaware of what she was using. Chris' dinner turned out to be just take-out, as he admitted that he didn't really have anything ready when he called. He cringed a little when she began asking him why he invited her - to dinner, mostly - but his expression softened as he fudged something to tell her. He couldn't bear to tell her why he'd told her about a dinner. Everything else though... it had to be said.

"Amanda," he began, not sure on how to say it. "Uh... it's... about Jeremy..."

She angrily set her cup down on the book, sighing with frustration. "It's always about him! Why does everyone care so much? He's just some homeless guy I'm taking care of, that _you_ helped get in. What else is there? It's not like he's important to anyone..." Her voice trailed off now, and he visibly winced, a metaphorical stab to the heart. What he'd feared was coming true.

"Amanda, as you saw in the park today, he's not... stable," he said, messing around with the food he'd arranged on a plate to make it look like he'd cooked it. "Not... I don't know... I just know that he's not safe for you to be around. Especially in the coming days."

She shook her head. "Why does everyone act like this? Why won't someone just _tell me what is going on_?"

"It's not that easy!" he snapped back, unaware of how he was using his voice. "There are just some things you have no business knowing about."

"What, are you guys in some kinda cult?" she asked, all seriousness on her face. "Are you? What's this about, Chris?"

He tried to silence her, or at least quieten her down. "Listen, if you had any idea," he whispered, "what was really going on, you wouldn't have anything to do with any of us anymore. Especially Jeremy. Oh, your favorite man has his own problems! Didn't you see him? His teeth are longer for a reason, Amanda. His fingernails are longer for a reason. He fights like he does _for a reason, Amanda_!" His whispers had become harsh chidings again. "I act like I do for a reason. The Halls do too. We have our reasons, Amanda."

"Just tell me what they are," she begged, not even trying the food now that she was into this conversation. "Please, Chris! I want to know who... or what... is in my house, and who or what my friends and neighbors are. I want to know why Jeremy..." She fell silent. Chris looked up now, their eyes meeting.

"Why Jeremy... what?"

"He's... he's so... Chris, he's..."

"Spit it out!"

"He's the cutest guy I've ever seen!"

Silence.

"... Chris?" More silence. "Chris?" He didn't answer. "Chris." Finally he looked up, though had a solemn, unreadable expression on his face. "I... I think I like him. Like... _like him._ I mean, he's nice, he's cute, he's... he's just..."

"Dinner was nice," he said, interrupting her suddenly. "Don't you think you should be going home? I mean, school tomorrow and everything." His face was still unreadable as he cleared off his mess and took it to the small kitchen in the next room over. She followed, taking her own plate. He just placed them in the sink and walked back to the living room, something unusual for him. She did the same, and followed him back out.

"What's... what's wrong?" she asked, her hand resting on his shoulder.

Chris just shook his head as he began. "I drop hint after hint after hint. I've said it in front of you once, and you look the other way. I've been there for you in every way possible since our freshman year. _Freshman year!_ I'm there for you whenever you need me. I just put aside whatever I'm doing and run straight to you if you need it." The sound of his voice was a steady crescendo into fury, his hand motions becoming more and more emphasized. His breathing even became somewhat shaky, his eyes watery. "What about it all don't you get?"

She was still oblivious. She told him that she didn't know what she was talking about, and that just sent him off the deep end. "Amanda, _I like you._ As in, I _like_ you. I've dropped every hint I know how to in your face, and you never even see them! Gary figured it out! Bethy figured it out! Jeremy probably figured it..." He stopped. "What does Jeremy have that I don't? Height? I've got that. Just not as much. Strength? In his state, I could probably beat him. What does he have, Amanda?"

She stammered in a struggle to reply, but he went on. "It's not that hard to come up with something, apparently. I've known you for four years and you still don't see it. He's known you for, what, a week? Less? And you _like him_? Amanda, I... I _love_ you!"

This time, the silence was on Amanda's part. He opened the front door, holding out his arm. "Go on. I don't need to tell you anything. You can walk into your own fate, like everyone else! Amanda, I've been giving you help for the _future_. Now this... just leave." He held the door open wider, and she started to walk out. Before he shut the door, she turned to face him a moment, and, for a brief moment, he found a tear falling from his eye.

"I'm sorry," she answered softly, shaking her head a little as she backed off his front step. "He just feels... right."

He slammed the door, and proceeded to go on a rage-filled swearing spree all the way to his bed.

* * *

_Erilis: Teeensiooooon. Feel it. Cut it with a knife._

_Diego: 'Kay. R&R._


	11. Sort of Normal

Chapter 11: Normal (Sort of)

It seemed to be a colder walk than usual on the way home, and snow began to fall down. It was just a little into November, and here they were having snow. That's one good thing, she figured; she'd always loved the sight of snow.

Her mind ran back to all Chris had said, about his feelings for her, about the Halls, and about Jeremy. It blew her mind, to say the least... she had never expected Chris, of all people... But then, she was mainly just sad for him. She knew she didn't feel the same way.

She groaned aloud as she began to examine her own feelings. Jeremy was still there, slowly pushing Josh to the furthest ends of her mind, and now Chris as well. He seemed to grow in her respect, not shrink, despite all she knew and all she'd heard. And he still felt... just _right_. Like he was the one she was _supposed_ to actually love and marry... but she didn't feel that strongly about it. She just had a crush, an unbelievable, totally random crush. But... it seeemed to be getting stronger every minute.

Just as she reached her home the Halls had been helping Jeremy inside her house, and he was remarkably pale. His chest heaved like he was dying, and a good portion of his body was bandaged up to prevent more bleeding as he walked. He also seemed to be walking funny, in that he sort of bent forward when he walked. As she walked up to the front step and helped him inside, she saw his fingernails had grown again, and he was shameful of it.

She told the Halls she could help him from there, and they left; Mrs. Hall, however, started to walk away, down the sidewalk as if to Chris' house. Mr. Hall returned to their own home, shutting the door soundly. This left Amanda and Jeremy alone, and both found their hearts fluttering. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. He winced, and she removed it quickly. "Sore?" He nodded, wordless. His hands shaky, he gripped her shoulder, brushing a bit of hair from her eyes with his other hand. "J-Jeremy?"

"What happened at the park," he began, even his voice sounding pale, "I... I'm sorry. But I... I didn't mean to..."

"To what?"

"To... fight," he said. "I know it was stupid, and... senseless, and... strange..."

"Understatement," she added, smiling to indicate a joke. But he didn't smile back.

"I... I'm gonna have to leave soon, Amanda," he stated sadly, pausing to breathe. "I don't want to. I mean, you've taken more care of me than I've ever received. Ever since..." He stopped again. His eyes had wandered to his fingernails, some of which were somehow sharpening into points now. He felt some of his teeth take a different shape as well, and one hand went to feel his mouth and face. Now that he was fooling around with it, Amanda noticed something.

"Your face is different," she said, tilting her head to look at it differently. "It's... it's longer." Her eyes were wide now, as were his, as he tried to massage cramping hands, and rough black pads formed on his palms. His breaths came in rapid and frightened succession, and he began to back toward the bedroom where he had been staying the past week. The door was open, and he could see now just a smoldering plant where the burning flame had been, and his eyes widened further.

"It went out," he said simply, suddenly clutching his head. His stomach turned as he fell to his knees, Amanda kneeling there beside him. She was gently rubbing his back, and his spine began to contort around. She jumped back when she noticed a more rigid backbone begin to appear, as well as something showed up behind him. His skin had a light green tinge to it as his fur returned, and his legs began to shrink until they were proportional with his old body.

Amanda backed away in fear when she saw Jeremy's - Will's - tail, and forced herself to stay there and watch as her crush's hands and feet began to painfully change. His hands extended, thumbs pulling away from the rest of his fingers, and his feet began to fan out, weight being shifted to his toes instead of an entire foot. For a moment it seemed he was finished, and she tried to approach again, but he let out a loud yelp, covered his face with his paws, and suffered through his mouth and nose extending outward in a dog's muzzle. His ears lengthened as well, and the rest of his body began to alter. Finally he laid there, sides moving up and down slowly in tired gasps, his eyes closed and the fur beneath them wet. Reluctantly, she came forward, gently resting her hand on the Gelert's neck. "Jeremy...?" Her voice trembled as she moved her hand over his body, or what wasn't covered by the human clothes he still wore. His fur was rough as sandpaper, she noticed. "Jeremy, are you okay?"

He whined, eyes opening slowly to see her. They looked exactly the same, the only things left from the transformation, it seemed. Then he spoke, which sent her back again. "I... I'm fine. But... why are you still..." He struggled to his feet, a little awkward since he hadn't used them in this way for quite a while, and set his claws in the hardwood floor so he wouldn't slide around. He stared at her, amazed that she was still there to see him in this state. "You are... you're still here."

She was going to ask, "Why wouldn't I be?", but realized a very good reason she normally wouldn't be there. But something kept her close, and something told him to stay there as well. What frightened him, though, was that the feelings he'd developed for her - as he'd been told by the Halls, it would die out when he returned to normal - had almost increased, just by seeing her remain. He had to leave, to make the slow, gradual love for her die...

"Go get Mr. Hall," he said, backing up until he was up against a chair. "I don't..."

Amanda obeyed, out of pure fear of the entire situation. Although, what could he do? It's not like they could just work up a spell to make Amanda forget... No, he was sure they couldn't. None of them could do anything for this... except maybe Chris...

Mr. Hall bolted into the house suddenly, Amanda following behind him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeremy, and a half-smile came across his face. "You... you really are back." Mark's voice was hushed, but Amanda heard.

"What? What do you mean, he's back? Tell me!" She finally stood in front of Mr. Hall, who simply brushed her aside and knelt down in front of Jeremy on his knees, in some sort of courtly bow. Amanda just stared. "What's... what's going on here? What _are_ you?"

Jeremy glanced up, now ignoring Mark's proclamations of how he would serve him until his death, and the like. His eyes met Amanda's, and he shuddered. "I... Mark, could you... leave us alone? Or... help me out?"

"Help...?" For a moment he was blank, but the man eventually stood, took Jeremy by his foreleg, and yanked him upward. Though he yelped, he soon found Mark's magic had worked; he was in the form of the human he'd been, but still was Gelert. He'd shape-shifted, thanks to a boost from Mr. Hall.

Amanda backed away, scared of what was happening. Jeremy tried to approach her, in the same way she had approached him only minutes before. Being near the door, she began to back toward it as he kept stepping forward. "Amanda... Amanda, please. It's me. Jeremy..."

"Get away from me," she gasped, finding herself on her own front step, snow still falling. Mr. Hall stared confusedly at the snow, before heading toward the door to leave her home. She moved aside, though shouted, "And you stay away, too!" in warning. Typical human reaction, Jeremy thought. She was scared... scared to death of him. _Him._

"Amanda!" he barked, before managing to convince her to come inside. It took plenty of negotiating, but soon the two were on the living room couch, she being silent and he trying to explain. "I'm... no, I'm not human. I'm a... I'm a Gelert..." He proceeded to go through everything he felt necessary, and she continued to stare the entire time. When he finished, more silence followed. Finally, she asked, "The Halls? Chris?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yeah. They are." More silence. "Amanda, I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. I... I'm so sorry about hiding this from you. I had to. They had to." She wasn't even looking at him now. He tried to come closer to her on the couch, and found himself close enough to where she could feel his breath on her neck. "Amanda," he whispered, genuine sincerity in his voice, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't hurt you for the world."

"Which one?" she asked curtly, sniffling a little. "Today sucks!" she exclaimed suddenly, finally breaking down into tears. "I was attacked by some monster, I found out one of my best friends likes me, I feel so bad because I didn't know he liked me, and then I find out he's one of these things. My neighbors are, too, and everyone I know..." She stopped a moment, not allowing herself to go further. She couldn't describe the last part to him.

Jeremy looked away, ashamed. "Chris?" he questioned quietly, and she nodded. "I've known him since I was a kid, actually." He couldn't help but smile a little. "He hasn't changed, far as I can tell..." He perked up, hearing loud woman's bawling coming from outside. "Mrs. Hall," he murmured, getting up and walking outside. He saw her, bustling down the sidewalk, crying like an injured baby, screaming incoherantly. Amanda had stood and followed, and he let her through to see.

Finally her words became clear, and both Jeremy and Amanda's blood ran cold. "Christopher is dead! He's dead! The Lieutenant is dead!"

-------------------

"Oh my God," Amanda squeaked, her legs giving out from underneath her. Jeremy caught her quickly, holding her closely as she cried into his chest. She didn't care about what happened just then; Mrs. Hall had said Chris was dead. That was enough. "Oh my God..." 

"Shh," Jeremy whispered, beginning to bring her back inside. As he rested his face in her hair, he breathed her scent in, only to find himself deeper into his problem. "Shh, quieten down. It's okay. It's..." His chest was becoming damp, as she'd let loose the tears. His heart ached for her, and the loss of a friend. Before long he found a tear or two leaving his own eyes, and he was sobbing a little as well. "Everything's..."

Mr. Hall suddenly barged in, Mrs. Hall behind him, bearing a small note the latter had found next to his corpse. "You have returned just in time, my lord," he said, flaunting the letter and holding it toward him. Amanda's arms tightened around his body, and Jeremy struggled to take it from him. He slowly opened it, and, after a bit of trouble, read the words.

"_Cerberu is gone, but you have unleashed the true beast,_" he read aloud, and felt Amanda shiver, "_You and your human lover will suffer. You and all of your stupid friends will suffer. You should have seen the look on the lieutenant's face when he saw that dagger. Now he suffered. You shall as well._" He released the paper, and it fell to the ground. "Mark, no. I can't right now..."

"You must!" Mr. Hall pushed, staring as Amanda finally broke loose to reveal the wet spot on the chest area of his shirt. She was red-eyed, face still moist with tears. "You must, to avenge his death! Jackson and Bethany are on their way..."

"Wait, who?" Amanda spluttered, sniffing again. "Jackson and Bethany...?"

"They are of us as well," Mrs. Hall said, and she began crying again. "Oh dear, please..."

"Why?!" she fretted, losing it. "Why do they have to be part of this too? Who is Jackson, anyway?"

"Gary," Jeremy murmured in answer, and she lost it all over again. He tried to comfort her, to help her with it, but she threw away his hand when he took hers. "Amanda, please. We're sorry for hiding it from you." He leaned in, hoping she wouldn't push him back. "If they aren't, _I am._"

No one spoke for a while, and Jeremy and Amanda had found themselves on the couch, the former still whispering quietly to her. Finally she wiped the tears from her eyes, and let loose a bitter attack on Jeremy. "You lied. You all lied to me. What, is it fun where you come from to mess with people like this? My best friend is _dead_, the rest of them _aren't human_, and you..." Her voice trailed off again, and she looked to Mr. and Mrs. Hall. "Could you... leave for a while?" They didn't respond to her right away; instead they looked to Jeremy questioningly, and he nodded, and they left, with the reassurance of "I'll be fine" from him.

"Now," he murmured, allowing her to come closer than she had been, "what is it?"

"I started realizing," she answered, her voice still trembling from all her bawling, "after the thing in the park, that... I think... I... I _like_ you, if you know what I mean. As in..._ like_ you. I don't know why, but... I do." She looked to Jeremy, to see what he thought, and saw his look of astonishment. For a moment he was speechless, but then he smiled.

"I... like you too," he said, having to breathe a little between words. For a moment, everything else just faded out, and it was just the two of them. His eyes met hers, and they were lost in each other. Amanda admired the royal, other-worldly gaze and posture he had, and the handsome face that had come from such a bitter state. His arms, no longer as weak as they had been, since his regaining of strength, and his smile, which still owned larger canines than most... his eyes, that so transfixed her and held her under their imperative stare.

Amanda wasn't the only one admiring. Jeremy was still lost in the softness of her skin, which he felt as his hand held hers now. Her finely made-up face, even though a bit of eyeliner was runny from her tears, just amazed him. He had no idea a human could be so... well, now he'd have to say beautiful. Not to mention how small she felt compared to him. Something he felt he could break by just touching had fascinated him to no end. He was almost willing to confess his desire to kiss her, but knew she would object.

Would she? She'd just said she liked him, in the way he liked her. Still, it might've been too fast. It might've been too much... then he suddenly remembered, as her scent came to him again, that it wouldn't even work out. It was impossible. "We... we can't..." he murmured aloud, as he thought it.

"Can't what?" she asked, her eyes finally looking away. She bravely touched his hand with her free one, and his other hand caught it.

"Can't... you know... date," he stammered, his own gaze leaving her. "I mean, I'm not... and you are..." She caught his meaning, and shook her head.

"I know," she said, reminding him of what she'd just witnessed. "But... I still feel like... like I should be with you. I don't know why." She leaned on his shoulder, and they were closer than ever. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and hear his heart beating in his chest; she couldn't help but notice how different a heartbeat it was, how it sounded different, how it felt different when she let her head fall on his chest. A heartbeat like that couldn't come from this world.

Suddenly a thought came, and she burst into tears again. "Chris would know why. He always knew why, or how, or when. Jeremy, why did he die?" A pang of guilt ran through her as she recalled what had happened just a few minutes earlier. "Was it... because of me?"

"I don't think he would kill himself over you, if that's what you're thinking," he said, rubbing her arm. "No, judging from that note..." His voice trailed away, and she looked up through tearstained eyes, a questioning look in them. He had to tell her the rest. "Judging from the note, He... Henry got to him." She asked who that was, and he tried to explain. He tried to tell her about the family schism that had occured, sending himself out into the wilderness to fend for himself and his potentially dark-influenced brother to hunt him down. That was all he wanted to speak of at the moment.

"He has scouts everywhere," he finished, as he felt Amanda twitch with a cold chill. "One of them... must have found Chris."

"Oh my God," she stuttered suddenly, "What if I led them to him?! What would they want with him?" More explanations ensued, though not very accurate. All he could tell her was that he was a Lutari, like he himself was a Gelert, that served the government and had abilities none of the other side had. All he could think of was that he'd been singled out as the main threat.

"And he died before I could..." She stopped, more tears and crying taking the words' place. "I should've stayed to talk to him. I should've..."

"What, and you die with him?" he asked, half angrily. "Amanda, you wouldn't be able to stop them. If he couldn't, then you certainly can't. Humans don't exactly have the strength or power needed by themselves..."

"You did," she pointed out, not totally aware that he was halfway changed back when he'd fought with Cerberu. "You stood up to that thing in the park. You fought with it. You almost... maybe could have beat it."

"That was because I was almost back to normal," he said, before going through another explanation to tell her of the potion he'd been forced to drink, and that the beast that had administered it had been slain in the park. After that, she seemed blown away. "I know, this is a lot to take in one night, but... you sort of have to."

"None of this is possible," she murmured, shaking her head. "I mean... it can't be. You're... too unbelievable. This whole thing is. I mean, it can't be..."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm guessing you read nonfiction books?" She playfully shoved his arm, but nodded nonetheless. "See, those'll rot out your mind. Can't always have true stories. Sometimes you just have to... you just have to take a leap. It's not always something that can be explained by reasoning and stuff like that. I mean, can your reason explain me?"

"Unless I'm crazy, no," she said jokingly. "Reason can't really explain any of this..."

"There you go." His smile was wide, and, though the canines seemed to overlap their opposite rows of teeth, he looked pretty much like a normal person. Her heart leaped when he lifted her hand to his mouth, and he gently kissed her fingers. He even swallowed nervously when she let his other hand brush her hair behind her ears and leaned in. But instead of their lips meeting, their foreheads did, and they just stayed there. Finally, though, they found themselves together in a nervous kiss.

It was Jeremy, however, that broke it first, the sudden realization of what was happening kicking in. He suddenly broke away, scrambling as far away from Amanda as he could on the couch. "No, I can't. I just can't... I can't..."

Heartbroken, Amanda tried to come closer to him again. "Jeremy? What's wrong?" He hastily stood up now, turning and walking toward the door. He was stopped, however, when Mr. Hall, Gary, and Bethany burst inside. Both of them were caught, and Jeremy began to appear frightened.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Mr. Hall sighed a little as he stared at them both, and his hands fingered a small letter left in Chris' home in his pocket.

"We must go now," he said, glancing now at Amanda. "Time is running out."

Jeremy stared at him blankly. "G-go? Why? Why do we have to..." Just as his voice died, Bethany pushed him aside to run inside, falling down on the couch with Amanda and embracing her in a tight hug. Tears were now falling from her eyes, and this brought Amanda to tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she whined, tears flowing like nothing else. "We should've told you! I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you... But I knew we had to..."

Amanda cried as well, though her heart was still in pieces thanks to Jeremy's strange reaction. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry too." She wiped her eyes as they released each other, and they tried to talk while Mr. Hall, Gary, and Jeremy discussed what was going on.

"I heard you have to go," Amanda said, after she finally got through some of the crying. "Why?"

"It's... It's about why he's here." She pointed to Jeremy, who still had his back turned. "See, there was a deal made, a couple days ago. Our side would fight against Henry's - he's... he's Jeremy's brother - in a big battle, and whoever won would... win." She wiped one last forming tear from her eye, moving a bit of her hair behind her ear. "And since Chris was killed..." She choked up again, but kept speaking. "Since he... isn't here, we have to hurry. They're thinning us out."

"So, you mean, like... a war?" she questioned, a nervous squeak in her voice. Bethany nodded, and bit her lip when she saw her worriedly glance toward Jeremy. "And he'll be on the front lines." Reluctantly, she nodded. "I... I should go with him."

"What?! No!" Bethany chided, voice louder than intended. Still, she hurriedly tried to explain to her the dangers, but for some reason Amanda was oblivious. All she could think of was Jeremy getting hurt... and that even shocked her. "What could possibly make you think you need to be there?"

"I don't know," she admitted, shaking her head and returning her eyes to Bethy. "I just feel like I should be there. I mean... Bethy, we kissed!" Her voice had lowered to a whisper, as if they were gossiping, and Bethany suddenly shrieked happily, and then returned to a sullen mood.

"It's great, Mandy," she said, her eyes darting between her and Jeremy, "but... you shouldn't. You really shouldn't. Something could happen, and... he's not human, Amanda." She sounded defeated as she came with the last resort, and found herself to be.

"I don't care, to be honest," she answered, sighing. "I don't know why, but... I just feel like he's... he's the right person."

"But what about Josh?"

"I don't care about him. He's a cocky son-of-a... you know... anyway."

"Wow," she said at last, resigned. "I didn't think you'd be that... that set in it." She sat up, hands on her knees. "Pack up something then. I'll beg Mr. Hall." Resolute, both girls stood, though parted to do other things. Amanda went to pack a few clothes and such, and Bethy pleaded with Mr. Hall to allow her to come. Jeremy helped in this, but it seemed he wouldn't budge.

"It is dangerous," he said sternly, glaring at Jeremy. "You have heard what I told you. You know what will happen if you two continue to see each other."

"Who says they're gonna see each other?" Gary piped in, supportive of his two friends. "I mean, they c'n be in th' same place 'n not be tagether. It jus' ain't right ta seperate 'em like 'at. Ya heard whut 'e said, an'way. They kissed, man!"

"Another reason they should be parted," he said still. "Trouble comes for reckless lovers. It has been true in all history, and it will be true for this day. Please, Sir, do not make it harder than it already is. We need your whole mind and body for us and our purpose, not for you to be flirting with a human girl you've only known a week!"

"I won't flirt with her!" Jeremy said in a hushed shout, struggling to keep his voice low. "I... I won't. She wouldn't... she..." He stopped when he saw that she'd came up beside him, taken his hand in hers, and clung tightly. "You... you're going?"

"I have to, I think," she said, smiling. Her eyes were still rimmed with red from her tears, and her other hand kept brushing a few strays away, a small gym bag slung over her shoulder full of things she needed to have. She almost felt she was going camping. She glanced to Mr. Hall, who sighed in defeat.

"Very well," the man murmured, running a hand through his thinning hair, "let us go. The quicker we're gone, the better." They started to walk away, but both Amanda and Mrs. Hall bode them wait so that they could lock up their homes, Mrs. Hall never to return to it, Amanda with every intention of coming back... hopefully with Jeremy in tow.

She pocketed the house keys, while Mrs. Hall hid theirs beneath a small welcome mat on their front step. Things would be forever different, she knew, now that she was coming with other-worldly creatures to some medieval battle an entire world away. It would be even stranger to be alongside a man she found herself growing increasingly fond of. Speaking of, Jeremy fell in step with her, and their hands clasped together again. Jeremy had said he wouldn't flirt, but there wasn't much flirting to be done. He felt he'd practically won her already. That wasn't to say they weren't going to see each other a lot while they were there; in fact, he was going to try to make sure they saw each other at least once each day.

"Should... should we make it official?" he whispered when he was certain the Halls, Bethany, and Jackson (we'll use his true name now) couldn't hear, "I mean... I guess... would you like to..." He stopped speaking, just continuing on walking. Fortunately, Amanda squeezed his hand to make sure he knew she understood, and she nodded when he looked down. Both smiled; so they were secretly dating now. This should be interesting.

* * *

_Erilis: Oh, now this should be good. -nodnod-_

_Diego: Wow, that was a long... long chapter. o.O_


	12. Secret Engagements

Chapter 12: Secret Engagements

The snow falling and the temperature dropping, the night was turning into a laborious walk for the six travellers. Jeremy kept Amanda close, occasionally letting some of the donated magic from Mr. Hall slide out so that some of his fur could return, usually on his arm, and tried to let Amanda get warm. Jackson had taken his thick coat and placed it around Bethany, and Mr. Hall had done the same with his wife. Three couples, one secret, one budding, and one sealed. If that isn't one heck of a coinky-dink, I don't know what is.

Jeremy and Amanda spent most of the cold walk whispering to one another, mostly the latter being amazed at what was going on and the former having to calm her down before she exposed them both. Nevertheless, they were both thrilled to actually consider the other their boyfriend/girlfriend. Still, the thought of a nonhuman boyfriend was a little uneasy in Amanda's mind, as was the notion of a human girlfriend in Jeremy's. Oh, that would fade after a while, anyway. It didn't matter. Finally, realizing this, they took advantage of the oncoming night's darkness and occasionally gave each other small, quick kisses, either on the cheek or wherever else they could find (which sometimes meant Amanda would be too quick, and found herself kissing the lower part of his neck). Sometimes he'd even jokingly point out that Bethany and Jackson were a little quiet as well, and that they were very close together.

Soon they had left the city and suburbs completely behind, and they found themselves crossing over some strange threshold. The five Neopians felt regenerated, and more alive, but the human suddenly felt overwhelmed, and weak. Jeremy quickly attended to her, letting her arm around his neck and holding her up as she continued to walk. "What was that?" she whispered, not sure if she was too loud or not.

"Threshold into Neopia," he answered quietly. "We're in a rift now. It's a small passage between the two worlds. See how many humans can chalk this one on their Things-I've-Done-Before-I-Die list." She grinned, because she could practically see his wry smile as the Neopian moonlight began to shine down on them all. She let her head fall on his shoulder, and she clung to him with both arms. Beneath her hand on his chest she could feel his heartbeat, which still sent shivers through her. He could feel hers as she kept close, and it almost frightened him, how close they actually were. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl murmured, though her legs seemed to start giving out beneath her. Fear struck his heart; what if this was too much for her? He stopped silently, scooping her up in his arms as quietly as he could. He grunted a little (quite a bit, actually), but none of the others seemed to notice. There could possibly be one way to keep her from being so vulnerable to the world's magic: give her some of his own. Now if he could just figure out how...

He smiled in satisfaction as he felt energy drain from his body into hers, but groaned in sudden weakness as he let her down. Magic was energy, he tried to remember. _Magic is energy_, Mark had said before, _don't give it all away._ He knew someone up there had turned to look back at them now, and tried to make up some excuse. "Sorry, my knee kind of hurts." His panting seemed to worsen now, and he caught his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. So it seemed he really was back to normal then.

Amanda knew it wasn't a paining knee that had slowed him down. She felt the sudden rush of energy she'd experienced just as he held her in his arms - literally _held_ in his arms. She knew he had given some of his own somehow, and now he was suffering for it. She continued to lag behind as he did, helping him push more when exhaustion seemed to kick in every time she touched his bare skin. Finally, after one last cling of her arm, he fell, panting heavily as he shape-shifted back to the Gelert. She called for one of the others to come, and Mr. Hall was the first to respond. She explained to him that he'd given her some of his own energy, and he fell. The only thing Mr. Hall really said in reply was, "Stupid boy, giving magic away..."

He and Jackson carried the exhausted king the entire way to the camp, and Amanda and Bethany stayed together to talk. Amanda tried to tell her what happened, about how he fell, and she immediately understood. "He figured out how to send his magic over," she explained, "but couldn't shut it off. So every time your bare skin made contact with his, you took some more of his magic. You'd better be glad he shifted back when he did; you could've robbed him of it all. It's been done." Amanda thought for a moment.

"But... if magic is what... Neopets... have, then if they lose it all, wouldn't they just become humans?" she asked, suddenly a little hopeful. That was how Jeremy could become human: some other could take all his magic out. It would be permanent, then.

Bethany nodded. "Yeah, a lot of potions try to fix it to where they can't stop giving magic away, like how he was caught in the first place." She continued to think. "But I think they really just leave temporary storages of magic left, so they change back. It's really pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it is," her friend agreed, and she smiled widely. She would offer this up to Jeremy when he woke. If they were both human, there would be no need for a fuss over any of it... and everything would be normal. Like none of this had ever happened. While her mind dwelt on serious thoughts, however, Bethany suddenly cheered again and started humming stupid songs they'd heard in the past month, from "Peanut Butter Jelly" to her own little reenacments of the Berries and Creme commercial. Now that was the old Bethany, not this magic-wise Neopet (a Lupe, she said specifically when they got to talking about it again) that was capable of explaining the physical differences between the human world and hers.

"Oh, look!" she said suddenly, pointing ahead as the top of a hill seemed to be lit from behind. "Camp's behind there. Our side of the valley." She took her friend's hand and tugged, dragging her past Mr. Hall, Jackson, Jeremy, and Mrs. Hall as they sprinted up the hill. Once they reached the top, Amanda gasped in amazement. Torches on poles about ten feet high were mounted beside and around what appeared to be some settlement filled with dark yellow canvas tents, a few of them more ornate than the rest. One stood out, as it was right in the middle. It was garbed with red banners on the sides, a gold griffin-like shape embroidered onto each as if it were a rampant lion or something. Red and yellow flags floated in the night breeze, and a giant bonfire rested just before the entrance to the great tent. It was still burning brightly, it seemed.

Amanda stared still when she saw dragon and dinosaur-like creatures run around the fire, the dragons building it with feiry breath and the dinosaurs patrolling around it. All of them were large, in both width and height. More amazement followed when more mammalian creatures and birds started appearing, most of them covered with silvery armor and armed with spears and swords. Once a young cat-thing strolled by, carrying a large, thick shield for a massive dino-dragon thing. She didn't have to wonder at what they were for long; Mrs. Hall began identifying species as soon as she reached the top.

"The young fellow is Warren, a Wocky squire," she said, indicating the cat trailing the big thing. "He is the squire of Sir Ronald, who is a Skeith. And oh look! Sir Donovan, a Draik. Ah, fierce Lady Dupree, descended from clan Kougras. Oh Mark! Even Mr. Volde has arrived!" She pointed rather rudely as they started down the hill, her husband and Jackson panting as they still carried an out-cold Gelert. Mr. Volde, whom Mrs. Hall indicated, was a massive serpentine creature, maroon in coloring. He was attired as if he were going to a business meeting (odd for a snake), and not a war. Mr. Hall went ahead and explained that he was a special agent that minded inventories of weapons and such, not actually a soldier. Amanda just smiled and nodded, for this didn't concern her as much as what Mrs. Hall did.

As she bolted to the Hissi, her form drastically changed. Immediately she went from a middle-aged woman to a large, somewhat muscular, light blue tiger, navy stripes covering her body. Her body shape resembled that of Lady Dupree, whom she had only just pointed out. Still, she was refined and classy about how she carried herself, even if it was on all four huge paws.

Mr. Volde laughed heartily when he saw the Kougress approaching. "Lady Hall! I didn't expect you to come, after all this time!" They went into a discussion, as friends that hadn't seen or spoken to one another in ages, while Mr. Hall and Jackson hurriedly packed Jeremy into the grand tent in the center. Amanda and Bethany followed, not interested in what the lady had to say.

Inside the tent was even more amazing than the outside. The banners hung here as well, but the light of rather large candles made them almost shine. A finely carved wooden dresser sat up against the wall, a polished mirror placed atop it. On the opposite wall of the tent there was a large shelf, from which mainly things of war hung. Swords, shields, suits of armor, all of them seemingly fitted for paws, not hands, and Gelert bodies, not human forms. These gave Amanda a chilling reminder that her boyfriend wasn't a normal guy she'd met on the street, but a Gelert of royal descent. This and the large oak-wood bed, apparently really built for two, gave away his wealthy upbringing. The sheets seemed to be the finest silk. Onto this he was placed, and he startled awake. Ironic, how he ended up on a bed again.

His eyes darted about as he tried to take in the tent, absorbing every little detail he could. Finally the Gelert's eyes rested on Mark, who smiled widely. "Welcome back, my good king. You're home." He stood back, holding out his arms in a dramatic fashion to indicate the things and essence of the tent and world. Jeremy's nose wrinkled.

"Some home," he murmured, to the harsh chidings of Mr. Hall. "Well, it's not like I wanted to come back to a war," he said when he saw an opportunity.

Mr. Hall sighed, trying to compose himself. "Indeed, you are light-headed. Mr. LeVox," he said, turning to a now attentive Jackson, "fetch Ms. Sela and request a dinner banquet, for the king has returned at last!"

"Ye'ssir," he said, jokingly saluting and rushing out. Jeremy groaned a little.

"You had to make this a big deal," he murmured, sitting up in the bed. In a slightly enraged huff, Hall strode out, blowing as he did so. A grin crossed Jeremy's muzzle. "So... I was wondering if anyone could teach me how to shape-shift."

Bethany immediately offered herself, since no one else was there except for Amanda. He just smiled, jumped off the bed, and stood in the center of the tent as she began instructing him. Amanda took a seat on the bed he'd only moments ago occupied, watching as both of them went from their current forms to the opposite ones. She was quite surprised, to say the least, when Bethany became a wolf-like, anthropomorphic creature of the same height, with most of the same characteristics as she did before. Bethy was a light blue color in her fur, which matched well with the brown patches that occasionally dotted it. It suited her, Amanda figured; she was always matching something with another.

She almost found herself in a trance seeing Jeremy change forms so many times, most of them with Bethany's help. How could someone, a human being, be both that and some dog creature from another world? It almost made no sense... but at this point she wasn't really into logic. Jeremy was right; reason couldn't explain him.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of failed tries, he'd mastered the shape-shifting magic. He tried a few more times just to be sure he had the handle on it, then quickly resumed the human form and took a seat next to Amanda. Oblivious, Bethany showed no signs of suspicion at their actions. Amanda knew she was like that. And she was wondering how easy it would be to slide a few more obvious signs in that she wouldn't notice. Jeremy had apparently thought this too, but he quickly made sure she knew that she could figure it out at any time. Again, Amanda knew, so they were subtle.

"Hey, I'm gonna go look for my tent," the Lupess said suddenly, walking toward the exit. "See ya." Without that much of a goodbye, she was out of the tent, and Amanda was slammed down onto the bed. Instead of receiving something she wasn't really interested in at the moment, she found she was being tightly embraced.

"That was easy," he said, laughing a little as he let her back up. "And Bethany leaving was pretty nice, too."

Amanda's mind went back to what her friend had said in the rift, and she hurriedly brought it up. "Bethy said something a few minutes ago, after you passed out," she said, a little nervous in how she was going to present it. Jeremy, attentive, told her to go on. "Well... she said something about having someone else take all your magic out, and you'd become human." It wasn't the best way, but it worked. "What if... someone took all yours out, and... well, it wouldn't be a problem anymore. We'd both be human, and..."

"No," he said sternly, suddenly sullen. "Amanda, I can't... I can't do it again. I mean, you saw me human. I'd probably be in better shape now, since I've eaten more and stuff, but... I didn't feel the same. I'm sorry, but... I'm a Gelert. I can't help it." He tensed when Amanda apologetically rested a hand on his shoulder. "If that's an issue, we shouldn't be dating anyway."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry," she said, her hand now closing around his, "I didn't mean for it to be so... harsh. I didn't know it was that big a deal..."

"Well, my species kind of matters, Amanda," he said bitterly. "I can't be human. And you probably can't be Gelert, otherwise..." He paused. "Well, there's a chance..."

She shivered at the thought. "I'd... I'd rather not." She was suddenly seized upward by his hand, a wild smile on his face.

"It's easier for a human to become a Neopet than for a Neopet to become a human. Just think of it!" Oh, he was in raptures, now. "You could live in Neopia, and not have to worry about not being normal. Even in the human world I felt out of place. And just think... maybe, one day, you could..." He cleared his throat as he held her closer, their foreheads touching again. "One day, should we get married, you'd be... you'd be a queen."

A queen. This she ran through her mind several times. It did all sound tempting. Leave her world behind and start a new life, a royal one without problems or worries... experience things she'd never get to at home...

"I can have a potion made by tomorrow morning," he whispered, "if you decide you want to. Imagine it. Just for me, imagine it."

He was willing to provide the means, she realized. He would give her a new house, should he be able. Whether or not the notion was insane, he was genuine enough. Her head rested on his shoulder, his hand gently rubbing her back. To be a creature like he was, to have the same sort of power Bethany had... so tempting! But her parents, her family... how would they react to such a change? They'd surely disown her now, just for her boyfriend's species. She didn't know what to think they would do should she herself become one of them.

But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. "Is there... a temporary one? So I could just try it out?"

Jeremy smiled. "I could see. If there's not, you don't have to take the permanent one. I just want you to be happy. I want _us_ to be happy. I don't know how to do that, but... I'll try everything."

"If you could find a temporary spell," she said at last, looking into his bold dark eyes, "I'll try it. But now I've got to see if there's a seperate tent..."

"Oh, I'm sure you could fit in this one," he said, indicating his bed. She frowned, though, and he appeared confused.

"People will think things," she said simply, kissing his lips and heading out of the tent.

---------------

"Sir," Mr. Hall stood alert in front of the great griffin creature, though now as a giant light blue Kougra, similar to his wife. "Sir, I have brought with me a human guest that desired to accompany us here. Meg and I will find an empty tent for her..."

"The men are already packing an extra bed into the king's tent," the brown griffin said stately. The Kougra looked up quickly. "The king's wishes, Sir Hall. I daresay, even from what little time they've all been here, he shows great favor toward her."

"You see, Commander," Sir Hall began, a little nervous, "I believe the boy's suffering from a slight delusion, a minor side effect of the potion he was forced to drink. The infatuation is probably temporary..."

"Infatuation?" The Eyrie repeated. "I would much rather my king be whole-heart in our endeavors, Sir Hall. The human girl should leave immediately."

"The girl believes it to be her duty, Commander."

The Eyrie sighed a little. His broad wings fluttered briefly before settling again on his sides. "She will not stay unless she does her part. The girl will fight."

Here Sir Hall went off. "She can't, Sir! She is a human, after all. Weak, powerless things they all are..."

"We do not have enough rations to provide for one who will not give back," the Eyrie said simply. "I will not allow her presence here unless she vows to fight alongside us."

"The king's say overrules yours." Sir Hall's words were far graver than Tavi had ever heard before. "You know this, Tavi."

"Then he shall not know," the bird stated. "Am I clear, Sir Hall?"

He would never question his superiors. "I... you are clear, Commander."

"Good." The large creature nodded toward his tent's exit. "Go help them move the bed. It will be the least you could do around here." Grudgingly, the Kougra knight obeyed, and the Eyrie commander grinned a little. "My king, you shall be out of this delusion quickly. I will see to your healing."

* * *

_Erilis: That oughta answer some of y'all's questions now. Might raise many more, but still. Have fun with it!_

_Diego: Read and review._


	13. Neopian Stroll

Chapter 13: Neopian Stroll

Jeremy inhaled the morning air as he stood just outside his tent flap, stretching shape-shifted human arms to relax them. He'd slept in that form, as if he weren't ready to resume his true form just yet. Amanda was still asleep inside. He knew he probably had to do a bit of rumor control before the day actually began. Now this would be fun... the night sentries would be first, as they thrived on gossip. At least, if they were like they used to be, they would.

Luck seemed to smile upon him as a few of them came into sight, apparently going to put away their armor and weapons so they could rest the day. Stealthy as he tried to be, he hid behind the armory tent "walls", listening in.

"I'm willin' ta bet," the more outspoken Mynci said proudly, "they were doin' the "No Pants Dance" all night."

Though both laughed, the other two seemed slightly apalled. "Would you really? I mean, I'm sure the king has decency..." Jeremy smiled a little when he heard the Techo's words. At least this one had a little bit of faith.

"Long as he's been out?" the Mynci retorted. "Ha! I'd say all the decency's gone. What, ten, eleven years? How do we even know this is the real deal?"

"I heard Lady Hall say-"

"_Everyone _hears what Lady Hall says. Her 'n her husband both."

The Yurble sentry cleared his throat after the interruption. "I heard Lady Hall say he had the same eyes as the old prince did."

"If the old prince had eyes for them human girls," the Mynci finished again, laughing his rear off as he finally entered the tent again. A growl rumbled in Jeremy's throat. He wasn't going to allow he and Amanda to be talked about in such a way. He hurriedly stood beside the entrance, waiting for them to exit.

"And ya know what else?" the Mynci went on, "I'm almost willin' ta bet there's a little halfblood prince on the way. Oh, whattaya lookin' at me like that for? You're thinkin' it too!" By now they had exited, and the Mynci was still so caught up in his gossiping he hadn't noticed Jeremy standing there behind him. The Techo and Yurble just pointed behind him, and he wheeled about to see. Even through his light blue fur, the monkey appeared pale. "Your... Your Highness..."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked as calmly as he could, riled from his last comment about a 'halfblood prince' (a halfblood, you see, was the offspring of a Neopian and a human). "For your information, we slept all night last night, did nothing else. I _am_ Prince William J. Camp. And no, there's no possible way for there to be any sort of prince or princess on the way as of now. If there are, they're certainly not from us. Any questions?"

The Mynci shook his head, and he was allowed to leave. The other two were warned, and sent on their way. His temper was flared now, though; if this was the morning rumors, who knew what else was being said! He hurriedly started making his rounds, hoping that nothing any worse than that had spread.

----------------

There was a spot on her cheek that felt different when she woke, and she recognized the sensation immediately. Jeremy had woken early and kissed her cheek before he left. Though at first it felt a little strange, it soon faded into lighthearted giggles. It was quite sweet, and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him sneaking around and struggling not to wake her.

But still, she had to get up now. She could tell it was later in the afternoon. Judging from her feelings, she would probably already be in third or fourth period in school by now. It was a Friday, after all... she couldn't help but wonder what the others were thinking. After all, that entire clique had missed now. Did they know about Chris...?

For some reason that thought drove her up, and next thing she knew she was shoving aside the tent flaps to find herself half-blinded by sunlight. Immediately she felt the stares of others, and hurriedly tried to find Bethany or Jackson or, better yet, Jeremy.

Bethany was apparently looking for her, too. They collided, and the Lupess began stammering something. Finally her words became coherant. "Amanda! I can't believe you!"

"What? What is it?" Worried, she brought Bethany aside so they could talk more privately.

"You... you and Jeremy..." Apparently she was very shocked by something, judging from the way she was acting. "Did you guys..." She leaned in to whisper in Amanda's ear, and the former's mouth fell open.

"No! No, who said we did... that?" Pure shock had a grip on her. Rumors like these were flying around... And she didn't even want to know the ones that had been restated by others! "Who said that?" she repeated, shocked beyond belief.

"I've heard it everywhere," she answered. "I knew you wouldn't do anything like that, but... I wasn't sure, the way you've been acting lately."

"No, I wouldn't do anything like that..." She just couldn't believe what they had been saying. "Does Jeremy know?"

"He's on the warpath," she said, shuddering. "It's almost scary. I saw him threaten somebody just a few minutes ago. I think you'd better talk to him." She looked around, before pointing toward the only human figure in the camp. "There he is."

Without saying goodbye to Bethany, Amanda bolted to him, unwittingly clinging to him. He was a little surprised, but got over it quickly. "You've heard?" he asked, as she looked up in his face. She nodded, and he silently cursed. "You okay?"

"Why would I be okay?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe someone would... would say such a thing about us... about you, of all people..."

"Have you heard..." he cut off, leaning in to whisper something else. Further shock set in. "You hadn't? Sorry..."

"Something needs to be done," she said, trying to get images out of her head. "I don't know if I can take this for however long we're going to be here. This is worse than school ever thought about being..."

"Shh," he whispered, quietly and slowly leading her into his tent. It was more private that way, and their secretiveness could remain.When they were certain they were alone, he tried to be reassuring. "Look, I settled most of the people telling these. I haven't heard any new ones. Don't worry about it. Please, Amanda, don't worry about it." When she pulled away, he thought of something. "The battlefield is actually pretty nice right now."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I mean, it's a lovely sight. You wanna see?" It was the only diversion from those rumors he could think of at the moment, and he wasn't sure it was the best. She nodded, however, and he led her out of the tent again. "With no one in it, it's so... clear and big. And so quiet, and private. You'd love it."

Within moments they approached a massive hill, which they promptly climbed. Standing on the hilltop, the great valley was set out before them. Green grass blowed in the wind, small wildflowers dotted the landscape, and even tiny insects would hop around. The sun, so clearly shining down on it, had illuminated one of the most beautiful things they'd ever seen. Amanda had even forgotten the rumors, and the Neopets, and everything. She was so captivated by the sight, she didn't even notice Jeremy trying to talk to her.

"Amanda?" She finally snapped out of it, and he nodded downward. She agreed happily, and with caution they began making their way down. It took a while, as the side of the valley was very steep, but soon they were about halfway down, and Jeremy had taken a seat. "How do you like it?"

"I... I love it," she said, sitting down next to him and cuddling closer. "Is the entire world like this?"

"Not as much as it should be," he answered. "But what little there is pretty much makes up for it." His slight smile faded as he thought of the war, less than three days away. "But it won't be this way for long. In a few days it'll be covered..." He stopped, realizing he was rambling about something she didn't need to hear.

"With..." She stopped, as well. She knew. "And... you'll be okay, right?"

Jeremy knew he couldn't promise it, but he couldn't let her think he'd... do that. "I'll... I'll try to be. As long as I know you're taken care of, I'm good." He smiled again, looking at her face. "I mean... you're the best thing that's happened to me in that world. And you still talk to me like you used to. Even Jackson's calling me 'sir' and 'sire' and stuff. If the truth was known... I've thought about being human, ever since you brought it up last night. It'd be such an easy life..."

His voice trailed off when he heard pawsteps atop the hill, and looked up swiftly. The great Eyrie was standing there, tawny eyes glaring down at him and broad wings unfurled to show off majesty and power. The brown-furred griffin started stepping down, the ornate red sashes that adorned his body becoming quite the neusance as he did so. Amanda felt the same feeling of power and respect as she did from Jeremy as it came down, finally stopping behind them. She couldn't believe her eyes; a griffin! Or an Eyrie, whichever.

"Sire," the Eyrie began, bowing his head in respect, "I have come to make acquaintance with you. I'm sure you recall me."

Recognizing him, Jeremy hurriedly stood, taking Amanda up with him. He did a sloppy bow, trying to be as kingly as he could, and introduced him to Amanda, and vice versa. "Commander Tavi Steelwing," he murmured, gulping a little. Had he heard the rumors...? "Listen, Commander, we were having a private meeting thing..."

"I have important business to discuss with you," he interrupted, seemingly not caring for his personal matters, "that must be attended to immediately. You're not a child anymore, Sire. It's time you harkened to serious matters."

"But Tavi-"

"Your Highness." The Eyrie's tone was resolute, and Jeremy sighed in defeat. "Take the human girl up the hill, she can find her own way to her tent from there. Report to mine immediately after." With that, the dignified creature turned and took to the skies, hovering up until he was back at the top. Instead of waiting, he walked on to where he'd said he'd be.

"I'm sorry, Amanda," Jeremy mumbled, offering his hand for her to take before they started walking off. She took it, and shook her head, saying it wasn't his fault. "But... but if I weren't a stupid king, if I were a human, like you..."

"But you're not. You said it yourself."

"We shouldn't have come here." He didn't say anything else as they moved on, except for the occasional "Watch your step" or "Hold onto me". Still, Amanda couldn't help but feel like he was making himself too vulnerable. He _was_ a king, after all. He didn't have to be pushed around by those under him. She said so, and he just shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't know what I'm doing in these things. They do, and I need... I need them to help me. I'm not making myself vulnerable... it's just... I'm not as strong as Tavi or Mark. They're bigger than me. They're... smarter than me."

"And older," she pointed out, as they were nearing the top. "Of course they're going to be smarter than you. That's just common sense. They've gotten experienced in what they do. And they shouldn't be expecting you to be a natural at it if you've not been there for a while."

"Eleven years is a lot longer than a while," he murmured. "I know they shouldn't. And I think Mark sees that. But Meghan doesn't. And from the looks of it, Tavi doesn't. They think I'm supposed to be their 'great king' that'll lead them out of this. I can't lead anyone to anything. Tavi's right, though. I'm not a kid anymore. Heck, I wasn't a kid when I was twelve or thirteen, when I think about it. I... I _have _to learn this. I _have to._ My family's... my family's home, _my_ home, relies on me. I'm not as talented or smart as Mom, or Dad, or my grandparents were. I'm not as strong. I'm not as strong as Henry over there on the other side of the valley. I'm... not as smart as he is."

"You keep talking about how you're 'not as smart' as everyone wants you to be," she said, finally finding some place to interrupt, "You seem smart enough. I mean, common sense is all you need, right? You don't need to know the structure of an atom or the square root of pi. You just need common sense, right?"

"No." They stopped, just short of the top, as they weren't quite ready or through with their talk. "No. You need to know all these laws, and rights, and legal stuff. I don't know any of it, except what common sense covers. And there's so much more than that. I can't handle a war, or trade, or anything like that. I just _can't_." He stopped at last, his eyes wandering to the valley again. He had a distant expression on his face, until he spoke again at last. "That's... the first time I've ever talked about anything like that with someone."

"Well, it's the first time you've been confronted with that, I'd say," Amanda stated, almost blushing if he started to recognize her as a person to confide in. "You're okay now, right?"

"No, I've thought about it before now, while I was... it was before I met you." He didn't even hear her last question, it seemed. "I remember thinking, should they find me, if I'd be able to do anything for them. And I can't. I can't do anything for them that'll help."

"These people need hope, Jeremy," she said at last, getting tired of his moping around, "and you're not giving it to them. _I_ want the person who killed Chris dead. And I know you can do it. You don't give yourself enough credit." She tried to smile, before her hand involuntarily went to his arms. "You're stronger than you think. I mean, you'd have to be, to live so long alone. Jeremy, if you're not going to do it for them..." She paused, able to see Chris' heartbroken face as she spoke. "If you can't do it for them, do it for me and Chris."

He finally smiled, and tightly embraced her. "Good as done, then. I think you're more deserving than Commander Stoneface up there, anyway." She laughed, and he chucked a little as well. "Well, have you seen him smile yet? I've known him since I was a kid, and he still didn't." Finally they finished the trip, and parted ways. Both felt their affection for the other had seemingly grown, but more Amanda than Jeremy. He'd been so vulnerable right in front of her. He was human enough.

* * *

_Erilis: Sorry there's been a lack of updates. Been grounded, y'see._

_Diego: That's what happens when you shirk off your chemistry for this. -shakes head- Read and review._


	14. Tavi's Healing and Sicaya's News

**Chapter 14: Tavi's Healing and Sicaya's News**

In Tavi's tent, which was almost as ornate as Jeremy's had been, there was one large table set up in the center with a large map of the valley pinned to it, 'X's marking the location of both their camp and Henry's. Resting near the table was an oil painting portrait of the Eyrie, in younger days, with a middle-aged Gelert, blue in color, dressed grand, and having dark brown eyes. Jeremy recognized him as his own father.

Upon entrance, the Eyrie snarled, "Resume your natural form! I won't have such an abomination stain my resting place." Obedient, Jeremy let the shape-shifting magic slide, and he was his Gelert self again. Old as he was, Tavi would do wonders when he was cross. "Speaking of abominations," he began, now calmer, "I have important matters to discuss pertaining to the human girl." He looked up from the ground when he heard Jeremy's soft growl, an indignant frown on his beak.

"What about her?" he asked. Already upset with Tavi, this meeting wasn't going to help their relationship.

"I hear talk of a few... things... the two of you have done."

"None of them are true, Sir. I've already sorted out the rumors. We did nothing inappropriate."

"You still see her."

"I'm not seeing her, in the way you're thinking." He had to defend their secrecy. He'd hate that she wouldn't be allowed to tell her best friend Bethany while he spills all to Tavi. "We're friends. She still respects me in the way I'd like her to."

"You do not wish to be respected in the kingly manner, then?"

"Not really, no."

Tavi seemed pleased. "Very well then. You won't be." He then dipped a claw in a small tub of ink, using it as a pen to write on a small sheet of paper. He held it to him, and it was read. The Eyrie had a rueful grin when he saw Jeremy's expression when he saw it.

"Send Amanda into battle?" he asked, shocked and apalled. "You couldn't! You won't! It won't be allowed!"

"You will not be respected in the kingly manner, Mr. Camp," he said, noteably using the mentioned calling rather than the usual 'Sir' or 'Sire'. "This includes respecting your word as law. I'm afraid your orders are null and void."

His tail and legs were shaking with anger at the Eyrie, and it was all he could do to not leap at him. "Is this how you repay Louis Camp?" he asked, trying for the family guilt trip thing. He knew how much Tavi valued his father, judging from the way he still kept that old painting. Even beneath the fur, he could tell Tavi had paled a little. "Disrespecting his son, the one he called his heir? Trying to control his relationships?" He saw Tavi's forepaws shuffle on the ground. He was doing well so far. "My father would be shocked."

"Your... your father..." The thick mane that was common amongst Eyries was ruffled, and he was obviously taken aback. Finally, after a confident smile crossed the Gelert's muzzle, he sighed in his own defeat. "Very well, _Sire_. The lady won't fight."

Jeremy was satisfied, and both exchanged a salute of honor, or their 'shaking on it'. As he left, however, he didn't notice the faint sense of disappointment in the Eyrie's eyes and the tips of his wings crossed behind him.

----------------

"Amanda!"

She jumped to a start when she heard her name called by some unfamiliar voice, which she roughly called a twenty-something-year-old woman's voice. When she sat up in her bed to see, she was shocked by the person that spoke. A medium-sized, light-brown wolf creature stood a few feet away, golden eyes closing as she bowed her head like she would to Jeremy or Mark or Tavi. She seemed to be the same sort of creature as Bethany, which made her wonder. "Who... who are you, and how do you..."

"Sicaya Lightpaw," she interrupted, holding her head up proudly. "Everyone who has spoken to anyone today knows the name of the king's favorite human girl."

She blushed a little, before quickly stammering that none of the rumors were true, that they'd slept all night, and did nothing that they were claimed to do. Sicaya waved a paw dismissingly, giggling a little. "This Lupe has a little common sense. I know you wouldn't do half the things they said you'd do. I mean, the biggest harlot in Neopia wouldn't do a third of them."

Amanda laughed a little, relieved. "But Miss Jameson," her tone suddenly became serious and solemn, "I have news of something I'm not sure is to your liking. Commander Steelwing has instructed me to tell you of your upcoming military duty..."

"Military..." She gasped. "I have to..." Sicaya nodded sadly.

"Commander's orders, Miss. I'm terribly sorry." She sighed, hating her job of having to deliver this message. "And the Commander requests - more like _demands_ - that the king not know of this. He knows His Majesty would worry, and his mind would be taken off the battle. Can you give your word that you will not speak of it?"

Though reluctant, she didn't want Jeremy's thoughts to be distracted so that he could be... the K-word. "You have my word," she half-whispered.

"Very well. I understand this will be difficult. Your emotions for him are so plain to see." The Lupess grinned awkwardly, winking a golden eye at her. "Also, Mr. LeVox is looking for you. Do you know him?"

"Uhh..." She wasn't sure if it was Gary or not, since he'd went by Mullins in the human world. "Is he... a... uh..."

"He is a yellow Kyrii."

"Yes. Yes, that's it. I know him. Where is he?" Sicaya told her he was waiting in front of Jeremy's tent, thinking she was in there. Jokingly, the Lupess asked, "You think he believes that one rumor?" Not knowing which one she was referring to, Amanda just shook her head, saying she didn't even want to know. Then she headed out, making her way to the front of his tent before catching sight of a yellow-furred creature, a Kyrii, hair and wardrobe very much like Gary's. That must've been Jackson, she decided.

"'Ey, Mandy!" he called when he caught sight of her, waving and walking to meet her. "Listen, uh... They got th' Memorum up."

"The... what?"

"Th' Memorum. Th' place where... th' folks that died 'forehand 'n whoever dies tamorrah'll be set out. Like a wake." Jackson sighed a little, and Amanda realized what he was insinuating.

Her voice barely a squeak, she uttered, "Chris is there, isn't he?" The Kyrii nodded, and she choked up. "Where is it? I want... I want to see him. There're some things I need to get off my chest. Whether or not he can hear me." The two started off, Amanda sometimes having to lean on Jackson so she could get a tear or two out and hide them quickly. Fairly soon the large tent rose up before them, on the outskirts of the camp, ceremonial torches faintly visible through the canvas. The slowly fading light of day seemed to help contribute, and gave her a little bit of a chill when they finally reached the entrance.

"Ya need me ta go in 'ere wi'ya?" Jackson asked, seeing her reluctancy to go in alone. She nodded, and he walked inside with her. Two rows of empty coffins were lined up the walls, torches standing between each of them. The first one, however, already had a bronze nameplate, a long name and title etched into it. She didn't have to read it to tell who was inside. But looking in, however, she was a little surprised.

Instead of the person she'd known since freshman year, a shorter, thin otter-like creature lay in the rested position, the 'elbows' of its forelegs set up to where it would cover at least partially a small, red cut, sewn together. Light blue fur covered its body, coal-black claws interlocked over its chest. The broad tail, which made up most of the lower part of the coffin's space, was dotted with small gold spots on the backside, but the underside was visible so that the small circle shape, an asterisk-like shape enscribed in it, was visible. Jackson informed her that it was a sign of a sight-beholder.

Confused, she took one last look at the nameplate, which read something like this:

"Lieutenant Christopher Cassius Tomlin

Aged Twenty and Three years

Brother, Friend, Son"

Chris had a sibling. And his parents were apparently alive, too, or at least one of them. Amanda almost broke down just reading the nameplate. Twenty-three... he was so much older than the rest of them! What was he doing in a high school...? 

Either way, she needed to do business with the poor Lutari she'd wronged so much. She told Jackson (rather rudely, I might add) to leave her alone, and he did, knowing she had some things to do. Alone at last, she stood in front of the open coffin and began pouring out apologies, explanations, and confessions. Tears and crying finally broke out at the second time she said she was sorry, enough to summon Jeremy to their location.

Outside, he'd found Jackson. He asked where she was, and the Kyrii told him inside the tent. Without heeding Jackson's words of caution, he rushed inside at the sound of her crying, but stopped when he saw the coffins and Chris inside one, and her standing next to it. Seeing her face lined with tears sparked the rush again, and he found himself holding her, and she was taking the extra comfort he was giving. Jackson looked inside to see if she'd killed him yet, but was amazed when he caught them in the act. They didn't even notice, which only led to more confusion on his part when Jeremy gently kissed her forehead, and she didn't flip out. Hurriedly pulling his head out and rushing back to his tent to report this to Bethany (hanging out with the two had caused him to enjoy gossip), he ran it over in his mind. _Amanda Jeremy ???_

* * *

_Erilis: And there we go, another nice little update._

_Diego: Orange Julius Caesar Salad's a little neglected..._

_Erilis: Workin' on it. Arrr and Arrr._


	15. Two Days and a Second Chance

Chapter 15: Two Days and a Last Chance

A lot could change over the course of two days.

For one, Amanda changed in that she was able to now use a bow, thanks to the secret training Sicaya was giving her. She could almost hit the ring just two rings away from the bulls-eye now, at least, and she wasn't totally helpless. She'd grown more assertive when snide remarks came to her from Neopians she didn't even know, and she was finally learning how to tell them off. By now the weirdness of being in this entirely new world had worn off, and she'd seen at least one of every species in her stay. She and Sicaya grew to be close friends as well, almost the same way she and Bethy had been. She needed a friend, then; she didn't get to see Jeremy much at all during the day, and they now slept in seperate tents (she'd been sharing a tent with Bethany to offset any further rumors) so they didn't even meet much in the evening.

For another, Jeremy was becoming more and more competent with weaponry, more specifically swords and shields. Training had gotten underway for the entire camp now, and he was Tavi's first priority. He hadn't mastered a fourth of the techniques the Eyrie tried to teach him by then, but he'd at least gotten good at a few. His self-confidence had definitely taken a boost, and he was now ordering Tavi around instead of being forced to learn. It was like he was maturing, becoming a man at last. He even refused when Tavi ordered him not to shape-shift, having now gotten used to that form in battle. He half worried about not being able to see Amanda, thinking it would hurt their relationship. At least he didn't know it was Tavi's intention.

Both of them had changed in the two days, finding themselves a little more independent. Both, however, still longed to meet and talk and hold and kiss, instead of being estranged by other people. Even Bethany thought their seperation was wrong. "They should at least let you two meet at, like, seven or something. I mean, can't they tell?" Bethany had been informed of the situation by Amanda, who had first asked Jeremy if it was alright. He'd already had to explain it to Jackson, so he said it was okay.

As they talked privately, Amanda and Bethany had realized something: the next day, the day before the battle, was a preperation day. No training would be done. Only armoring up and planning. They would finish that fairly early in the evening. Bethy decided the two should meet then, and she'd even bring her camera (the one she'd hoarded for years and even now brought with her) to take a picture. "You have to remember this," she'd said, smiling as she thought of it. "And it'll be easy, because it's the kind that just spits out a picture. So we won't have to go get it developed or anything."

"We've still got a little time before Tavi calls the 'curfew'," Amanda pointed out, standing. "Should I go tell him? I'm sure he'd like it, but he won't know about it."

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting." While she waved her off, Bethany started hunting for the camera, pilfering through piles of things she had yet to organize.

She half snuck around before she found Jeremy's tent. She slid inside, trying to be as sneaky as she could, and found him sitting on the side of his bed, facing the other way, massaging his arms. Apparently he was about to bathe or something, as he had just taken off his shirt. Still being quiet as possible, she slowly came up behind the bed, barely leaning over to whisper in his ear...

She was almost stabbed by his sword as he reflexively jerked around, knuckles white as he gripped the hilt. Shrieking, she jumped back, heart pounding and breath scared out of her as he realized his mistake. He quickly set down the sword and stood, immediately rushing to check her for any accidental wounds. None were found, and they sat down. "Bethy... wait, give me a minute..." With playful scorn, she glared at Jeremy, who, at first, didn't recognize the joke.

"Hey, it was an accident. I didn't know it was you. You can't sneak up on me like that!" His tone and face softened when she revealed that she was being sarcastic, but he felt a little embarassed. "Sorry. I thought you were..."

"No, it was my fault anyway." Her eyes involuntarily ran down to his body, and she was a little surprised. She expected at least one 'pack' of an ab there. Nope. Just a normal front portion of a guy's torso. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose. "Have you been out all day?"

"Tavi wouldn't allow otherwise," he said, smiling widely now. "That bad?" She nodded.

"Let me tell you something first, then you can... can go fix that," she said, as he started up to head to the small shower set aside in the far corner of the tent. "You know how tomorrow's a planning day, right? No training or anything?" He nodded, but pointed out that he'd have to show up to the meeting to plan their strategy. "Well... how long should that last?"

"Little before sundown," he stated, fishing out a fresh(er) towel and washcloth as he spoke. "Why?"

"Bethy has this old camera, and she wants us to get together tomorrow," she informed. "She'll take a quick picture and then we're done. How's it sound?"

"Fine with me," he said, nodding. "She's not against this?"

She shook her head. "I kind of expected her to be. She kept going on and on about how you weren't human when I first told her we kissed."

He laughed as he came back to her. "That's Jackson for me. Except, you know... my version." Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he started for the shower and she started for the exit. "Tomorrow after the meeting then? In here?"

Amanda nodded, calling out, "Yes" should he not see. She was quite surprised when the faint sound of him stammering, "Love you" came after her, and stopped. Though she knew she shouldn't, she turned, curiosity in her eyes. He'd stopped what he was doing, and they were just staring at each other now. "You know... isn't that what boyfriends tell their girlfriends?" he asked, a little uncertain if that was the right way to do it. "I mean... if they mean it, anyway?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding again. "But... wow. I didn't think you'd..." She knew she wasn't putting off the right image, and probably seemed like she didn't feel the same way. The strange part was that... was that she _did_. Finally, a smile came on her face, and she suddenly felt high on life. "Love you, too."

First thing she did after that? Run off and have a girlfriend moment with Bethany, who was overjoyed at hearing it. "But wait. You two were kissing before you even said 'I love you'? I don't know about that, Mandy."

"I guess we just never thought of actually saying it before," she retorted, as they both laid there on her bed in pajamas (oh, they'd packed plenty). "But when he said it, Bethy, I was just... wow. It'd happened so fast, you know? I mean, we've been dating, like... three, four days."

"And you said...?" Her friend was obviously expecting an overwhelmingly romantic answer, one that swept him off his feet that sealed their lives and happiness forever.

"I just said... 'Love you too.' That's all I could say, really." She never knew a Lupe could have so many expressions of pure, unintelligible joy. "And I meant it, too. And I'm pretty sure he meant it." And so, the night went on with more hopeful and happy talking between the two of them, before they finally went to sleep.

--------------

The next day's wait for the meeting's end was tiresome, it seemed, and even Bethany was starting to get worried. "Steelwing'll keep them all in there until midnight, just you see," she grumbled angrily as they waited inside Jeremy's tent, which he'd said they could stay in for a while.

"No, he wouldn't do that," Amanda said, smiling. "They have to be in 'peak physical condition', and that would just make them tired tomorrow." Bethy smiled at her reference to something they often overheard the Commander saying. "Does he even have a life outside of this?"

The Lupess shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he has a daughter, but she doesn't live with him."

"What about a wife?" Amanda persisted. "Married, anything?"

"No," she answered. "Well, she died about twenty or so years ago, that I know. It's actually kinda sad, 'cause whenever he talks about his wife and kid, you can't really tell he has feelings at all." She sighed, leaning back against the bed's headboard. "It's like he trained himself not to have emotions. Like... what was his name?"

"Brutus, I think." Well, at least English II was coming in handy for something. "Yeah, that's pretty much what it's like. Didn't his wife die too? In the play, I mean."

"Yeah," Bethany stated, sitting up. "That's weird."

"Just a little." Amanda thought back to the previous day, and snapped her fingers when she realized something else. "Chris' middle name is Cassius. I didn't know that."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes showed pure disbelief. "Okay, that is just a little weird. This thing's gonna go all _Avalon High _on us, if we're not careful. But with _Julius Caesar_."

"If it was," she laughed, this conversation amusing her, "who would be Caesar?" Amanda's smile only widened when they both thought up the same answer. "Surely Tavi wouldn't kill Jeremy. I mean, that's just stupid."

"Well, no one saw Brutus killing Caesar coming, either."

"Chris wouldn't be dead if that was what was going on," she said, trying to hide the slight pang of sadness that ran across her face. "I mean, Cassius and Brutus don't die until the very end. And Cassius ends up killing Caesar, too. Or helping. He's the one that gets Brutus involved."

Bethany bit her lip. "Uhh... Sir Hall didn't tell you about the note, did he?"

"Note?" she repeated, a little nervous just from seeing Bethany's expression. "What note?"

The Lupe's heart raced as she tried to figure out how to put it. "Well... Chris had left it in his house where someone - like Sir Hall - could find it. I don't know if you knew or not, but he could, like... see into the future and stuff. It was pretty freaky."

"That explains a lot," she mumbled, now recalling Chris telling her she could "walk into her own fate".

"But anyway, he knew he'd be killed after that. So he left that note to warn someone. He said that if you two... Oh my God." Bethany stopped suddenly, recalling what he'd written. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Amanda was very nervous now, and Bethany's expression didn't help any.

"He said that if you two - you and Jeremy - got together..."

"Spit it out!"

"He said if you two got together, one of you would die," she mumbled, looking her friend straight in the eyes. "And he said it would be brought on by someone _within this camp_. So in a way... he did bring Tavi into it, if that's how it goes..."

Her mind had zoned out when she mentioned what he'd said, and her hands were shaking. Everything else Chris seemed to know about beforehand had came true. This one probably would, too. "And he was... I think he was jealous. Of Jeremy, I mean. You should've seen him when I told him I sort of liked him..."

"Oh my God, Mandy!" Pure fear was in her voice now, but one thought seemed to get at her at once. "Cassius was jealous of Caesar. Which one do you think I am? And which one are you?"

"I guess I'm Calpurnia," Amanda muttered. "Well, I won't have to worry about kids, if that's the case." She tried to lighten the mood with this, but it didn't help.

"Mandy," Bethany began, suddenly remembering something else. "Jeremy and Julius both start with a J."

"Bethy, quit it!" She was genuinely scared, now. "You can't be Portia, because you're not related to Tavi or married to him or anything. See? It can't be that. You didn't do anything similar to what the real people did. And you did something important. So there, it's not an _Avalon High_ thing."

Their talk had passed enough time for Jeremy to finally enter, relieved that his day was pretty much over. He came in smiling, seeing the camera at Bethany's side, but the fear in their faces caused it to fade. "What? What is it?"

"Watch out for Tavi," Bethany warned, rather quickly at that. "Don't ask why, just... watch him."

Jeremy laughed a little. "Watch Tavi. Great, I got it." He wasn't taking it seriously, Amanda noted. Just like Caesar. "What's really wrong with you two?"

"I just said," the Lupess went on, a little angrily, "watch Tavi. That's all." With that she grabbed her camera, and ordered the two of them to pose. They did as were commanded, Amanda finally wiping all traces of her fear from her face as the moved closer together. Unsure on how to get them, Bethany tried several ways. "Put your arm around her shoulder, J. No, uh... pick her up in your arms... No! Nevermind, you'll drop her. Uh... kiss each other, I guess. In the lips. No, that's too much a wedding thing." At last, she came up with one. "Just hug really tight. Like, Amanda right up against his chest and Jeremy... just put your head on hers or something. Just get really close... yeah, that's right. Hold tight, and smile!"

They both saw spots for a few minutes after the flash went off, but they cleared just in time for the picture to finish its 'developing'. "Aw! You guys look cute in it." She proudly displayed the picture, and Amanda and Jeremy were both slightly blushing. "Quit being so bashful, you really are!" Though Jeremy didn't see it, Amanda saw the sadness in Bethany's face plainly as she stated how 'cute' they looked, and a word popped into her mind: _Soothsayer_. The soothsayer had warned Caesar to beware the Ides of March; Bethany had warned Jeremy to watch Tavi.

The slim line between the two tent flaps revealed the sunset to be slowly losing its light. "Bethy, we need to go," Amanda said at last, when she realized it. "It's getting late, and Tavi'll kill us if we're out in the dark."

"No, maybe you two need to talk for a while," the Lupess retorted, obviously trying to give her a chance to elaborate further on what she'd said to him before. "I'll see you later." She started out, but Amanda caught up with her just as she left.

"Tomorrow's not the fifteenth of anything, is it?" she asked in a hushed whisper, relieved to hear it wasn't. With that, she returned inside, to try to warn Jeremy before the morning came.

---------------

"Jeremy, please don't go."

Jeremy looked up from the picture, which he still held in his hand, to Amanda, who was standing just a little ways away from the tent's exit. "Don't go? To what?" He set the photo down on the bed, hurrying to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I... you can't go to the battle tomorrow," she pleaded, embracing him tightly. "Just don't. Please, don't."

"I'll be fine, Mandy," he said, using the name only Bethany had ever used with her. "Don't worry about me. What's got you so worked up?"

"I heard about what Chris had said," she admitted, tears finally falling from her eyes as the side of her face met his chest. "The one about if we stay together, one of us will die. Jeremy, I think it might be you."

"Well, glad you put yourself up so high," he murmured, raising a brow.

"No, it's not that I don't think it'll be me." She tried to think of how to say it. "Me and Bethy... we noticed some things. Have you ever heard of... you're going to think this is stupid... ever heard of _Julius Caesar_?" He shook his head, and she had to elaborate. "Well, the main character - the guy it's named for - dies in it, because some people try to kill him. And we noticed some things about people here." She then proceeded to tell him everything she and Bethany had thought of, pacing the ground as he sat down on the bed to hear it. He listened, but as soon as she finished, he scoffed.

"So, what you're saying is, Tavi and - somehow - Chris are trying to kill me?" He laughed at the thought. "Why would they? _How_ could Chris? He's..." He stopped, realizing how tender a subject that still was. "And that you're... barren? How would you know?"

"No, I'm not saying I'm barren, and no, I don't know if I am or not." She had to admit, with the strange coincidences, she'd best look into it. "All I'm saying is that... I'm really scared about it and I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Amanda, I can't just bail out on them," he said quietly as she took a seat beside him. "I mean, I've got expectations to live up to. I've got... leading to do and stuff. I can't just not go."

She began full-fledged crying now. "Please, Jeremy, I don't want you to die! You'll get killed out there, and..." She stopped when she found herself closer to him, his arms comfortingly hugging her. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he whispered, letting her lean on him. "As long as you're the one who's safe anyway, I'm fine." She looked up at him confusedly, and he sort of smiled. "I don't really know how, but I'm sort of... clingy. I guess it's where I'm suddenly flooded with attention instead of kicked out of places. But... when you had to go to Bethany's tent, I felt like a kid that was afraid of the dark, and my nightlight was gone. If you were... dead... then I don't... I don't know what I'd do." He gently took her face in his hands and turned it to face his. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe here. You never know when someone for the enemy will come to raid."

This just broke her heart. He really didn't know that she had to fight too. She should have told him then. He would've went off, if what she thought was true, and who knows what he would've done. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. For everyone else's sake, she couldn't. And like Sicaya said, he would worry if he knew. His mind would be on her, and he'd end up... he'd end up dead. She had to keep up the ruse. "I'll... I'll be careful," she stammered, barely managing a smile through her tears.

Ignorant, Jeremy smiled as well. "Don't worry yourself over things like that, okay? I'll be fine. Bethany and Jackson'll be fine. And you'll be okay, I hope."

Tears still in her eyes, she nodded, and they shared another kiss. It was then, however, that they heard Tavi's loud voice, calling out for them to remain in their tents, there would be no more moving about. Anyone caught ouside would be punished. Amanda was shocked. "Oh... oh no."

"You... you can stay in here, if you want." She turned to look at Jeremy, who was just as red-faced as she was. "I mean... we could... share the bed. It's big enough for two, anyway."

"You mean... me sleep with you?"

He colored even more. "No! No, I don't mean that, I just mean... I mean, I'm not good at it, I've never... never done it or anything, but if that's what you want, I guess..."

His voice trailed off, and she stared at him a moment. "I don't mean that. I just mean me sleep in the bed with you. Everything's innuendo now, huh?" How could it not be? They had an awkward moment involving having to share a bed, for goodness sake! Still, he released a sigh of relief, and he started fishing through a small pile of clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding something for you to sleep in," he said, finally finding one of her father's shirts he'd had to wear for a while. "I've tried sleeping in jeans, and they're not comfortable. I think some of the pants are here, too..."

"Wow, thanks," she muttered, though was a little unsure on where to change. After all, the only place with even a hint of privacy was the small shower, with its curtain, but she wasn't sure if it was wet or not. Finally he brought out a pair of pants, another of which he had on already, and tossed it to her. "Where should I change?"

"I could turn around," he offered, before remembering the shower. "Yeah, that might be best. Go on, I'll... I'll get ready out here."

"How would you get ready?" she asked, just as she entered the shower and shut the curtain around it.

"Well, just... taking this shirt off, but..." He paused, and she became tense. "Should I leave it on?"

"I... I don't care what you do with it," she said, hurriedly doing her own changing and coming out. He'd left it on (apparently a little too freaked out with his own statement a few minutes before) and was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing the same clothes. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I can sleep in this," he said, swallowing a little as she sat on the opposite side. "Well... good... good night, then." He blew out the torch beside his end and laid down, lingering curiously close to that edge. Amanda repeated his 'good night' and blew out the one on her side, doing the same.

After a few minutes of silence, Amanda murmured, "Oh, this isn't weird at all. Right?"

"Nope. Not weird. Fine with me." His response was rushed and somewhat nervous, and she didn't bother to roll around. Darkness had consumed the entire tent, but she felt as if he could still see her. Like he'd rolled over and was staring at her. That sensation fizzled out when she heard his light, slow breathing, indicating sleep. That was pretty fast, for someone so nervous. She tried to do the same, to just close her eyes until she slept, but the sudden noise and feeling of something heavy around her shoulder kept her awake. Instantly she knew what had happened: Jeremy had somehow in his sleep tried to hold her close, and seemed to be breathing deeper.

"You smell nice," his voice, slurred by sleep, whispered to her unconciously. She had to remind herself that he was a dog sort of creature, and that he could pick up a scent like a bloodhound. If it had been otherwise, she would have hopped out of the bed, right then and there.

As the night wore on, she finally slept, only to be more and more held by her boyfriend without her even knowing. No kidding on the clingy part, that was for sure.

* * *

_Erilis: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUNNNNN._

_Diego: -beats on drums for added effect- Read and review!_


	16. Love and War

Chapter 16: Love and War

She didn't open her eyes when a light from the torch on Jeremy's side suddenly lit. She tried not to move when she felt him slowly try to get off her, struggling not to wake her. She briefly opened one eye at first, afraid of how close he had been. Nothing had happened, right? They just slept... She sighed silently with relief when she recalled him simply drawing closer to her, and almost became saddened when he left. Apparently his 'clingyness' was rubbing off on her.

Amanda had to remain still, to keep up the illusion that she was sleeping. She couldn't let any hint slide that she had to follow him after he left. But still, it wouldn't hurt to take one quick look at him, right? She rolled over, eyes open, to see him still standing in front of the wall of the weapons and armor, a side view of him. She couldn't tell what his face read. But she could see he was a little worried about something. Did he know? Was he actually worried about what she'd said the night before?

A chill ran down her body when he suddenly looked her way, and, seeing she was awake, frowned. "Sorry," he whispered, and she sat up. The ruse could no longer be kept then. "You go back to sleep, if you want to. I'll only be here a few more minutes."

_Please don't say it like that_, she thought, thinking of what she'd heard the day before. "No, I want to see you out. What's wrong, anyway?"

"I'll admit," he said, still speaking quietly as he returned to her, taking a seat on the bed's edge, "I've been nervous about what you said last night. It still sounds foolish, but..." He shrugged, and she rested her chin on his shoulder next to his face. "Do you still not want me to go?"

"No," she muttered, truthful. "I don't want you to. But if you have to... then I guess you should." She had to get past these things, these thoughts.

"You're right." He laid back down, and she found herself falling next to him, hand on his chest and face next to his. "But I don't want to leave you here. I'm afraid something will attack while you're here, and you'll get hurt... or worse..."

Amanda couldn't help but smile as he said it. "I'll be fine," she mumbled, his heartbeat beneath her hand again. She stopped over it so she could feel it, if for the last time or for just one time more. He realized what she was doing, and grinned himself, before rolling over and kissing her cheek. She did the same to him, and before they knew it they were caught at the lips again. This time, however, Jeremy's fear of falling in love with a human was long gone, and they remained there for several seconds. That was, though, the time when he realized it.

He'd fallen in love with her. And this was beyond just telling her that he loved her, like it was apparently customary to do. Even now as they began finding other places on the others' faces, he had the need to tell her. Muffled at first, he tried to say it multiple times so she could hear it, and the message came through just as they parted at last.

"I love you," he whispered, receiving another statement that matched. "No, you don't get it. I _love_ you. That's why I can't stand to be in a seperate tent from you. That's why I don't want to go to this just so I can stay with you. That's why I can't stop thinking about you. Amanda, I _love you_."

At first she seemed to be in a state of shock, but a smile soon crossed her face, and she gave one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you too," she said, her head resting on his chest now as her hand fell over his heart. "And I mean it. I can't stop thinking about you. When you got out of bed I couldn't stand it. To know you're going to this war scares me for your life, Jeremy. I _love you_, too."

He smiled, so happily she thought he was going insane. Then he leaped out of the bed, kept getting ready, and, just before he left the tent, shared one passionate kiss and traded 'I love you's. Then she had to wait a few minutes after he was gone, to find Sicaya poking her head inside the tent. "It's time," she called quietly, and added under her breath, "Mrs. Camp."

Amanda heard this, and stood baffled. "I thought you two were married now, since you were sharing a tent. I see I was wrong. Pardon, Miss Jameson." Still, despite the slight bit of strangeness that came with it, Amanda couldn't help but feel like that sounded good for her. _Mrs. Camp. Mrs. Camp. Mrs. Amanda Camp._ She smiled as she ran the name through her mind, almost feeling a little overly excited from the moment before.

Sicaya handed the bow and set of arrows to her, and she reluctantly took them. Time to return to reality.

--------------

Dawn was barely there by the time the archers had reached the valley. They were between the front lines and the projectile unit behind them. On both sides of Amanda were creatures she'd seen in the camp, some of which were still a little wary of the human in their ranks. Peering down a line or so, she beheld Bethany and Lady Hall, both of them ignorant of her even being there. She felt a little bad about it; she was, after all, best friends with Bethany, and she hadn't even shared it with her.

"Keep diligent," Sicaya snarled, looking over her ranks. "This war will decide the fate of our city. Fight with your lives! Follow your king!" Sicaya's eyes trailed and rested on Amanda, and she had a sort of sad expression. "Fight for your loved ones! Defend their lives from this tyrannical maniac that wants to rip our city apart!"

Sicaya's pep talk went on for a few more minutes, but Amanda had stopped listening. Jeremy was visible now, up in the front in full armor, standing in front of both Sir Hall and Tavi, as if in one last conference. She wished she could see him, that he could see her, and that they could both leave this battle before it even started... But she knew that would only remain a dream.

In the front lines, Sir Hall and Tavi tried to give one last speech to their king, who, they said, appeared far too nervous and depressed. "It's not that I'm either of those," he said, though he was indeed both, "it's that... listen, I'm afraid for Amanda at camp..."

"Don't worry about her," Tavi snapped, though seemed shocked that he really didn't know about her being there, just a fourth of a mile away from them. "The human will be safe if she learns how to hide."

"She has a name," Jeremy murmured, but didn't press the issue. His eyes wandered to the opposite hillside, and saw the black mass of an army beginning to appear. It was like a giant shadow that had fallen over the once-beautiful valley, and was steadily consuming everything in its path. And they were next. Next he glanced again at their own hill, barely able to see the top of the central tent's flag hanging from a large rod from where they were. _Keep safe_, he thought, as if she could actually hear him.

He couldn't help but notice, however, that there was a strange soldier in the archery unit, one that looked oddly different from the rest...

At the sound of Sir Hall's order to turn around, he wheeled about to find himself face to face with a taller anthropomorphic Gelert, fur red in color and eyes an eerie shade of yellow. The anthro Neopet's build seemed so close to his own, as did his hair and face. And without even really having to think, he realized who he was standing in front of.

"So the rumors are true," the Gelert sneered, arms folded across an armored chest. "The little renegade really has shifted his alliance to that of the humans." Henry's eyes fell upon Sir Hall, whose eyes were full of pure fury and whose fangs were bared in a sort of snarl. "I'm surprised you'd let some rogue lead your army, Hall."

"He is no more the rogue," the Kougra answered angrily. "He is now king, as was ordained by _his_ father."

That actually seemed to cut into the rival Gelert. "_His_ father now, hm? No longer my flesh and blood as well? 'Tis a shame; I figured you lot were better than that. Or, at least, I figured golden boy here was." Now his attention fell on Tavi, who seemingly had no expression whatsoever. "I haven't lost my ability to smell fear, old man, like most of you have. You may not show it, but _I know_ you're afraid. You fear our power. Our number. You fear me."

"I do not," the Eyrie said, not raising his voice. "To prove it, I demand you end your intimidation and begin the battle."

"What? Little brother gets no say?" Henry scoffed mockingly. "And you say he is better king material than me! Of course you would, you would rule him more than he rules the city!"

"I'm the one you have a problem with," Jeremy interrupted, hand falling on his sword's hilt. "Leave them alone."

"Ah, so much to mock," the older Camp said, "especially the little lover of yours. Tell me, did she run in fear of you? Did she call you a monster? A beast? A creature she'd have nothing to do with?"

He said nothing, and was made fun of some more. Soon, however, he ordered his older brother to begin the battle, so that he may finish him quickly. _And reach Amanda before you do_, he thought, as they came together in their formations.

Above them, Amanda shivered. The time had come.

-----------------

She hadn't even heard the shout that signalled the start. All she heard was Sicaya's mad yells that summoned her into action, and she began firing arrows rather inaccurately out into the oncoming enemy mass. The shadow had already blended with the front lines, and now the archers were having to move. She couldn't help but wonder how the projectile shooters were going to do, as both the lines of defense had dissolved into individuals and small groups defending one another. But then the sounds of Lady Hall roaring and Bethany grunting sent her into searching for them, finding them circled by large beasts, bodies not unlike Lady Hall herself. As the black Kougras mocked and spat, Amanda took advantage of their stillness and struck one with an arrow, right in the back of the neck. Their comrade falling signalled the others to her presence, and they turned to chase her. She was rescued, however, by Lady Hall and Bethany, who attacked when they had the chance.

"What are you doing out here?" the Lupess questioned accusingly when they reached her. "You're supposed to be at camp..."

"Tavi," she said in a hushed whisper, before avoiding another of the enemy creatures. Lady Hall, hearing her answer, gasped in horror, and she had to promise to explain it later, should they all make it. But her eyes were caught suddenly by the Eyrie himself, held down by a bigger Eyrie with claws longer than Tavi's beak. At first she was afraid she'd see the old Commander killed, but the shadow Eyrie fell suddenly, a red sword brought out of a bleeding wound by Jeremy. Even from that distance she could see he'd been wounded, as his arm was bleeding a bit and his face was scratched up. Bethany observed how he was breathing hard, and that he seemed tired.

Then he looked up, and his eyes widened in horror. His gaze had fallen on Amanda, and he caught his second wind as he started running for her, slashing away any interference. Lady Hall and Bethany shied away, returning to their own battles.

"What are you doing?!" he asked frantically, a bit of a growl audible in his throat. "You shouldn't be here! Get out!"

"I..." She stopped, eyes widening as she saw a form behind Jeremy. "Turn around!"

A shield flared up as he turned around, deflecting a sword from its target. The Camp brothers glared at each other a moment, and some of the other enemy Neopets noticeably avoided the scene. Amanda resisted the urge to cling to Jeremy, who held his sword tightly in the same position as he expected an attack. "Well, the human lover in person," the other sneered, laughing mockingly. "She's not as beautiful as I expected her to be. You must be exceedingly weak-minded, if this... Siren lured you in."

Jeremy noticeably tensed, apparently having to do all he could to avoid going off. "It angers you, hm?" Henry went on, "It angers you that this human is such an easy target. It angers you that she is here. I can see it, brother. How honorable of you, protecting your little love from death."

The sarcastic comments finally sent Jeremy off the deep end, and he lunged forward. With slashes fueled by his own blind rage, he was missing each chance he had to end the life of the corrupted brother, waving the sword wildly and barbarically instead of with certainty and wisdom. Henry dodged every attempt, before giving his own. Jab after stab after jab came for Jeremy from Henry's sword, but it was met with a dodge or the broad shield every time. At one point, Jeremy had knocked Henry upside the head with the end of his shield, momentarily stunning him long enough for him to turn around and warn Amanda to run. "Please, go," he panted, blood still running from a small cut on his face, "for me. Please."

Though reluctant, she turned to leave, almost toward the edge of the valley when she looked back and saw Jeremy's attacks grow sloppier and sloppier, eventually just turning into weak jabs that wouldn't hurt the older brother if it even made contact. She still had two or three arrows left... maybe she could...

Without much thought one of them was in the quiver of the bow, one eye closed as she aimed the point for the red Gelert. With an anxious breath, she released the end, only to find it miss. The second arrow went the same way, and the third as well. Henry seemed to even know she was shooting at him, as he'd stop and look toward her, not even having to be very cautious anymore. Jeremy was weakening, and he'd get the final blow when the time was right.

And that time came. As Jeremy tried to give one last try for victory, the broad side of Henry's blade made contact with his face, sending him to the ground.

And on the ground, he tried to stand, to get up, to roll over, anything to avoid the coming end.

Then the entire world seemed to fall silent, as the blade pierced through Jeremy's armor and skin, his body jerking and his lungs seizing one last gasp before beginning the last breaths.

--------------

Amanda couldn't hear herself scream. Her body fell down the hill, her feet moving until she fell at the bottom, outcrowded by the Halls, Tavi, and many other soldiers. Henry had removed the end of his sword from the dying body, and was about to take off the head, but was seized by a large number of the soldiers to restrain him from doing so. Tavi, of them all, had leaped in front of him, and they began arguing.

Finally she got to her feet, struggling through the crowd until her eyes and Jeremy's met. He was still alive, but barely hanging on. A tear had welled in one of his eyes, the pain being too great. Breaths were quick and short, and he couldn't speak. One of his hands clenched into a fist, but loosened. It was the hand nearest her. His eyes, once so commanding and powerful, were begging, pleading, longing for her to come nearer.

Nobody seemed to notice when she made her way through and grasped his hand, her eyes scanning his wounds. The one on his arm continued to bleed, right above the spot on the inside of the elbow; his face was hardly recognizable in some ways; the death wound in his stomach was far too much, and she tried not to look. Her own eyes filled with tears as he tried to speak, but only gave one syllable before he was forced to wheeze and breathe.

Mimicking his own action for her, she took his tightly closed fingers close to her mouth and kissed them. The muscles in his face twitched, an attempt to smile, but a failed one. At last, she knew he couldn't fight anymore.

"Rest," she murmured, her free hand stroking his face gently, "You deserve it."

His eyes finally closed, and his chest stopped heaving, hand loosening on hers.

---------------

A tear fell down on the ground as she sat there, on his edge of the bed, leaned forward. With one hand she wiped her eyes, and with the other she held the small picture, only taken the night before. Her hand on his arm, his arms around her, his dark eyes gazing into the camera's lens, smiling as warmly as he could. And there she was, her head resting on his chest, that Gelert heartbeat ringing in her ears. Oh, that heartbeat! She wished to hear it, to feel it once again, to embrace the body to which it belonged.

_Please tell me this is some kind of nightmare_, she thought, staring straight into the captured eyes on the photograph. _He can't be dead. Why can't he just be laying here?_ As if to check once more, she turned around, seeing the spots on the bed they had previously occupied. Where he'd told her he loved her, where she'd told him she loved him. At least he died knowing it.

Light flooded into the closed off tent as someone pushed open the entrance flap, and entered. Sicaya reverently bowed her head as she came further in, kneeling (or at least a Lupe's version of it) at Amanda's feet. "Forgive my intrusion." Hearing no reply, she went on. "Sir Hall has instructed me to report the king's body to be in the Memorum. The wounds have been dressed and attended to, and he looks like himself again." A sort of smile crossed her muzzle, but Amanda shook her head.

"I don't want to see him," she murmured, eyes never leaving the picture. "Not after this. Sicaya, you saw him. That was the most blood I've ever seen. And those... those _things_ had clawed up his face..."

"I promise," the Lupess said, "he is in better condition. He looks like he did before."

"But he's not."

"I... don't catch your meaning."

"He's dead, Sicaya. He's not like he used to be." Her fingers tightened on the photo, though she was careful to keep it in tact. "This is how he used to be. Alive, smiling. Not like how he died."

Sicaya's ears pinned back on her skull as she saw the picture, a sad sigh escaping her muzzle. "I apologize. You... you loved him, didn't you?"

"I still do," she squeaked.

"He wouldn't want your mourning. Come, Miss Jameson, I'll show him to you."

"I don't want to see him!" She stood, holding out her hand when Sicaya tried to speak to her. Gently placing the picture back on the bed, she started for the small glass square of a mirror, observing just how sad she appeared. Deperession had taken its toll on her already, leaving her eyes red with weeping and face pale white. Her shoulder-length light brown hair had fallen from the sort of ponytail she'd placed it in, the bangs on the right side of her face covering one of the red eyes.

"He would want to see you."

"Just leave me alone."

"Please, Miss Jameso-"

"Stop with this 'Miss Jameson' stuff!" she barked at last, moving the bangs out of her eyes so that she could see clearly. "I'm tired of all these formal names. I'm tired of this place, I'm tired of... of..."

"Amanda," the Lupess' voice lowered to a soothing whisper, "His Majesty would enjoy your company."

"I'll see Jeremy," she said at last, after a moment of thought, "But I won't see 'His Majesty'."

* * *

_Erilis: I couldn't resist updating. xP I figured it'd be appreciated._

_Diego: o.o ... -cries, hides it- Read and review._


	17. Sir Hall's Revolt

Chapter 17: Sir Hall's Revolt

Sicaya had just barely led her halfway to the great Memorum when a crowd had gathered around Tavi's tent, the sound of Sir Hall's loud arguing echoing throughout the camp. Some of the smaller Neopets were eagerly waiting and listening to what the Kougra had been saying, and the larger ones were shocked and appalled. Once or twice the Kougra cursed, which caused concern for Lady Hall. She fretted about what was happening, but this time Amanda didn't care. She'd had enough of Sir Hall and Lady Hall and all this crowd. She wanted it to be through, for her to just be allowed to go home...

A chill ran down her spine as the Memorum appeared, the sun beginning to set afar off. Other soldiers, those who had lost loved ones or friends in the battle, strolled in and out, but most steered clear when they saw the human girl approach. Even some of the exiting Neopets stood to the side, bowing their heads in reverence. Tails, wings, heads were bowed. She couldn't help but want to ask Sicaya why they were doing it.

"You were the king's lover," she said. "It's almost as if you were the queen. They all saw his love for you. We all saw it. And I see your love for him." At last she pushed open the tent entrance, and they entered in.

Not a living soul, save the two of them, were inside. More coffins were filled, and Chris' remained unchanged. Now, however, one sat at the very end of the tent, in the center 'aisle' at the back end. It was longer than the rest, and torches were on both ends of it. It was more decorated than the rest, small wreaths of flowers hanging from both ends. The inside was lined with sheets made of silk, but on top of those was the occupant.

Despite his horrible death, he looked rather peaceful. His eyes were closed, his face locked in an expressionless form, and his entire body remained as a human's. Sicaya claimed this to be because of his "fondness for the form and others in it". He'd died as a human, he would be buried as a human. And this human, though Gelert throughout, still made her feel the chills. He was handsome now, as much as he ever was, and almost appeared to be sleeping. But she knew he didn't sleep with hands clasped over his chest.

He slept with his arms around her, face buried in the back of her neck as he inhaled her scent through the night. And to know that sent shivers through her body. Even then she could feel the sensation of his fingers on her arm, his lips on the back of her neck...

Sicaya cleared her throat, nudging her waist to snap her out of her trance. A little upset with her at first, she quickly realized that she was still standing there, in the Memorum, in front of that same man's body. The man whose name she couldn't really say. Not anymore, anyway.

"Sicaya," she murmured, not looking away from him, "would you... please leave me alone?" The Lupess nodded, turning around and leaving the Memorum. And she - no, they - were alone. She could feel him there, almost. Like the nights before, when Jeremy had comforted her about Chris. If she closed her eyes, she could see his arms around her shoulders, his face by hers, and hear his voice whispering, _It's okay. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here._

The feeling was so real she'd wheeled about to see if he really was. But not another living person was there. She turned around again, her eyes meeting with the closed lids of his, and her hand fell upon his. "I love you," she whispered, "and I'm sorry you didn't know how much. I'm sorry about not telling you about this. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry..." Tears had started falling from her eyes now, one dripping on his shirt. "I miss you." She managed to get a few more words out. "I miss you so much. I miss you being here with me. I miss you smiling, I miss you holding me... I miss... I miss your laugh..." She giggled a little, though still sniffled. "I miss that face you had when you were confused or embarassed. I always loved it." Her heart flopped over in her chest. "I guess I always sort of loved you. I just didn't know it yet." Her hand gently stroked his face, the same way she had before he died, and more tears fell. "Your hands were always so rough, but the rest of you was so smooth. Your arms, your face..."

She turned suddenly, somehow stifling a scream as she felt something tug at her pant leg. Her expression softened as she saw the tiny creature, a tiny dark blue otter, lighter blue fur around its neck, as its tiny paws held a rolled up bit of the denim. Though at first she sort of looked about warily, she knelt down eventually and looked the creature directly in its dark green eyes. It seemed to be smiling at her, a welcome sight for an occasion like this.

The Lutra yipped and hopped onto her arm, climing up until it rested on her shoulder. At first she laughed, as the small gold hoops in her ears apparently made for great toys for it. It tried to reach and pull, eventually nibbling on part of it, but she'd stopped it before it got more serious. Even after that, though, it seemed to be so much greater, like something were behind that little vacant stare. She saw more evidence of it as the Lutra glanced down at the dead form of Jeremy, and its expression saddened. Its small, triangular ears drooped, and it rubbed its head against hers. Sweet little thing, at least.

It was the Lutra, also, that first alerted her to the unrest outside. Its ears had perked up again, and it was snarling toward the tent's exit. She overheard the wild screams and shouts, and before she knew it Jackson was bolting in, Bethany in tow. "Ya gotta git outta here," he panted, not even noticing the Lutra or the body behind her. "They're all in a fuss. Mobs. Heads 'nuff but no brains." Finally Bethany's gaze fell upon the petpet, and she gasped.

"A Lutra? Here?" She smiled a little. "He's so cute!"

"Bethy, we ain't got time fer that!" Jackson snapped, his hand tightening on hers as the Lupess grabbed Amanda's hand. "Tavi's gittin' 'em all riled up. He's blamin' yew."

"Blaming _me_?" Amanda repeated, indignant voice even sort of scaring the Lutra on her shoulder. "But he's the one who sent me out in the first place!"

"'N 'at's whut Sir Hall's gonna prove." He sort of shuddered when they left the Memorum, and Amanda threw one last glance back at Jeremy's casket.

_I'm sorry I have to leave so soon_, she called out in thought, before motioning the act of blowing a kiss toward his direction. The Lutra caught the action, and seemed baffled at first, before yelping in surprise at the crowd that had gathered.

Tavi was standing atop a quickly-made platform, Sir Hall standing behind him sullen and solemn. After several failed attempts the crowd was silenced at last, and Tavi's speech began.

"We know this to be a self-sustaining truth," he stated, not a hint of emotion actually on his face, "that the worlds were parted for good reason and good reason alone. We know that the human world and Neopia's bond has been shattered by a trust long broken between Adonde and the human supremes in the ancient day. I now declare that the interferance of the human creature was the cause of our king's death, as it was the same act by the same sort of creature that so parted our worlds to begin with. We know the king's favor for the human was the cause of his troubled mind, which led to his death. So bear me not with the burden of our king's murder. The blood of Prince William Jeremy Camp is on _her hands_!" He pointed an accusing paw at Amanda, which most - if not all - the Neopians suddenly took as some sort of quarantine against her. They scattered away if they were close by, and even avoided any contact with Jackson and Bethany.

"With my permission, and my permission alone, does Sir Mark Hall come to you this next moment," the Eyrie said proudly, satisfied that the crowd had swayed to his position. "Give him your attention, so that he may speak the elogy of our late king." With that the massive creature stepped down, wings unfurled in a sort of self-imposed majesty as he strutted toward his tent.

The middle-aged Kougra stepped forward, snarling as some of the crowd began openly insulting Amanda and the two Neopets that stood beside her. The Lutra had wound itself around her neck, and was hissing and swiping in the general direction of any of the hecklers. Finally Sir Hall roared loudly to imply that quietness was in order. The crowd obeyed.

"Is love then, to blame for the death of a noble young Gelert?" The crowd's guilty silence made him go on. "True, the human's presence was a hindrance to the king's performance. But let it be known that the human's participation was forced! The Eyrie you just assumed was correct, the Eyrie whose word you accept without question, the Eyrie whose commands you follow with no second-thoughts, has led us into this dark age!" His voice had risen from a somewhat calm shout to an emotional bellow, so much that the Lutra shuddered in fear. Amanda hugged her arms, feeling the others' stares rest on her. "For it is by his command, and his command only, that she ventured to the battle! The king was purely ignorant of the action, and to find her triggered the events we now have observed." Though Sir Hall's words had calmed, the spirits of the soldiers were revved again. Amanda could barely perceive a slight smirk at the corner of the Kougra's muzzle as he continued, and the words _Marc Antony_ flashed through her mind. "Revolt! Revolt, against this traitorous beast! For it is he that caused our king's death, not the innocent human girl!"

They sure listened to him. The crowd mobbed together, Draiks and Scorchios igniting planks to be used as torches. Lady Hall, even, grabbed one of the lit torches and stood by her husband atop the platform, and the rest of the army started for Tavi's tent. Amanda and Bethany watched as Jackson left them, watching the Kyrii step in front of the Eyrie's tent entrance.

"Y'all ain't no better if'n ya 'tack 'im!" the Kyrii snapped, once he had the mob's full attention. "We ain't gonna r'turn evil fer evil. 'At won't solve nuthin'. Sir Hall!" He pointed accusingly at the Kougra, who seemed dumbfounded by the southern Kyrii's words. "Wouldn'tcha consider yerself a traitor 'f ya bring harm to yer own commander? 'N won't all these folks 'ere be th' same? Naw, killin' yer king ain't right, but neither's killin' yer commander. I'm purty sure th' Commander didn't mean ta git 'im killed!" Tavi poked his head out here, shoving Jackson aside when he felt the time to intervene.

"Mr. LeVox speaks the truth," the Eyrie stated boldly, despite a few stray pebbles being chucked at him. "I never had any intention of the king's death. Why, to directly link me to his fall is absurd!"

"Just as absurd," Sir Hall interrupted, stepping through the parting crowd, "as directly linking the innocent Miss Jameson. She had no folly, other than her presence."

"Which is why," Tavi said, "I demand she leave this place." A stunned silence fell over the crowd, and even Jackson stood speechless. "Her presence here has brought nothing but discord. I demand her immediate exile."

"Exile!" Bethany repeated, breaking the crowd's silence. "She's not going anywhere without me. Who's to say Henry doesn't have someone in the human world, ready to whack her off?"

"Because it would be a waste of time," Tavi said simply.

"No, it wouldn't." Sicaya stepped forward now, taking her stance beside the anthro version of her species. "Henry enjoys torture and suffering. He also believes in spirits and ghosts. And you think he wouldn't enjoy tormenting his brother's spirit with the torture and death of his lover?"

The Commander sighed a little, wings unfurling a little in slight resignation. "Fine. The human girl is not exiled, but merely sent away." Amanda smiled a little and embraced Bethany, but their joy faded as Tavi added, "And Mr. LeVox will accompany and protect her in the days to come." Not to say Jackson wasn't pleased, but he knew Bethany and Amanda needed more time together than that. He refused the job, offering the solution of Bethy, but it was declined. It was agreed that he and Amanda would leave the camp by nightfall.

---------------

Amanda packed the last of her father's old clothes in the burlap messenger bag, before finding the photograph on the bed. Tears fell from her eyes again as she sat down on the bed's edge, her gaze meeting the previously alive stare of the male in the picture. Even then his eyes captivated her, sending shivers down her spine as she thought of being held in his arms again. But that would never happen. He was dead, and how could she possibly find the same sensation with anyone else?

Jackson noticed her distress, and patted her shoulder. "Don' werry. 'Least ya got ta see 'im." That didn't seem to help any, as she began crying and buried her face on the Kyrii's shoulder.

"He might still be here," she sobbed, rubbing her sleeve against her eyes, "if I hadn't been there. He was so worried about me he didn't think for himself."

"Ya ain't that purty, hate ta say," Jackson said rather bluntly. "He'd a-kept a straight head, no matter whut. Don't start sayin' 'at's why he died."

She laughed, but knew that Jackson was entirely serious. "Well, to each their own." She smiled, but it soon faded as she looked back to the picture. Before she could lose it again, she placed it securely in the bag, making sure it was in a place where it wouldn't be damaged or bent up. Maybe her parents would like the looks of him. Then again...

"Jackson?" The Kyrii glanced back at her when she called his name. "Will... will I be allowed to tell Mom and Dad about him? I really want to. I think they would like him." She smiled weakly, trying to imagine the scene. Her parents, so realistically-minded, sitting there listening as she wove the story up to them. She'd probably be shipped off to some psychiatrist or something. Or worse.

At first he was reluctant to answer, but shrugged. "Aw, like 'ey're gonna do an'thin' 'bout it an'way." He grinned a little, taking the bag from her and putting it over his own shoulder. At first she fretted about something, hurriedly telling him to turn it around.

"I had the picture in that way," she explained as she checked inside to make sure, "and I thought you'd..."

"Thin line b'tween love 'n obsession, Amanda." He smiled as he said it, but there was quite a bit of concern in his eyes. "I know ya really liked... loved 'im, but... he's gone. Ain't nuthin' we c'n do. He wouldn't wantcha sad like 'is." Jackson's arm around her shoulders and her body close to his, she had to fudge a smile. It's the only way he would've believed her when she said she wouldn't be so mopey anymore.

Amanda had given her goodbyes to Bethany beforehand, but she had to attend to Lady Hall. Whether or not they could do anything about it, she still owed both the Kougras for what they'd done. After all, Sir Hall had tried as hard as he could to keep her safe, and even seemed to respect her like she were already a queen.

And then there was Chris, and Jeremy too. She'd have to visit them one last time, before never laying eyes on them or their graves again. She had all the photos of Chris she needed, what with their escapades (along with Jackson and Bethany) and such, and only this one of Jeremy. And, even compared to the joke emo pictures Chris had taken so Bethy would shut up about him trying it, that one seemed so... superior to all of them. Hang it all, she loved her friend, but she'd _loved_ Jeremy.

Well, maybe her life could return to normal now, since all this Neopian business was handled. She was through with it. If she ever met another Neopian and knew about it, she would break off any relationship with them. Those four were the only Neopets she would ever take pride in befriending.

Speaking of which, Bethy was in the Halls' tent as she came in, and ran up to hug out of pure sadness, tears streaming from her eyes. After they said goodbye for one last time, Amanda finally moved on to the Halls, both of them solemn. "My lady," Sir Hall began, bowing his head reverently, "yours and our king's romance shall be chronicled. _You_ will be chronicled. You are the one who saved us, m'lady, as you helped restore our king."

"We could never be more grateful," Lady Hall added, nodding as she brushed a paw on Amanda's shoulder. "Prince Camp certainly knew how to choose his women, it seems. 'Twould've been a most prudent match, had Adonde agreed with it."

Tears had welled up in her eyes again, and Amanda broke down at last. Jackson tried once more to comfort her, but the only success came when Bethany tried. With sisterly affection and tenderness, the two girls hugged, cried, and hugged some more as they both poured out whatever laments they had. At last, however, Amanda was released from her Lupe friend's embrace, and she and Jackson departed for the human world.

* * *

_Erilis: Aww. Sadness._

_Diego: Diz. -makes sad face- Is mah Sad Fayce. R & R._


	18. Home At Last

**Chapter 18: Home At Last**

"Amanda! Where have you been!"

"How long have you been gone?"

"Why didn't you at least take your cell phone?"

"'Ey, Mrs. Jameson, how 'boutcha jus' calm down a minute, huh?" Jackson (now in his human form, Gary once more) held up his hand, the other resting on a still sullen Amanda's shoulder. Her parents, whom had returned home the night before from their trip, had panicked when they first discovered Amanda hadn't been there, and were now distressed even after she'd returned.

Randy, her greyish-brown-haired father, sighed a little as he instructed the two of them to sit down, taking his own spot in the plaid chair in the living room. "Okay, I just want to know where you were. You worried us, Amanda, you can't do that!"

At first she glanced to Jackson, who reluctantly nodded his okay. "Well, it's kinda... you're not going to believe it," she stated simply, as her mother came with a mug full of warm coffee she'd made that morning (it was still quite cold, even after the Neopians had determined the temperature to be due to the dark presence around the city). "It isn't a really believeable thing."

"Well then, you'd best be telling the truth," Laura, her mother with light auburn hair, stated firmly. "Don't be thinking up lies to tell us, Amanda. This is very serious."

"It's not a lie," she answered just as firmly, eyes narrowing at her parents as they shook their heads in disbelief. "See, what happened was... when we came home from school last week, there was someone there on the front step-"

"What!"

"Mom, hang on! He was knocked out, and we took him in here." Amanda cringed as a barrage of lectures about how unsafe and stupid that was came about, but she suffered through it. "We felt sorry for him - me, Bethy, Ja... Gary, and Chris - and we helped him in here. He got better though, and we - I - found out that he wasn't... human." Amanda proceeded to share all the details of the ordeal, though admittedly omitted all the parts about their relationship, in fear of their disapproval.

Randy shook his head. "I know you're more sensible than that, Amanda," he stated, standing and rubbing his left temple. "Tell me why you were gone again. This time make it true."

"Dad, it really happened!" she cried, before remembering the picture. Although, that would hint to the two of them being something more... well, they needed proof of his very existance. She started digging through the messenger bag, quickly finding the carefully placed photo and holding it up. "Here's both of us. See? Look!"

Jackson winced a little. Maybe using photographic proof wasn't the brightest idea... He elbowed her in the ribs discreetly, but the deed was already done. Randy and Laura both stared at it for a moment, before Amanda was criticized harshly for "hugging with a complete and total stranger" that, if her story was true, wasn't human. They noticeably stayed away from that part; they didn't believe the entire thing.

"There has to be something that'll make you believe me," she said at last, her heart broken over how her own parents were now using words like 'delusional' when they were speaking about her. "Something has to make you..."

Randy stared down at the bag she'd brought everything home in as tiny green eyes peered out from inside. The Lutra climbed out slowly, making his way onto Amanda's shoulder and wrapping himself around her neck, tail acting as some sort of scarf for her. Laura nearly fainted, and would've if Jackson hadn't been there to help explain. "Yeah, uh... this here might be th' proof Mandy wus wishin' fer."

"What _is_ that!" Laura asked frantically, as she started ordering Amanda to get it away. Amanda just smiled, and the Lutra nuzzled her chin.

"His name's Cassius," she said at last, and the Lutra's ears perked. "After Chris' middle name. He just looks so much like him."

"Lutras 'n Lutaris tend ta do that," Jackson muttered, only to have Randy staring at him then. "Like Baby Blus 'n Blumaroos..."

"Gary, you're not helping," Laura stated firmly, pointing toward the door. "We would appreciate it if you left." Amanda and Jackson both objected, only to have her parents forcefully enforce their stance. The Kyrii left rather quickly, and the Lutra was placed underneath a small box with holes in it.

After getting a lecture about how they thought Amanda wasn't taking it all seriously, and threatening to call the Halls to ask about it, Amanda was finally sent to her bedroom to "get some rest," as Randy had put it. "Might as well take the rat with you," he added, when she indicated Cassius. She picked up the box, Cassius sitting inside and glaring at her parents, and started for her bedroom.

Laura actually felt a bit of sympathy as she glanced at the photo she'd been studying for what felt like an hour. "Here, honey. Get this too." Amanda hurried back to get it, not even giving a thanks in return.

-----------

Cassius snoozed happily next to her on her bed while she laid there, the photo in her hand and her eyes constantly scanning it. There wasn't any real proof of Jeremy's inhumanity; if he'd actually showed teeth when he smiled (as Bethany had nagged him to do, she laughingly recalled), she might've had something there. But it wasn't like they knew it was going to happen.

"Why _did_ it happen, Cassius?" she thought aloud, her voice a mere whisper though audible to the dozing Lutra, "Why did he have to die? I wish Chris would've told me everything." She sighed lightly, and the Lutra lifted his head. "I wish I hadn't been so... so..." She gave up on finding words to describe it. She'd been such a pain to Chris, and it must have hurt him to hear what she actually felt, and who for. She sniffed lightly, and Cassius slowly slunk up beside her head. "Nothing makes sense anymore, Cass," she muttered, stroking his head gently. "It must be nice, not having to know anything about what's going on." Ignorance had to be bliss, in this case.

Cassius hummed a little, gently nuzzling her neck. The ruff of fur around his own neck seemed to have something in it, seeing as how her eyelids shut almost instantly afterward. Satisfied, Cassius slowly slid off the bed and onto the floor...

... Human feet suddenly took the place of the Lutra's tiny hindpaws, somewhat thick legs replacing the stubs. He stretched his arms as he yawned widely, before turning and glancing back at Amanda. His dark green eyes shut, and he sighed. "I'm sorry, 'Manda," Chris murmured, using that name only the two of them ever even thought of using. "I had to. It was the only way to..." He couldn't try to explain it to her sleeping form. It drove the shape-shifted Lutari to distraction. But still, his mission had to be accomplished. He'd finish there, then return to camp and prove his life.

Chris flexed his hands as they too altered, becoming larger and slightly rougher. His legs lengthened, his eyes changed color to a dark brown, and his short, brownish-blonde hair darkened. He had to assume Jeremy's form to do it, but he hated the thought of bringing the misery on Amanda.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, now-rough hands gently caressing the side of her face. A smile crossed his face as one played at her lips, even as she was asleep. If only he could tell her that he was alive, not have to use Jeremy's body to do what he had to... "Amanda," he whispered, his voice lower now to resemble Jeremy's. "Amanda, wake up."

At first she didn't open her eyes, just reached up one hand and felt the one that was rubbing her face. Chris almost started crying when he saw a tear form in her closed eyelid-gap. "Jer," she muttered, eyes finally opening to let the tears fall down. "Jeremy, it's you. How... how can you be alive? You're dead, I saw you die!"

"Yeah, you did," Chris said, trying to recall what he'd seen as he'd scouted the battlefield in the form of the Lutra that day. "You have to let me go, Amanda. Let me die."

Amanda finally sat up, still holding Chris' hand, and leaned up against his chest. "No. You're alive now. I don't have to let you go if you're alive." More tears fell down from her eyes, and Chris had to hold back his own. He hated seeing her so broken up.

Still, he shook his head and pressed her head closer to him. "No, Amanda. You have to. You think I'm actually alive here?" He half held his breath as she listened for the heartbeat she loved so much, and his hands became cold as she started crying harder. "Amanda, I'm dead. Let me go, and I'll be able to rest. Look at me, 'Manda," he said, not even aware of what he'd called her as he looked her in the eyes. "If you love me... If you love _me_," _If you love me, Amanda. If you love Chris,_ he thought as he spoke, "if you love me, you'll let me go."

"I do love you," Amanda stammered, clinging to him still, "but I'm not going to let you go. Jeremy, you mean so much to me! If you keep coming here, I'll be fine with it!" One ghost she'd love to have haunt her, she realized.

"That's awfully selfish, 'Manda," Chris whispered, gently stroking the back of her head. "What if I don't want to have to haunt you? Amanda, please, _please_, let me die. _Let me die_, Amanda." _Please, let him die, 'Manda. Let him die..._ Chris was starting to become deseperate. He never wanted to see her so upset over losing Jeremy again.

Something started to sort of click in the back of her mind as he called her 'Manda over and over again. She sniffled lightly, and smiled. "Chris used to call me that," she recalled, laughing a little. "Said he was too lazy to add the first 'A'." Shaking her head a little and burying her face deeper into his chest, she went on. "I don't see why he didn't really like you, J," she stated quietly, as she felt Chris tense a little. "What's wrong? You're acting weird... even for someone who's dead."

He wanted to admit it to her, that he wasn't really Jeremy, so she would know he was alive. At least she still remembered him... "'Manda..." He stopped abruptly. He'd let his voice stray back to his own, not to mention his eyes had changed color.

Amanda suddenly jerked away, glaring at Chris/Jeremy in his now dark green eyes. "You... you're not Jeremy," she muttered, shaking her head in a bit of fright. "Who are you? Why'd you do this? You're so... cruel!"

"'Manda, be quiet!" he ordered quietly, sighing. "Yeah... I'm not Jeremy."

She stared in disbelief. "But... you'll be glad to know... it's me." After a bit of trying to convince her of his identity while still in Jeremy's form (hey, even he had lapses in sense), Chris finally changed back to his own human form, and Amanda screamed.

Chris quickly held his hand over her mouth, and kept staring at the door. "Your mom and dad must be asleep," he whispered, sighing with relief as he moved his hand.

"Are... are you a ghost?" she asked, edging back toward the headboard of her bed and hugging her knees below her chin. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"No, I'm not a ghost," the frustrated sight-beholder stated, shaking his head. "When Henry's little squad attacked I pretended to be dead. It was kinda painful." Shuddering a little, he tried to push back all the memories of Hall finding him and his home in ruins on the inside. "I did it so I could watch you and Jeremy. I told you something would happen..."

"No, you didn't." Amanda seemed indignant, judging from her tone of voice. "You didn't tell me _anything_."

"Well, Sir Hall should've shown you the paper beforehand," he said, apparently not wishing to take any blame whatsoever. "Besides, you knew. Bethy told you, didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"Saw it beforehand," he said, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "Y'know. That kind of thing."

"Why... why did you trick me?" she asked at last, unable to hold back the question anymore. "Why'd you make me think you were Jeremy? That was... that was cruel, Chris!"

"I had to, 'Manda. I wanted you... I wanted you to stop thinking about him. He's dead, 'Manda. Let him rest in peace." _But I'm not. Love me, 'Manda._ He pushed those selfish thoughts to the back of his mind, but couldn't deny their existance.

Amanda's eyes strayed down to the floor, and Chris blushed again. "Then who was it in the coffin, hm?" she asked, eyes still filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"It... it was me," he muttered, still feeling on his stomach where the cut had been, "but I'd used magic to let my mind be in the Lutra. So... right now, my body and everything is here. The Lutari in the coffin is gone."

"So... what will they do when they see it's... gone?"

"I left a note explaining everything." Even with that, Chris seemed to know what he was doing. He always did, and she admired him for it. Whether or not it was because he was able to foretell the future, it was still an admirable quality.

"Could you... stay here a little while longer?" she implored, her hand resting on his and her own heart fluttering with excitement - almost similar to how she'd felt whenever Jeremy had touched her hand. "I just don't want to be alone here for a while. Mom and Dad don't believe me, Chris..."

"I saw." He stated, shaking his head. "It happens, 'Manda. You have to admit, from a human's perspective, this isn't really... believable."

Amanda suddenly looked up, realizing something. "You can tell them. You can explain everything to them, Chris! They'll listen to you, I'm sure!"

Chris paled, and shook his head again. "I can't, 'Manda. I mean, it's just not something I can do..."

"Then take me back." At that statement, Chris looked up again, eyes somewhat wide. "Take me back. I can't stand living with them if they're not going to believe me when I showed them Cass... _you_ as proof!" She got to her feet, fiercely shoving open the door to her closet as she dug out something to wear that would be comfortable on the trip and while she was there. Chris stood as well, following and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You can't go, Amanda. It's too dangerous." He knew his efforts were futile; when Amanda had a goal set in mind she had every intention of reaching it. True to form, Amanda refused, murmured a few words that were uncharacteristically, well... inappropriate, and started out of her bedroom to shower.

After the fifteen minutes she took to get out and get ready, Chris tried to convince her one last time. He was met with the same reaction, but with a few more choice words for him. By the time twenty minutes had passed since the conversation had 'ended', the two of them had crept out a window and were on their way.

------------

"Randy!" Laura cried, bolting back from Amanda's room into the living room and presenting a small scrap of notebook paper, just a little portion ripped off a whole piece. "Randy, she's gone! So's the Luter!" Yes, she called the Lutra a Luter. Don't blame her.

"It's a _rat_, Laur-" He stopped midsentence, eyes wide as he finally hopped out of his seat. "What do you mean, she's gone?" His wife presented him the note, and he skimmed over it briefly. "So the rat was the Tomlin boy... dear Lord, she has to be delusional or something."

Laura's lip trembled as she feared what could become of Amanda, and she shook her head rather quickly. "But you see that other signature? That boy's handwriting is almost _impossible_ to copy!" It wasn't a compliment to Chris' penmanship, not in the least; she was referring to how many sloppy mistakes it often had, that couldn't be duplicated. In fact, he always made the same exact 'mistakes' whenever he signed his name, which Amanda, Bethany, and Gary had often tried to reproduce. They all failed miserably.

Randy seemed resolute to not believe it. He shook his head, handing the note to Laura with a shaking hand. "When she's losing her mind, it's possible. You heard the story she told. If he really is dead, there's no possible way..." Laura cleared her throat and hurriedly jabbed the paper with her finger as she pointed to the last line... aw heck, the entire note read like this:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm going back to that camp. The Lutra I brought in was Chris all along, and he's supposed to help me. I just want to say goodbye to Beth and Gary and make sure they're all okay. Don't worry about me, nothing's going to happen._

_I'll be back tomorrow, promise._

_Love you, Mandy_

"So she'll be back tomorrow," Randy repeated as he scanned the letter again. "We'll be sure to get an appointment with a specialist by then, I'm guessing?"

"Do we really need to?" Laura's voice seemed to have a bit of doubt in it, doubt in her husband's reasoning.

He seemed surprised by her reaction. "If the little rat is telling her - well, if it's telling her anything - that it's the Tomlin kid, I'd suggest a specialist." He sighed deeply, falling into his chair once again. "I hate to do it to her, but... she leaves me with no other choice. Laura... what do you think?"

"She's far too convinced." There, she said it. "I'm starting to believe her."

There was one of those long, awkward pauses then, the only sounds being the ticking clock on the mantle and the occasional passing car. Finally, Randy exclaimed something that rhymed with, "You're fitting me!" You do the math, as to what he actually said. Laura nodded, standing up a little straighter. "What in sam hill can possess you to think that?"

"There's just some... weird feeling." Mrs. Jameson shrugged her shoulders, averting her eyes. She couldn't bear to look in her husband's judgemental eyes. "I'm just trusting my womanly instincts, Randy. They've not been wrong before."

"You thought the baby was a boy."

"Well, she kicked like one!"

"Either way, your so-called 'womanly instincts' have been wrong before. Who's to say they won't be again?"

"I _know_ they're right this time, Randy. I'm positive." She wandered to the window, smiling a little as she glanced down the road both ways. Maybe she'd tell him of the Gelert she was pretty sure she'd met when she was a child later.

* * *

_Erilis: Rawr, I am da Tvist Mastahhhh!_

_Diego: Wax on, wax off. Read on, review off._


	19. Fate and Faith

**Chapter 19: Fate and Faith**

"_Mandy_!" Bethany shouted, as she practically tackle-hugged Amanda upon sight. Jackson simply stood in awe as he saw her escort come over the hill, tapping Bethany's shoulder (once he found it, she was spinning about in a circle and hopping while she hugged Amanda). "_What_?!" she asked angrily, before her eyes followed the Kyrii's gaze. Now her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh, I guess you guys didn't know?" Amanda smiled widely as Chris came up and grinned, exclaiming, 'I missed you guys!' in an obviously corny voice. Bethany screamed again and glomped him, this time drawing attention of the others in the camp... more specifically, Sir Hall.

"What is the meaning of this tomfoolery?" the Kougra demanded, growling a little as he approached. At first they all snickered under their breath as Chris hid behind Jackson's stocky frame, and Sir Hall could detect nothing. "Honestly, LeVox! What sort of tomfoolery are you engaging in?"

"No tomfoolery taday, Sir Hall," he said confidently, hands in the pocket of his jeans as he grinned, "'fact, I'm purty sure yew'd be surprised at how much tomfoolery I ain't doin'."

"Speak plainly, boy!" the ornery knight barked, apparently still ripe over everything. "And end your foolishness! What is it you are hiding?"

"They hide nothing, Sir Hall," Chris finally said, stepping out from behind Jackson. "If anything, I'm the one hiding stuff."

Now it was the Kougra's turn to stare. His mouth hung open, bottom fangs revealed in a surprised look. His eyes were blank, but he shook his head and was done with the expression. "Master Tomlin! Then the note was true! It's... it's amazing!"

"Told you they'd have to work hard to get rid of me," Chris stated, laughing as he transformed back into his Lutari self and tackled old Hall. The Kougra chuckled and shook him off, growling happily as he glanced about.

"Where is my Lady Hall?" he questioned a nearby Kiko, who shrugged (somehow). He repeated the inquiry to a few more, before Lady Hall herself came barging through.

"Is it true, my dear?" Lady Hall questioned, glancing nervously until she saw the Lutari on the ground. "Then... Master Tom... Chris is alive!" Apparently even the uptight lady had disregarded all formality, as she'd happily tackled him with as much glee as the others soon did. Yes, Chris was met with the warmest reception he could be, and even Tavi left his tent to join in the little celebrations.

Yes, there were celebrations. An additional life meant much to them, especially when it meant someone wasn't dead, if it was previously thought so.

At this little party, Sir Hall and Chris had eventually made their way outside, alone, even away from Lady Hall and her intervention. First they spoke of the weather, of casual things of that nature, then at Hall's surprise at his life, and then they moved on... to Jeremy and Amanda.

"I've seen the way you look at the human girl," Hall stated, grinning ruefully. "You feel the same as the boy did. It's plain on your face, 'tis."

Chris blushed a little (visible even through his light blue fur) and shook his head. Mark pressed harder, and he finally conceded. "Yeah, I do. What can I say, she's... hard-headed, stubborn... sweet..."

"Ha! And those are good qualities, are they now?" the Kougra asked mockingly, and the Lutari nodded. "Ah, back in my day, had a lady such impudence in certain affairs, she'd be flogged by a Beekadoodle."

"Not much of a flogging," he commented, only to receive a five minute lecture on how painful it actually was (even though he'd never experienced it). Once it was over, Mark went on with the previous subject (amazing, how he could pick up a topic again like that).

"Shame, about the poor boy," he said, shaking his head as the sun was barely setting past the hills. "I wonder how it would've turned out, had he lived..."

Chris mumbled something under his breath, and Mark asked him to repeat it. "I don't know... I guess him and 'Manda would've gotten married. Maybe lived to be eighty, had about ten kids." He shrugged, laughing at his own exaggeration. "You know how much he wanted to be a family man, right?"

Mark shook his head, chuckling himself. "Indeed, his father was the same. I'm sure young Henry has enough children to make up for both of them, though." He sighed sadly. "I hear talk of many illegitimate children. Some of them are halfbloods."

Though Mark's words in the last sentence carried a judgemental sounding in them, Chris bit his lip and shook his head. "But... Jeremy and Amanda, if they had kids, would have halfbloods, too."

"Precisely," the Kougra stated. "Perhaps, for their futures' sakes, it was good for him to die."

More harsh tones in his voice, but by now Chris was used to the bluntness. "Perhaps it was fated he would."

"Fate?" Mark repeated, raising a brow (if you could call it that). "You believe in fate, good sir? Surely you do not!"

"I see the future on a regular basis, Mark," Chris answered, glancing sideways at him, "I kinda know how it goes."

"Ah, but you only see what happens if you do nothing to alter it." He nodded sagely, and Chris raised a brow of his own. "I have read it in many a sight-beholder's autobiography. They have claimed that they've changed the fates they've foreseen by tiny actions. For example, had you warned Amanda directly of this peril, she might never had gone-"

"And Jeremy could probably stay alive," he muttered in completion, before breathing a little. "That's not how it works, Mark. That wouldn't have changed his mind about going into battle. I mean, according to what I heard, she told him when she found out. He still left for battle. He was fated to die. You can't change fate."

Mark snickered a little, shaking his head. "Master Tomlin, do you recall a Mr. Henley?"

"Who?" Chris questioned, confused.

"Mr. William Ernest Henley," the Kougra finished. "British poet? We discussed him very briefly after class once."

The Lutari grinned and nodded as he finally recalled what he was talking about. "He wrote _Invictus_, am I right?" The Kougra nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The last two lines of _Invictus_ read, 'I am the master of my fate / I am the captain of my soul.' The man speaks truth, in relation to fate. A man can control his life, provided he wishes to."

"He can't control his death," Chris stated firmly.

"Indeed." Again, the Kougra nodded. "If a man be fated to die, then such shall occur. In fact, said man shall die whenever it is decreed by the Lord."

Chris grinned a little. "Protestant reformation again?"

"It is very relevant," he stated firmly. "But anyway, what if the man who has died was not yet supposed to?"

The Lutari stared at him blankly, which was a signal to Hall to continue. "What if the man was 'fated' to live longer and die another day, but he was interrupted for a short while? What if someone else could help the man fulfill his fate?" It took a moment, but Chris finally understood what Mark was hinting at. He knew a few spells here and there... maybe he could even... bring Jeremy back?

"I can't do that, Mark," he said, shaking his head as he rested a paw on the Kougra's 'shoulder'. "I mean... what if it really messes with everything, and what if Amanda doesn't like it, or..."

"I cannot imagine her _not_ enjoying the boy's life." Apparently Mark couldn't be sold. "I detect other reasons, sir. Might ask I why you would endanger our city's well-being for the sake of a human girl's affections, which I doubt you may receive anyway?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't get her?"

"Answer the question, Mr. Tomlin."

There was a brief pause between Mark's order and Chris' answer, but he finally gave it. "I... I just..."

"Selfishness is often punished," Mark murmured, ears flattened against his skull. "Whether or not he returns to the girl, your business, your duty to the kingdom binds you to it. I ask you, kind Master Tomlin... revive our king?"

Mark's pleading eyes softened his somewhat hardened heart, and he sighed a little. "Amanda must not know about it."

* * *

"This is war, men!" Tavi's low voice belted over the hillside, even as the flagcarriers in the center stood boldly. "You fight here, or never return to your homes! Failure to earn your life shall result in its loss." The bold Eyrie wasn't counting on as many casualties as the last battle - they had lost about three hundred of their six-hundred-man army - as this time they were better prepared.

Their numbers, for one thing, had increased. From the paltry three hundred or so that remained the number sprang to nine hundred, thanks to willing Neopians who were desperate for peace in that region. Not to mention the Altadorians, the Gelvalians' southern neighbor, which had all come to help a centuries-old ally. Unfortunately, the Heroes themselves did not appear - save Torakor, who was leading their little infantry.

The Grarrl gladiator folded his broad, powerful arms over his chest as Sir Hall approached them, a ready look in his war-wise eyes. "They come, then?" he questioned, glancing up as the shadowy force began moving down their own hill. "Shame it must come to this, my friend. We still deeply mourn your king."

"The boy was most certainly our hope," Mark murmured, ears flattened against his skull as he watched them approach as well. "But now is not the time for tears. Tell your men to prepare, my good Torakor, for this battle will be the greater of the two." With that the Kougra turned and started for the front lines, softly smiling as he heard the Altadorian shouts of "_Haroo! Haroo!_" behind him.

Henry laughingly approached the Kougra and Eyrie, this time with a couple of bodyguards, and immediately opened with a threat. "When this battle is over your fur shall be my captains' victory cloaks," he said simply, eyeing Tavi's brown coat wistfully. "They say Eyrie down is oh-so-soft."

Tavi stifled a light snarl on his part, but raised up his wings so that they matched the older Gelert's height. "Stop your word-games and let us battle. Whoever wins this shall have reign over the city."

"Agreed," Henry stated, glancing at Mark. "Anything to add, Sir Hall?"

Though Sir Hall had _plenty_ he wanted to say, he bit his tongue. "No, sir. Let us begin." Without another word, he turned and started back for their army, and Tavi hurriedly followed.

"Had you anything to say, Hall?" he questioned quietly, a little curious.

"I had much, Commander," he answered, nose wrinkling in a growl, "but I cannot say them now. Let us wait until it is too loud to hear them."

As the battle started, and the two sides collided with each other, the Kougra's loud voice was heard throughout the valley, cursing up a storm as he tore apart his enemies.

After the third dry-heave, Chris finally returned to the small table, leaning on it and staring down at the lifeless body of his so-called 'rival'. The fatal wound, now uncovered since he was without a shirt, had made him sick enough to want to vomit, even though he couldn't. He'd agreed. No going back.

Oh, how he wished he hadn't agreed to this! For one thing, he was bringing someone back who was flippin' _dead_, for another... well, he was a tad jealous. He knew which one of the two Amanda would run to, and he was fairly certain Jeremy would run to her. Unless...

Unless what he realized was true. He recalled learning that a revived person's memory might not completely return. Maybe, if Jeremy were restored, he might... not... remember Amanda...

She'd be heartbroken.

A little glimmer of hope sparked from that. He could revive Jeremy, let him go on to rule, and he'd take Amanda himself. Jeremy would never know the difference. Amanda, on the other hand... well, maybe if he were a crying shoulder, she'd...

Slightly more resolute than before, the Lutari started murmuring the words to the spell under his breath as he fiddled around with different potion-ointments. He smeared some on the wound, which promptly began scarring over.

He jumped as he noticed Jeremy's hand twitch lightly in the fingers, even though he was still lifeless. After regaining his breath, he continued. It was a long, laborous task. Not to mention rather creepy.

His heart began beating rapidly as he gripped Jeremy's wrist and felt a tiny hint of a pulse. A pulse. He'd done it. Gradually the pulse became stronger, and the color seemed to return to his body. His chest started heaving, gasping for breath...

Then Jeremy himself sat up, eyes wide open, lungs choking out for air.

Unlike the last time, Amanda was forced to stay out of the battle. This made her exceedingly nervous, seeing as how she started pacing Jeremy's tent (as that was where she stayed) but found herself wandering around the entire camp. Dawn was barely breaking; they'd started early.

There was only one tent that had been occupied during the fight, and she was strictly forbidden to come near it. Chris was doing something in there, she'd been told, that would help the camp. What, however, was starting to eat at her. Oh, how desperately she wished to see...

She'd just been passing by that tent when the sound of raspy, hurried breaths caught her attention. "What's going on? Who are you? What've you done to me?"

Jeremy's voice.

But that was impossible... he was dead.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she bolted into the tent. She gasped at the sight; Jeremy was sitting up, alive, shirtless, staring at the Lutari that had brought him back. "Who are you?! What's going on? What is this place... who am I?"

"Chris?" Amanda murmured, and the otter abruptly turned. "You... you brought him back...?"

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Y-yeah. I did." Now Jeremy was staring blankly at Amanda, not really caring about Chris at the moment. He practically fell off the table as she came closer, and held his hands up like she were going to come and attack him.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his tone of voice sounding rather frightened, "Answer me! Who are you?"

Her heart sank. Did he really not remember her? Chris shied away, so that Jeremy and Amanda were, in a way, alone in the middle of the tent. She stood on one side of the table, and he took the other. "Jeremy, do you really not remember me?"

"I never knew you," he muttered, visibly tensing as her hand moved toward and onto his. "What do you want? How do you know me? Who are you?"

"Your..." Well, would he really believe her if she said it? What would he say, how would he know of her if he didn't even recall her face? "Your girlfriend, Jeremy. You... you died, and Chris," she turned and pointed at the Lutari in the corner, who didn't seem to want to turn around and face them, "he brought you back. Remember?"

"No," he answered quietly, though tilted his head to the side as he walked around the table and approached her. "But... you're... familiar. I've seen you before, now that I'm... closer." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, wincing with him as she accidentally touched his wound. It seemed to be barely trickling back into his mind.

"Amanda," he said at last, "Yeah. I... sort of remember. I remember your face and name... but that's it..."

Chris heard, and realized it was time to take action. "We can get this sorted out after the fight, but right now he's got to go out there and help. Don't worry, your instincts will kick in in a second or two." Hurriedly pressing a bit of chain mail armor, a shield, and a sword in his arms, he ushered him back to his own tent, Amanda closely following. "Go down there and figure out which ones to kill. You'll know which ones are on your side and which ones aren't."

As Chris lectured, she couldn't help but worry. What if he died again? What if that time he couldn't be recovered? What if...?

She couldn't worry. For Jeremy's sake, she couldn't worry.

Why wasn't he remembering her? Had the couple days of death sunk in enough to erase most of his life's memories? But he'd said he remembered her face, her name, but just not... _her_. Maybe he would later. She could only hope...

_Erilis: You totally never saw it coming. Admit it._

_Diego: Even I'm not sure she's on the same train of thought. Read and review._


	20. United and Divided

**Chapter 20: United and Divided**

She sat there in his tent, chills running down her body as she waited for him to arrive. They'd won the war, just barely, and she was anxious as to what had happened only moments ago.

Jeremy had finally remembered her fully, and was just as loving as he had been before. They'd hugged, kissed, cuddled, talked, like nothing had ever happened to tear them apart. They were, indeed, hopelessly in love.

That's what had sparked their decision to go further. They were certain they were going to be married, given how much they loved each other as it was. Why not go ahead and "unite" in the physical way?

It had taken plenty of convincing on his part for Amanda to consent to it, but once he'd explained and proclaimed how much he loved her and treasured her, she was much more easily swayed. "I'm... a little nervous, though..."

"So am I," he'd whispered, holding her close while the rest of the army was dancing and having drinking parties. "We can do this, right? I mean... we're ready, aren't we?"

She nodded, smiling nervously. "Yeah. We're ready. Have... you've never... done it, right?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope. And I'm guessing you've not?"

Amanda answered negatively. "So... we're both, uh... rookies at this. Maybe we won't know if we're... bad or not."

Then it had happened. They'd escaped the crowd, made their way to his tent, and did the deed. Both of them were a little antsy afterward (they weren't totally sure why), and Jeremy had left to do something. Amanda noticed he didn't say what.

So there she was, alone, suddenly impure, yet feeling more in love than before. Jeremy had acted strangely, however, and that made her nervous. He seemed so insecure all of a sudden, so... different. There was something on his mind, she realized, and he wasn't sharing it.

* * *

"We did it, Chris," Jeremy said bluntly in the Lutari's tent, as Chris just stared at him a moment. "We did it."

"Yeah, we won." He raised his paw in a less-than-enthused fist pump, and his voice and face were more confused than anything. "Whoo hoo?"

"No, not that." He finally stopped his pacing and looked at him with a bit of surprise. "Amanda and I... we... uh..."

Chris suddenly understood. "You two had sex?"

"Well, you make it sound bad, but... yeah."

"It _is_ bad, you idiot!" The Lutari jumped off his bed and started to lecture him on how stupid a decision he'd made, one that could possibly hurt their relationship. That's when Jeremy cleared his throat. Chris turned and faced him, a bit of jealousy still in his eyes. It wasn't that he was jealous of him doing it with Amanda, but more that he still _had_ her.

"That's... what I'm here to ask about," he muttered, and Chris' heart froze where it was. Something in Jeremy's voice didn't seem very... happy about all of it. "Chris, after we... were through, I felt like... I felt like all the stuff I felt for her was... fake."

Silence.

Finally, Chris broke the silence. "...Fake?"

"I think we... we don't feel like we think we do," he finally said, his eyes on the ground rather than looking directly at Chris. "I mean... I don't think I... love her in that way."

"So you're... what are you going to do, now that you've, oh, taken the one thing a woman has that no one can take away unless she really _gives _it to them?" There was an obvious guiltying tone in his voice, and it was working a little.

"I... break up with her, I guess..."

"After you've had sex with her?!"

"I know that's the worst time to, but... I just don't feel the same as I used to about her." Jeremy's hand strayed until his hand rested on the wound that had caused his death days earlier, and he shook his head. "When I died, I guess that kind of... put an end to it. I don't know why or how, but..."

"What about today? You acted just like you did before!"

"But after we did it, I just felt like... like I just didn't love her anymore. I don't know why, I just... don't."

Jeremy noticed Chris' paw clench into a sort of fist in a bit of rage, but the Lutari held his composition. "I can't believe you'd just... throw her away like that! She really loves you, too!"

"I don't know if she does or not-"

"Believe me, she never stopped." Chris hopped onto his bed again, his little stubby legs hanging off the side. "And for you to do this to her, is just..."

"Look, I have to," the shape-shifted Gelert snapped, starting to exit, "I don't care what your opinion is on the matter, I can't date someone I don't really love!"

As he finally left, Chris' heart sank. Amanda wouldn't like this.

* * *

"What... what do you mean?"

"I mean... I mean I'm not sure if I... I think this is a mistake."

"Jeremy, we just-"

"I know, and it was probably a mistake. It's just... Amanda, I don't think we're meant for each other."

Amanda stared blankly at Jeremy as he'd carried out what he'd planned to do in Chris' tent, though had calmed down before he started it. Tears were forming in her eyes, and Jeremy saw. It broke his heart to see it, but he tried to push it away. Maybe _this_ was a mistake; what if he really did love her?

He hated not even knowing how he felt about other people. Ever since he and Amanda had done it, and that was only twenty minutes prior to this, he'd had doubts. And now... he was ending it. He had to break it off.

She wasn't going to argue, it seemed, even though he'd expected her to. She just simply stated, "Take me home," and started gathering what few things she had.

* * *

_Erilis: Wow, I totally killed whatever hopes that had, huh? By the way, this is the next-to-last chapter of the story. Figured I'd tell you._

_Diego: ... Are you on _crack,_ woman?_

_Erilis: Ehh..._

_Diego: This was my soap opera! You killed a good relationship! I H8 U. -storms out-_

_Erilis: ... Read and review. o.o_


	21. New Beginnings

****

Chapter 21: New Beginnings

As she pulled into the school parking lot, she finally hit the brakes, maneuvered into her space, and leaned forward, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. She clutched her greatly expanded stomach with one hand, the wheel with the other.

She'd found out six months before. In that one moment, that one time, that first moment when she and the love of her life were united, he'd left her a little unintentional present.

Far as she knew, he didn't even know about it.

Much to Bethany's dismay, she _wanted_ him to know about it. The Lupess had warned her against it - especially since the unborn halfblood child was a male. "They'll be looking for an heir," she'd said, "and when they see they have one they'll take it away. That way they won't have to worry about getting J married."

Pff. J should've married her. After what he'd done? He deserved to live with her pregnant hind-end for a few months.

She leaned back in the seat, still rubbing her stomach. A kick, a "punch", another kick... dear Lord, this kid was a bruiser. "Why can't you just _stay still_?" she questioned the child, sighing a little as she felt another kick.

Chris pulled up next to her, and he opened the door for her after he got out. "You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take and pull herself up with. She took it, and he helped to jerk her out of the vehicle.

"As okay as a single pregnant senior can be," she muttered half-angrily, before leaning back in and grabbing her purse and school things. Chris took most of it, feeling like she shouldn't have been carrying a lot of it by herself in her condition.

"So you're still... upset?" That had to be an understatement.

"I've been upset for seven months, Chris!" she snapped, shutting her car door and starting toward the school (although it was a little awkward, her small frame with the giant stomach). "I thought Jeremy loved me. He did, before he died, and he loved me enough to (buck) me!"

"That, eh... doesn't always require much love, 'Manda..."

"Not helping," she muttered, holding her stomach and looking at the ground as she walked. "I just don't understand. After all this time, I _still_ don't understand. Why would he do this to me?" Maybe it was the pregnancy making her a bit more hormonal than usual, but either way she started tearing up again. Chris hurried next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He probably either knew he didn't deserve you, or," the Lutari grinned as he paused, even though Amanda's face was sullen, "or he's gay. Take your pick."

She actually smiled at that, which made him do the same. It warmed his heart to see her actually be happy about something ever since that whole incident had happened.

After he'd taken her home, Jeremy had said a very weak (emotionally) goodbye before leaving. He stayed to let her parents have proof of his existance, but they'd left out the detail about their little deed they'd done that day. Once he was gone, Laura pointed out a bit of a familiarity she'd noticed in him. "His eyes," she said, "look like someone else I knew."

"Really?" Randy had questioned, raising a suspicious brow. "Who?"

"I think her name was Victoria." Amanda's mother smiled a little. "Yes, that was it. What did you say he was, honey?"

"A... Gelert," Amanda answered, slightly nervous.

"So was she." Laura frowned, as if she couldn't quite pinpoint something. "Why does he make me think of her...?"

Amanda suddenly jumped. "He told me about his family," she said, "when we were there. His mom's name was Victoria..."

"Victoria Camp, yes." For a moment they all stood in silence. "She'd had a son then. Only one. That must've been..." Amanda nodded wordlessly. The older brother.

So the Camp and Jameson family had met before. A little awkward.

Jeremy apparently had never heard of such stories. Anyway, when he made it back to camp, Tavi, Sir Hall, Lady Hall, and all the others were eager to take him back to Gelvale and begin teaching him the ropes of royalty.

He didn't tell any of them, but he felt remorse at that point. Amanda should've been sharing it with him. Whether he was convinced of his love for her or not, they'd loved each other at one point. Sure, it might've been over - but she deserved a part of it.

Even so, Jeremy remained silent on that matter. It wasn't totally long before Tavi forgot the ordeal and the Halls just stopped bringing her up.

Bethany and Jackson, as they weren't actual residents of the city but more acquaintances of some citizens that were willing to help, resumed their normal lives before they left for the human world. Bethany returned to the home her adoptive parents owned, and lived the rest of her school life there. Jackson found his family's farm and enjoyed the good old-fashioned life he'd enjoyed so much before.

Obviously, Chris had stayed with Amanda.

Back to them now.

As Chris had his arm over her shoulders and hugged her closer to him, she smiled again. "You know, even though you've been a real butt," she stated, in reference to his death scare, "you've been the best guy friend I could have. I wish Bethany were here, and Jackson, too... but hey. I guess you'll do." Her free hand wandered up to his on her shoulder and rested on it, and both their hearts fluttered slightly.

"So, any names for the kid yet?" Chris questioned, still blushing from all that was going on.

"Ethan Randall," she said, her hand leaving Chris' and gently stroking her own stomach. "I've always loved the name Ethan, and I promised Dad I'd name it after him if it was a boy."

Chris bit his lip, one more question in mind. "Last name?"

"Camp," she said, almost in a whisper, "since his dad's name is... Camp..." She trailed off, and Chris tried to think of something else. There had to be something other than the baby, to get her mind off him...

The two of them entered the school, their hands slipping in one anothers' instead of over the shoulders. Admittedly, many people were thankful it had finally (allegedly) happened. Chris had claimed that he was the baby's father to throw off any suspicion. Luckily (as he'd done so without asking Amanda) she'd been fine with it.

"You know," he commented casually as they turned down the hallway for their lockers, "they still don't have a replacement for Mr. Hall yet."

"Just another fun day in History, then," she laughed, and they rounded a corner.

And it was then, with as much ferocity that only a crazed, hormonal, pregnant teenager could have, she practically forced him onto the wall and planted a soft kiss on his lips. At first he stood there baffled, red-in-the-face, not to mention delighted, then she took her books from him. "W-what was that for?" he asked, grinning lopsidedly. "I thought we were only fake-dating."

"I guess it never should've been fake," she answered, smiling somewhat innocently and continuing on down the hallway.

Chris watched in utter amazement, frozen in some kind of overly-dramatic stupor, before he hurried, caught up, and turned her around to kiss her back.

When they pulled apart, Amanda smiled a little. "Well... maybe his name'll be Tomlin after all."

**__**

The End(?)

_Erilis: And yep, that about wraps it up. Hmm, should it be left open, ooorrrr, dare I suggest... sequel'd? Your choice. I'll have the poll up._

_Diego: ... Eh, I guess that works instead. Kinda weird, though, building up all that romance 'tween her and J before just kinda... You give U-turn a whole new meaning._

_Erilis: Glad to know. Well, read and review! And sorry for the bad organization... FF won't let me put my line up there. -pokes-_


End file.
